Lacrimosa
by THE KYO
Summary: So Gaara's father abuses him whoop-dee-doo... at least his life can't get any worse...unless...oh Naruto, just leave him alone, he won't be able to love you...or will he? ...Why is Sasuke so pissed off? YAOI-ABUSE-RAPE
1. Sweet Sacrafice

**Chapter 1: Sweet Sacrifice**

The boy, looking up, closed his book upon hearing the sound of a shrill cry. The school bell...7th period was over, time to go home. The boy gathered his things from the old wooden single desk, littered with profanities, various signatures from different cliques, doodles and a couple of love declarations that said: **Inuyasha and Kouga - 4 Life**. He paid no attention to those things, they became part of the desk, a part that made him run groves through his sheet of paper anytime he refused to write under more than one piece.

The boy shoved the rest of his books into his backpack and shrugged it on, hitting someone who recently got up to exit the classroom.

"Hey, watch it freak." The young girl growled, but the boy said nothing, just grabbed his journal and left, leaving the young blond to roll her eyes angrily.

School had always been like that for him, everyone noticing him but pretending like he didn't exist. Until he inescapably made himself known. Either by unknowingly bumping into someone or making a comment that was 'inappropriate' inside one of the classrooms at Konoha High School. No one appreciated it when he would speak out of turn about the random things his teachers talked about in class, so he learned to keep quiet. Instead his unruly red hair would peak out above his favorite book, a collection of all writings by Edgar Allen Poe, or his black rimmed eyes focused on his journal, writing down anything that came to mind; content in his own little world. He had no friends, barely even his family would accept him.

He was alone and he accepted himself as such.

He walks down the long corridor of lockers, everyone watching but no one noticing him. It's a rather strange feeling. To be watched and ignored at the same time. Watched because everyone seems to be standing on edge, waiting for you to crack, just for their moment to run and escape the worst of the threat. Ignored simply because they want nothing to do with 'your kind'.

The boy walked with his head down, not making eye contact with anyone, afraid that if he did people will notice the true horrors that reside within his mind. So he stares at the broken tiles as he makes his way out of the school. The tiled floors are chipped and cracked in places that make a design all the way until the red head reaches the concrete steps of the building's exit. As he stepped out, the warm sun lighted his pale skin, making it glow with a striking eeriness. He hated the sun.

Not that it was bad, he just preferred night time, and the moon, and the stars. At least then he could dream that he wasn't where he really was. But it would be hours before night fell, so he kept making his way out of the school building, groups of noisy teenagers pushing and shoving in their hurry. Good thing he had only one year to go... But the year had just begun and he still had to live at home with his father...a man that he hated and hated him.

As soon as he was out of the school gates the mass of loud, unruly children turned in one direction, as if a force brought them together in one place and was now leading them in the same direction. Masses of scholars flipping out their phones chatting with friends and just plain out being loud. The red head turned the other way, not in the mood to intercept so many happy spirited teenagers. His life wasn't happy spirited and he didn't want to pretend like it was.

After walking a couple of blocks, the boy rounded a corner and immediately regretted it. Standing out in front of a particularly flashy house-due to the bright yellow in which it was painted- stood a group of about 7 people. Three doing slightly impressive stunts on skateboards, two watching and a duo of two girls in the back ground talking, rather loudly, about whose haircut is better. The brown haired one saying hers was more 'in season' and the obviously dyed pink haired girl said her color was more 'trendy'. The red head sighed, just when he thought he got away from them another pack reeled their nasty heads around the corner. He didn't really wanted to walk past them but this was his only way home, unless he wanted to trudge the thirteen blocks in the other direction amongst a statistically bigger, louder group.

He decided to take his chances, hoping that the cola guzzling teens didn't notice him. To his horror though, the board of a blond, particularly spiky haired kid decided to flee from his owner, causing the boarder to land on his backside, the skateboard slid all the way across the street, just as the boy walked past. The group of teens stared down at the planted boy, then suddenly burst into peals of laughter, obviously the blond had no talent because they were laughing really hard despite the fact that they were all friends. The blond who had been splayed all over the black gravel lifted up suddenly, looking around for his board. Then called out to the boy walking, at a much faster pace than before, down the block.

"Gaara? Oi, Gaara!" the blond waved to get the red head's attention. To his better judgement Gaara stoped, turning around to see the blond bounding happily to his side. He rose his non-existant brow in question.

"It is Gaara, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, we've got homeroom together with Kakashi-sensei." The blond grinned widely at Gaara, the too blue pools of his eyes disappearing into tight slits.

Gaara responded with a shrug and continued walking ignoring the loud teen. But he was once again intercepted by this Naruto Uzumaki, the boy stood right in front of him. Gaara sighed. "Move."

Naruto waved a finger in front of his face. "Not before you say hi and smile." He grinned at the red head.

Gaara's brow furled some more. 'Is this guy serious', he thought, exhausted by Naruto's cheerfulness. The guy just got grounded, by his board no less, he should be in pain by the force in which he hit the ground, but somehow he still had enough energy to bother the anti-social red head.

"Hi." He grumbled out, trying to push past the blond again, he didnt budge.

"Awl, you can do better than that." He said, pulling the boy's cheeks, effectively 'showing' him the proper way to smile. Gaara reeled at the contact and slapped the blond's hands away from his face.

"Dont. Touch me." He said darkly before storming past the boy, too angry to divulge him anymore.

Naruto stared at the dispersing figure of Gaara as he walked down the rest of the block and turned the corner. He sighed. He didn't mean to offend him, just thought he needed to loosen up some. He was always quiet in class, either reading, writing in some journal or sleeping. He had never met anyone so antisocial...maybe accept for Sasuke, but that was another story. He grabbed his board and jogged over back to his group, who all stared wide eyed at him, with the exception of Shino, whose eyes couldn't be seen behind his ever present glasses. Even in school the teachers never bothered him to take them off. They must not care, that or they don't notice because he's had them on for so long. And Neji who raised a curious eyebrow towards the blond.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" One of his friends asked, a brunette, with red fangs tattooed on each of his cheeks, put there '_so he would look cool_' or so he said.

"What?" Naruto questioned, he was only trying to make a friend.

"You do know who that was, don't you?" The brunette questioned again, his mammoth dog snoozing on the grass close by.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Kiba, I do. What of it."

The male in question raised his hands in defeat. "Hey, you want to bother psycho's then have at it. It's your life."

"Wha?" he asked, his face twisted in confusion. "Neji, what's he talking about?"

"That guy, moved here from Suna High. He was expelled, but the reasons are unclear. Some say that he's unstable." Naruto stared at his friend. The boy just shrugged his ponytail back over his shoulder. "People haven't exactly warmed up to him. Truth is I don't think he wants them to either."

The blond laughed, the sound short, spreading through the air to land at the snoozing dog's ear; it twitched in response. "Since when do I believe rumors? People should come up with something else better to do with their lives." He grabbed his skateboard and tossed it over the fence into the yard.

"You're leaving?" A girl with a long bleached blonde ponytail asked.

"Yeah, I'm going home. Got to get dinner started before Jiraiya comes home and goes bananas. Later." A round of 'see ya's' could be heard as the blond rounded the corner. It had been three full years since his guardian had officially adopted him as his son. In some ways that was a blessing and a concern. Jiraiya, while strict, was irresponsible. He often forgot simple things and pressured Naruto about events he wasn't supposed to know about until he was grown and happily married. Needless to say the guy was a perv, who liked his dinner ready when he came home from his (quote) studies (end quote). Naruto didn't have any idea how the man kept bringing in money, but he wasn't about to complain. As long as he had a roof over his head, clothes on his back and a hot meal, the perv could do whatever he please.

Naruto walked another two blocks before reaching his, he turned the corner after looking both ways across the street (because one should always be careful). It was then that he saw the red locks of a very familiar boy.

"Oi, Gaara!" He ran over to the boy. "Hey, I'm sorry for earlier, I wasn't trying to invade you personal space or anything like that."

Gaara stopped, looking back at the blond. "'S OK." He looked him down, eyeing the gash in the pale orange cargo pants that showed a slight expanse of a bronzed knee.

Naruto paused. Opened his mouth, preparing to speak, then closed it. He opened it again. "So...you're going home?"

"Yes." He turned to walk away again. Naruto hurried to catch up even though he had already walked past his house. Gaara looked back at the blond, a little annoyed to be followed by the nuisance. But he said nothing, only holding a look of annoyance as the boy began to walk beside him.

"I didnt know you lived around here. Did you just move?"

He got no answer.

"So how do you like Konoha?"

Still nothing.

"... You don't talk much do you?"

"..." Gaara quickened his pace, willing the vintage chuck tailors on his feet to move a little faster.

"Guess not. Hey you board?"

A slight shake of the head.

"Oh... Well I do. Me, Neji, Kiba, Ino and Shino sometimes, but not as much, he just likes to stand and watch most of the time. Sakura and Tenten too, Tenten's more of a skater though..." He rambled.

Gaara spun around, glaring into the blue eyes of the teen. "Look. Do you want something?" He asked angrily.

The whiskered teen shook his head, lifting his arms behind it in a laid back pose. "No. Just thought you might like some company." he smiled.

Gaara was taken back. His black rimmed eyes narrowed, making the green in his eyes stand out more. "I don't need company, thanks."

Naruto actually looked hurt. "Oh...well, OK. I'll see you in school tomorrow then." He extended his hand for the second time today, in order to receive a friendly handshake. Gaara stared at the hand in front of him. "It's just a handshake, man. I'm not gonna bite." he said with his flawless smile.

Gaara grabbed the hand that was offered in front of him tentatively. After a few firm shakes, his own thin pale hand was released from the blonde's strong tanned grip. Before the blond let go completely-to Gaara's horror- he noticed the bandages wrapped around his right hand and forearm. He heard Naruto gasp.

"What's that?" He asked, grabbing again for the red head's arm. But Gaara snatched away, hiding his bandaged arm from the boy's curious blue gaze.

"Nothing. I-I gotta go."

He turned and-while not exactly running- sped off into the direction of his home, leaving Naruto behind in stunned silence. He didn't even look back to see if the blond boy was following him or not.

That was way to close, had the boy actually succeeded in seeing his arm he would have noticed the blood stain dried around the cloth wrapped tightly around his wrist. The last thing he needed was a loud mouthed blond, asking about his home life. He refused to repeat the events in Suna. Gaara sighed eyeing his home and the shiny blue/black car parked in the driveway.

"Shit." he thought as he advanced up the walkway, grabbing for his key and opening the door. When he entered the house it was dark, Gaara removed his shoes and stepped into the living room. The downstairs region of his home was painted in a light sand brown color, the furniture coordinated in earth tones to match the walls. Every so often a hanging picture of the desert or family members could be spotted amongst the wall. All in all the place was nice, a lived in home, even though it was new, although it would never feel like home for Gaara. It was also quiet, too quiet for his father's jaguar to be parked in the drive way. Something was definitely wrong, he had too much experience not to know otherwise. He stepped further into the shadowed space, not really reacting when a strong hand reached out and close around his neck and slam him against the painted sand wall.


	2. It's Not Like That

**Chapter 2: It's Not Like That**

Naruto opened the door to his and Jiraiya's two bedroom apartment, still a little glum about the whole Gaara situation. He hadn't meant to offend the guy, he just wanted to know what was wrong. Sure it was probably nothing, the guy was probably just a little clumsy and he fell down somewhere or something like that. But the way Gaara was so jumpy about it made the blond feel like it was something else, but then again he was the one who was always quick to jump to conclusions-very often the wrong conclusions. There was still blood on the bandage, Naruto had noticed, so when he reached to grab the red heads arm and he snatched it away it was probably because it was a fresh wound and it still hurt. Yeah, it still hurt, that's why Gaara didn't want him to see.

"Hey, I'm home."

He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the spacey apartment, looking around for the man in question. The living room was open but not really filled with anything accept the essentials, a maroon leather couch propped up against the wall, dark wood end tables scattered everywhere with a matching coffee table. The TV stood in the center of that and the kitchen, which was relatively clear of dishes for a change. Naruto dropped his bag near the couch and walked down the hall to his room.

"Hey Ji, are you home old man?" He knocked on the third door of the hall-because his room was the first door and the bathroom was the second. The response he got was a light snore from the room of his guardian. Naruto opened the door, peeking inside at the man resting on the floor, bottle of sake in hand, snoozing lightly. The blond made an exasperated sound as he stepped into the room and kicked the sleeping senior hard on the back. The man made a painful grunt before he lifted up, squinting his eyes at the teen.

"Naru-kun, you're home." Jiraiya lifted up, opening and closing his eyes tight, trying to see through his drunken stupor. Naruto growled.

"Don't Naru-kun me, you drunk. What are you doing here? Why aren't you working, or doing your 'research'." He lifted his hands and gestured the quotations of the word. The elder just lifted his lips into a wide smile and waved his hand, obviously still a little tipsy. Jiraiya always was a diluted drunk, always understanding but never absorbing what was going on around him. Naruto wondered how the heck he was able to survive with a guardian like him still sober. Jiraiya was definitely a bad influence but he was there when it really mattered, when he was sober at least.

"Naw, i ain't drunk, I finished my research and decided to come home and celebrate, but you weren't here. Where have you been." he asked, no drunken slur traceable in his voice, but Naruto doubted that his guardian wasn't in fact a little tipsy.

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the old man stand from his place on the floor and walk out of the room. He followed closely behind, kind of like a lost puppy would do to a stranger with food. "Out with the guys."

"Ah." Jiraiya said knowingly. "Those bunch. You certainly have been fitting in with that lot, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the diminutive 'kun' again. He pouted and glared evilly at his guardian's back. "Yeah, well every since I've been back things have been different between us. They're my friends now."

Jiraiya turned his white head around and smiled at the teen. "That's good Naruto." He turned into the kitchen and rummaged throughout the fridge taking out an old box of pizza that Naruto had no recollection of ever ordering. Naruto turned around and plopped down on the couch, grabbing for the remote control. "Hey Naru.." Jiraiya called from the kitchen. Naruto gave a grunt to show that he was listening. "Is that Tsunade still the principal there."

It was something in the mans voice that made the blond cringe. "Eww, I'm not answering that."

"Come on Naruto."

"Of course she's still there, unfortunately, its the stubborn ones that wont die." the last was mumbled as he flipped through channel after channel, deciding there was nothing worth watching.

Jiraiya's cackle was loud, shaking the boy a bit. "What cha get in trouble for this time?"

Naruto sighed and cut off the TV, laying back on the couch with his arms behind his head. "The crazy old bat said i was defacing public property. Grandma Tsunade needs to lay off, seriously."

"Well did you?"

"I was just riding my skateboard." He nearly shouted. Jiraiya said nothing, assuming that wasn't the whole story.

"Uh huh.." He prompted.

"Through the freshly painted steps of the main building." It was Jiraiyas turn to grunt, knowing exactly how destructive the teen could be. "It's not like i did it on purpose, I was halfway through the hall before i noticed the paint on the wheels." He said distressingly, looking up at the ceiling, making little patterns out of it's bumpy surface.

"How much time did she give you this time?"

"A week."

"That's not so bad. Last time it was three."

Naruto shook his head. "Last time it was three weeks detention. Nothing else, that's all. This time it a weeks detention and community service."

Jiraiya tried to hold back his laughter. "Doing what?" He desperately tried to keep a straight face, Naruto wasn't the type to clean up his messes.

"Cleaning up the graffiti off an entire hallway. Stupid lady has a grudge against me or something." He kicked one of the maroon pillows onto the floor and watched as Jiraiya stepped out of the kitchen, arms folded, a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

The blond's eyes rose in shock. Hadn't he heard him this whole time. He had to clean up the work made by dozens of other kids that attended that school-himself included- all by himself. He wondered if the old man was really losing it in his old age, either that or there was something else that those black eyes of his saw in the teen that Naruto didn't know.

"What are you talking about?" Turning his head towards the white haired man he saw a smirk lift his lips.

"The only time you get this frustrated is when you like someone you cant have, like Neji. You remember that? I couldnt say anything to you without getting into an argument. So i'm gonna eliminate the confrontational phase and just ask you straight out: Who is it this time?"

"You're crazy old man." He turned away, looking back at the ceiling.

"OK, but don't say I never asked. I might not be a very good father, but I've got instincts Naruto-kun. And judging from your reactions, you really like this one."

The frustrated teen lifted up from the couch and stormed to his room. "It's not like that you perv!" He slammed the door for good measure and lay down on his bed, thinking how the hell could he pick up on that so quickly. While back in the living room Jiraiya sat with a satisfied grin, knowing that he was in fact right.

Naruto sighed, he didn't know how right the man was.

Naruto tossed over onto his side and tried to clearly think about Gaara and his situation, but found it difficult when the distracting voice of Jiraiya filled the air, singing horribly a song that Naruto didn't have any intentions of ever knowing.

"You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so lets do it like they do on the dis-cov-ery channel...!"

The blond growled and pulled a pillow over his head to try and stifle the noise. It didn't work. Then he tried the next best thing, got out his CD player and headphones and turned it up full volume. While listening to the soothing, but more importantly loud screaming lyrics of Linkin Park's _Numb_, his mind went back to what Jiraiya said. Was he always confrontational every time he wanted something he couldn't have? He supposed it was true when he first started to date Neji, but that was different and they're cool now. What was more important was why does the perv think he like Gaara? Naruto's frown deepened, he didn't _like him _like him, he was being friendly is all. Sure he was surprised by the way the guy snatched away from him, but that doesn't explain his mood. He was pissed that grandma Tsunade made him do community service, that's all. The old man was just jumping to conclusions like always.

* * *

Gaara made a small sound in his throat as his back made contact with the wall, and the back of a very strong hand made sharp contact with his face, no doubt leaving yet another bruise, contributing to the gallery of scars and wounds littering the rest of his body, The most current still bandaged and throbbing on his arm, the blood running down his fingers. But his face stayed calm, he wouldn't show any emotions, he couldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"What the hell are you doing here so late? I told you 3:30, are you trying to piss me off?" Gaara's green eyes searched through the darkness and found the face of his angry father. Of course he knew what time he was supposed to be home, and of course his father knew it was only 3:17, but that wouldn't keep him from trying to ruin the boy even further. And Gaara wouldnt tell him otherwise, he just answered the man with a blank bored expression. His father's eyes grew darker.

"The next time you come in here this late, I'll do more than break your goddamn arm...got that?" Gaara said nothing, didn't nod, didn't even make a move to turn away, he just stared at his father. The one true being that truly hated him, the reason clearly ridiculous in his hazel eyes. Gaara's dad released him-not too gently- throwing him onto the clean sandy brown carpet. "Go to your room, I'm tired of looking at your face." Gaara made a move to get up, stilled when the brute walked past him, then trudged his way up the stairs, hoping his father had enough torturing him for one night.

He entered his room and threw his bag on the floor, he didn't slam the door, but closed it gently because truthfully he wasn't angry. He had no reason to be; his father was insane. Perhaps not clinically, but he was unstable, Gaara saw that every time he looked into his eyes. Every time he hit him, every time he beat him, every single time he saw that look in his eyes, he knew. He blamed himself for it, it was his fault after all no one but him could be blamed, that way he sort of felt he deserved it. His father was angry and filled with hate and he did the only thing logical: expressed it towards the one responsible.

Gaara took off his jacket and inspected his bandaged arm carefully. No major harm done. He washed and re-bandaged the wound. At the hospital he refused to get a cast because then people would get curious and suspect things. He didn't like other people butting into his business. It would seem odd that a 17 year old kid that does nothing but write in journals and read old books and poems about authors long since dead, would just up and break is arm all of a sudden. So no cast, sure it was painful and he had to take a lot of antibiotics and painkillers, but it was worth the privacy. That is until Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara showered and put on his night clothes, even though it was only 4:21, he had no intentions of going out tonight. Besides he had no friends, he was alone most of the time, accept for at school, but that made no difference seeing that nobody even acknowledged his presence. He looked into the bathroom mirror, his red hair still wet clinging to his skin, covering half his face, his pale skin almost translucent, and his teal eyes turned blueish-green from the steam in the bathroom rimmed in black, the evidence of night after night without sleep. He lifted the hair out of his face to see the bright red mark on his forehead, put there himself years ago, it almost looked like a tattoo, but if one looked close enough, one would know better. But you couldn't see the lines of the scar unless his hair was out of his face, and it was always in his face so few people actually knew it was there. Gaara hated the way he looked, he was pale and skinny, but not sickly skinny. Skinny enough to see the bone poke out of his hip. His father complained about his weight all the time, but no matter how much he ate, he just couldn't seem to gain any weight. He figured he must have a high metabolism, and told his father so, which resulted in a slap in the face and a busted lip. He learned not to speak out against his father again. Aside from the thinness, the boy was covered in scars and blueish-purple bruises, all donated too him by his father, no fee necessary. A gift of love, from father to son.

Gaara snorted, turning off the light and heading out of his private bathroom. He sat at his desk and opened one of his many journals and started to write. He paused, shaking his head, then started to doodle on the edge of the page. He drew a hand, a small dainty hand with it's palm upturned. On that hand he drew an eye, an eye rimmed in black, thick black, so dark the white iris seemed to stand out. Then he took his pencil and traced the kanji that was so delicately written on his forehead, the mark that was a symbol of everything he didn't believe in. He wrote: love.

Sighing, the red head leaned away from his journal to look over the drawing in thought. For some reason, it made him think of Naruto. He frowned, why on earth would he be thinking of him. He shrugged and stretched out the shoulder of his right arm, wincing a little when he strained his hand a little too much. Damn Naruto Uzumaki and his brute like grip. There it was again, the goofy blond on the skateboard. Gaara lifted his hand to his face, remembering the way the blond tugged at his cheeks in an attempt to get him to smile. He felt the corners of his mouth tweak a little. Then suddenly he shook his head.

"What the hell am i thinking." He mumbled and looked at the clock, it was already 8:29. He closed the book in front of him and stared at the sticker of a raccoon playing in sand on the front. For some reason, that made him think of Naruto too. Gaara frowned and stood up to look out his window. It was a beautiful night and he wasn't close to tired, which he should be seeing as he hadn't got a full nights sleep in weeks. Sometimes he would just stare out the window, that or write in his journal. Neither sounded more tempting, Gaara didn't know what it was but everything he did seemed to remind him of Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. The Bad Touch

**Chapter 3: The Bad Touch**

It was way too early to be thinking about a guy in that light, the red head thought as he rummaged around in his drawers, searching for a shirt to wear. Satisfied with a black T that said 'sabaku kyuu' in kanji letters with the picture of a skull sticking out of the desert floor on the front, he pulled the material over his head, ruffling up is hair more than it already was. He sighed, giving himself a last look in the mirror. Form fitting jeans, black shirt and hoody, and three year old chuck's...yep, this was as good as it was going to get. He ran his fingers through his hair, to straighten it out even a little, grabbed a journal and headed out the door.

He always wondered why his father never went inside his room. If he wanted to do real damage, all the man had to do was destroy his personal effects, like all of Gaara's journals with his stories and poems and drawings. The books that he loved so much and put his heart into creating. What would be worse, however is if his father ever read what was inside of the notebooks. Everything, every sketch, was dedicated to him or his uncle. Some angry, very little love, but most filled with hate, often done after his father's most brutal beatings. If he were ever to read some of those, the punches would never stop. Gaara shook his head at the thought. No. He liked it better this way, this was the only how his father ever communicated with him, somehow, in some sick sadistic way, this was his way of saying I love you. Isn't that what he was supposed to think?

The red head walked downstairs and immediately smelled the distinguishing aroma of his father's coffee. He drank it every morning; espresso, black. Gaara trudged into the kitchen, unsmiling, expecting anything from the man this morning. When he walked in he saw him sitting at the breakfast table, brown hair slicked back into a professional style, hazel eyes focused on the newspaper in front of him. Gaara got his eyes from his father, the only trait that did him any good in fact. They changed colors along with his mood, right now his was a sort of aquamarine suggesting he was relatively calm this morning.

His eyes lifted up from the paper, looking almost serene as he spoke to the teen cordially. "When do report cards come out?"

Very fatherly, not even a 'Good morning son'. "In another month."

His eyes narrowed. "I wont tolerate last years behavior. If your grades aren't up to par then you're gonna have to find another way to get into college." the man shook his head, lifting the steaming mug to his lips again.

Gaara shifted the weight from one leg to the other, not accepting that that was all his father had to say. And of course it wasn't, Yondaime had just begun.

"If you think I'm going to pay for your college tuition with those kind of grades, you've got another thing coming toward you. Temari got all A's and got into Sunagakure State, your brother Kankuro has the option to choose from a variety of colleges. I refuse to let some weakling linger in our family, you were meant for so much more Gaara."

He had heard this speech before, always the same, not one word out of place. But Temari did this... She got to go here... She has the potential to be... And Kankuro he'll be famous someday, well known throughout the world. He said these things as if it were some how Gaara's fault that he was the way he is now. That his siblings were perfect and he could never, no matter how much he tried, amount to them in his father's eyes. But little did his father know, his children weren't as perfect as they seemed, Temari dropped out a semester of college to pursue her acting career, and Kankuro probably wont even go to college, choosing to find a job and move out of his father's house instead. That seemed the smartest to Gaara, he had similar plans once he graduated. But his father never saw this, it was all because of his diluted dream. Everyone in his family was perfect, accept for Gaara that is.

He nodded slowly, however, showing his father he was listening, the man just grunted and flipped the page in his newspaper, no longer interested in his son. Gaara took it as cue to leave. He headed out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way. Last night he kept thinking about Naruto Uzumaki, which was odd considering the only time he remembered seeing the blond in class was when he asked the teacher what he was reading, to which the silver haired sensei responded 'Nothing for little girls and boys to be reading.' And Naruto said, 'Oh, i know that book. My dad writes 'em, they're pretty perverted if you ask me.' a pause. 'Hey Kakashi sensei, are you a perv?' The blond was then immediately escorted to the principal's office. Besides that one event, Gaara couldn't exactly say that he knew the boy, other than he hung out with the group that he saw him with yesterday.

Gaara shrugged as he walked, taking in the fresh autumn air. Konoha was so much different than Suna, no drastic weather changes, when it was autumn it felt like autumn, when it was spring, it felt like spring. In Suna you got two choices really hot or really cold, there was no dynamics in-between. Especially when dealing with a desert town.

Before he knew it, the red head was already at school, a little late, but there no less. The last groups of scholars were arriving at the gates just as he stepped through and into the rundown building. Konoha High had its quirks everything from it's principal, Lady Tsunade to it's quirky gym staff which included a teacher by the name of Gai. Each of his teachers had their own way of handling each class, in English there was Iruka sensei, who seemed to get frustrated fairly quickly. More than once a few profanities can be heard tumbling out of his mouth quietly as he willed the students to stop talking and pay attention. The poor man spent more time lecturing on focus than English. Baki who taught economics and government, he reminded Gaara a lot of a sneaky politician, so the job suited him well. Kurenai Yuhi, who preferred her students to call her Kurenai because it didn't make her feel so old had only one standard: shut up and pay attention, to put it bluntly no one really caused any trouble in her math class, the students actually volunteered to do work on the board-a feat yet to be conquered by all other teachers. Rumor has it that her and Asuma, the history teacher are together, but it's not like Gaara pays attention to those types of rumors anyway, or any rumor for that matter. In truth it's because a lot of unpleasant stories have been spread about him as well.

But there was no teacher by far better than all the rest than Kakashi Hatake, or Kakashi sensei. Even though technically homeroom was a class and they were supposed to be learning something the whole 57 minutes they were in class, Kakashi sensei was more laid back, letting the children do what they wanted, as long as it did not get too loud. Gaara loved second period, because this was the time he had-besides 6th period where Gai-sensei would make him run four laps around the track despite his various bruises-to think all to himself. And he got to read and write stuff in his journal. He was one of the first ones in class and chose a seat way in the back row, Kakashi would know he was there when he called role, he always did, whether the red head said 'here' or not.

He had just pulled his favorite book from his bag and opened the page to The Raven by Edger Allen Poe, when he heard the scraping noise of a single desk creeping toward him. Gaara did not look up. He already knew who it was.

The blond sat backwards in his seat, his arms crossed over the head of the chair and he grinned widely at the red head. But the green eyed one made no move to lift his head, so Naruto cleared his throat.

"Whatcha readin'?"

Gaara sighed. "A book."

"What's the name of it?"

He moved his hand out of the way so that the teen could read the blood red words written on the front cover of the book. Naruto grunted.

"Edgar Allen Poe, huh? Sounds heavy...what's it about?" Scrunching up his features, attempting to make a serious face, Naruto stared at the boy but he refused to look up from his book.

"Poems."

Sunny blond brows raised in shock. "Poems." he stated, almost surprised that a guy like this could be reading poems.

Another sigh came from his pale lips. "Yes and short stories."

Naruto made a low whistling noise and the red head looked up at him in annoyance. He raised his hands and shrugged, agreeing to be quiet. And he was...for a while. "What are the poems about?"

"Do you mind, I cant concentrate when you ask so many questions."

"You have green eyes, did you know that?"

Gaara made a sound of disgust. The blond was just trying to get under his skin, that's all. He was obnoxious, that's what he was, his beautiful blue eyes sparkled in front of him like some ocean jewel. He raised his nonexistent brow toward the boy. Closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Yes i know i have green eyes."

Naruto squinted a little, bringing his face closer toward the red head. Seeing a hint of sea-blue he shook his head. "No, their blue, or blueish green."

Gaara stared with a baffled look at the blond, holding his book closer to him. "What?"

"Your eyes just turned colors. They're blue now. ...no wait, they just turned green. Holy Cow! now they're blue, now green, now blue. Wait a second...green! No, no, no, my bad, they're blue. No wait-"

"Get away from me." Gaara said hostilely as the blond inched closer and closer toward his face. That was much to close for comfort and Naruto Uzumaki already made him feel edgy.

Naruto backed off, looking around the classroom, making eye contact with a fellow student who also happened to be one of his long time friends. The boy was munching on a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos and studying him intently through his half pinched eyes. Naruto lifted his shoulders to implicate the silent 'What!' his mouth formed. The obviously chubby boy-because he got offended when people called him fat-turned away with a questioning look to bother the other pony-tailed lazy teen, currently asleep on his desk. The blond shook his head and turned back to the red head who was studying him with his brilliant green-blue-ish eyes. Naruto's eyes shifted back and forth between the guy in front of him and a poster in back of his head that read: TRY HARD. The harder you try, the funnier it is to everyone else when you fail. But green-blue narrowed behind heavy black lids, Naruto gulped.

"What?" he accused.

"If your friends don't like you talking to me, why do you bother?" Gaara asked, closing his book and laying it down on the table.

He made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Pfft, those guys suck, they say I'm crazy or something. But I'm just trying to make a friend." His lips lifted into that dazzling smile again, eyes disappearing, Gaara tried to will the warmth in his cheeks to cool but failed. He had always been good at hiding his emotions, but bodily functions were another thing so when the soft blush crept through his cheeks, there was nothing to do to stop it. Gaara turned away, not wanting the blond to notice.

He leaned back in his chair, not making eye contact with Naruto. "Why don't you make friends with someone else."

"Because you're the most interesting person I've met."

Gaara was taken back, he stared into Naruto's too blue eyes and found no falsities in the boy's words. Surely he wasn't that interesting. He was a normal-well almost normal aside from the fact that he cant remember the last time he slept and his father wants to kill him-angsting, turn of the century literature obsessed teen with an antisocial complex. Not that fantastic in his book. So why would this guy all of a sudden have an interest in him?

"Why?"

The blond shrugged and grinned again, the pools of his eyes sparkling. "I dunno you seem pretty cool. I've never met a guy that nursed a badly broken arm without a cast. Even I couldn't handle that pain." He breathed nearly awestruck.

Everything in Gaara's world came crashing down around him.. How had he known it was broken? He only got a glimpse of the bandage and maybe-now that he thought about it- the blood stain too. That couldn't have been enough to deduct that his whole forearm was broken, it was impossible. Gaara kept it hidden too well, why no one had even seen the bandages before yesterday. That's just how cautious he was. He studied the blond carefully, his eyes changing into a hard green.

"How do you know I broke my arm?"

Again a shrug, that seemed to be the blonds favorite reaction that and the laid back pose he had currently fashioned, leaning back on the desk, hands resting comfortably behind his head. "The bandage is what first caught me, but i initially thought you hurt it, you know some kind of cut or bruise, but when i shook your hand yesterday, the grip was pretty weak. And also by the way you move it around, you're too careful and you always hold it a certain way. I broke my arm twice, the first was minor and I didn't need a cast neither, that's how i knew."

Gaara sighed, placing his left hand over his bandaged right one. "You're very...observant."

The blond laughed. "You can learn a lot from a person by their handshake." Gaara nodded, distant, knowing already the next question the boy would ask: "How'd you break it?" Sometimes he could swear he was psychic.

Gaara never was one to lie, about anything. But he couldn't tell this blond, who he did not know anything about, that his father kicked him down a whole flight of stairs, causing his arm to get caught in the banister. No what would the odd ball think then...that he was being abused. Not exactly an option, but the red head didn't want to lie either.

"I...fell." Maybe that would be enough explanation. He wasn't lying...but he wasn't telling the boy the whole truth.

The blond let it go, sensing the topic was a little tender, instead he changed the subject. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Tomorrow was a Saturday, no school, meaning the children of Konoha got to let loose and have fun, that is if they didn't have any homework to keep them inside. Which did not matter to Naruto Uzumaki, seeing that he rarely did his homework in the first place.

"Why?"

This guy asks why a lot, Naruto pondered. "Me and a couple of friends were gonna hang out at Ichiraku Ramen."

Despite it's name Ichiraku Ramen was a skate park, built to accommodate the various wiles of the teenage skater generation. From half pipes, grinding material, ramps and miscellaneous could be found all around the place. It was Naruto's home. Not because of it's 24 hour availability, but right next door was an Ichiraku Ramen, the all you can eat ramen shop. They made the best pork ramen any healthy blond haired, blue eyed teenager could eat. But Naruto's hope would soon be shattered as soon as Gaara opened his mouth.

"I cant."

"What, why? You grounded or something?"

"Something like that."

"Man, that sucks." the boy let out a huff of air in annoyance.

"Besides, i don't like ramen."

Naruto's face was aghast, and Gaara almost had to hide a smile. The way the blond looked at him you would think he had just insulted his mother. His hand was placed on his chest as if someone had just struck him with a 2x4, his handsome face twisted in utter shock. He was quite the character. As the blond started going into a rave about Ichiraku's ramen being the best in the entire universe and giving detailed descriptions on each element they threw into the dish, Gaara noticed something rather interesting about the teen. First of all his hair wasn't in it's normal spikes, as if he took a shower this morning and did not bother with his hair, the reason for it looking so tousled; it covered most of his eyes. On his black shirt was a picture of a miniature fox with nine tails, chewing on what looked like a leaf. His blue jeans were faded and tattered at the ends, a sign of improper care. But what caught Gaara's eye the most was the necklace he wore around his neck, the thing two small silver ornaments, decorating the sides of and aquamarine jewel. It was gorgeous, he wondered where the boy got it from.

"Where did you get that?" He asked before realizing the words that breathed through his lips.

Naruto paused in mid-sentence and stared down at the thing that held the red head so transfixed. "Oh, grandma Tsunade gave it to me after improving my unethical behavior back in middle school. She said it would help me toward my dream."

"What's that?" My, was he being talkative today or what?

The blond shook his head, holding said necklace in his palm. "If i tell you then it wont come true." Besides if he told him, Gaara would only laugh.

Gaara shrugged, then pulled one of three notebooks from his bag, sudden inspiration. Naruto watched as the male opened to a blank page and got out a pen.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing, you just gave me inspiration."

Naruto beamed, he had been Gaara' inspiration? Needles to say he was flattered. His grin stayed in place as he hovered over the red head and watched as his pen moved across the page. First he traced out various circles, all around a bigger one in the middle, careful no to make a mistake obviously because he had been doodling in pen and thus had no way to erase his errors. Naruto watched as the shape of a frog quickly took form. It had small round eyes, a chubby face and what looked like war paint streaked across his froggy lips and head, not to mention it was wearing a vest. Naruto made a strange face when the pen stopped moving.

"I gave you inspiration to do _that_?"

Gaara's brow furled. "Yes."

"Oh...ok, can you call it Gamakichi?"

"...sure." The red head gave the blond a funny look and closed the journal, Naruto snatched it.

"What else you got in here?"

Gaara made a grab for it but the blond held it away, just out of his reach. It wasn't funny to Gaara, his arm still throbbed. "Give that back."

The blond made a face. "Why should I?"

Gaara growled, then gave up, not interested in playing immature games. He watched in silent horror as Naruto flipped page after page, not really reading-because no one could read that fast- just absorbing the things that were written and drawn on the pages. Then he stopped at a particular sketch. I't looked like a little boy, like it could be a miniature version of Gaara, if only he was smaller and chubbier. Naruto smiled unconsciously as his eyes looked over the picture then he abruptly looked up to meet Gaara's green eyes.

"What's Yashamaru?"

Gaara frowned and snatched the book back out of the blond's hands. Tender. That was a very tender subject that he did not want to divulge in at this very moment. "Look, why don't you go bother someone else."

Naruto's face sunk again.He thought he was really getting along with the boy. Had he said something wrong? He really wanted to get close to Gaara but the gut was so stubborn, he wouldn't let him near. He hated to see people in pain, he wanted to know what made Gaara tick. Why he was so distant all of the time. How come he didn't have any friends, despite the fact of being in Konoha from the beginning of the summer. He just found him interesting. Naruto got up from the desk and walked back over to Chouji and Shikamaru after thoroughly being dismissed by Gaara.

After school, the red head walked in the opposite direction he always took, not risking another encounter with the bubbly blond.


	4. Bleed It Out

**Chapter 4: Bleed it Out**

OK, so Gaara wasn't exactly speaking to him on a 'friendly' basis, no big deal, right? Naruto was a big boy, he could live with that. It's not like not being friends with the guy was going to kill him, right. He could so handle this.

"I so can't handle this! What am i doing wrong?"

"Have you given thought to the fact that _maybe_ he's not looking to make friends." said Neji, not looking up from the laptop placed in front of him on Naruto's bed. The blond made a frustrated sound in his throat, pacing back and forth across his bedroom floor. It had been a whole day since the homeroom encounter with the red head. He really wanted to know what he did wrong. Naruto fell back on his bed, causing Neji to bounce up with the force of his weight and type a few words out of place. He closed his eyes any pressed backspace. It was not the first time the aggravated blond had done that.

"The guy's a fortress, anytime i talk to him he gives me these one word answers or tells me to stop bothering him. Am i really that annoying?" He looked up at Neji, his big blue eyes sparkling in innocence.

Neji frowned and rubbed his temple. "Yes."

The blond lifted up from his bed, supporting himself with both hands and looked into Neji's pale lavender eyes. Sometime he was so honest Naruto hated him. But in some ways he was right, perhaps he was coming down on Gaara a little too hard. Maybe he should lighten up, brush him off. They always did say once you lose interest the other comes searching.

"That won't work either, the most that would happen would be him ignoring you even more." It was scary the way the raven could read someones mind, like he could see right through you, and everything you were thinking. Naruto sighed, feeling defeated.

"What should i do then? How do i gain the interest of a person that doesn't want mine in the first place." he was beyond ideas of how to approach the red head.

Neji paused, closing the notebook in front of him, he seemed to be thinking. Then he said. "Figure it out."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But i thought you were gonna help me."

"I can't help you until you help yourself Naruto." the raven haired boy retorted calmly, crossing his legs Indian style under him. "You're a smart guy, you can figure it out."

The blond crashed down on the bed again making another frustrated sound. "No, i'm not." He whined.

"Well then give up."

"Never!"

Neji gave the teen an annoyed look then gazed over to Kiba, who just shrugged and resumed his attention back to the TV screen on which was currently a match between Sora and Demyx. His pale eyes focused on the giant waterfalls splashing into the air, and the sitar bearing nobody shouting 'Dance water dance' before bringing his concentration back to the male. Naruto lay with his arms covering his face, a side of the boy he had not seen since he found out he had been attracted to the more masculine sex. It was actually kind of cute.

"You really like this guy, don't you Naruto." The blond removed his arm to look him in the eyes. He waited a long time before nodding and covering his face again. Neji laughed. "Then tell him the truth."

Naruto rolled off the bed again to pace, placing his hands behind his head in thought. "I can't do that, I might just scare him off again."

"I say you just leave the creep alone then." This came from Kiba who was thoroughly getting owned by a certain mullet sporting Organization XIII member. He cursed, holding the control in odd angles pressing the buttons furiously. He had finally got the nocturne's life down to the last bar, but due to a slap upside the head, the brunette lost possession of the control and it flew into the air, ultimately causing him to lose the match. A floating Sora appeared on the screen along with the question: Do you wish to continue? Kiba wailed. "Noooooo! I was this close!"

Naruto snickered behind his hand and turned back to Neji who was smiling a little. "Seriously Nej, I have no clue what to do. It's like he's hiding something and he's doing a damn good job at protecting whatever it is."

"It's up to you Naruto." The raven haired boy sighed and flipped open the computer again. Naruto blew out a long frustrated breath and scratched his head. This was more complicated than he thought it'd be.

* * *

Gaara sat on his bed in his room currently nursing his newest bruise. Just for the hell of it he had asked his father if he could go out with Naruto Uzumaki. That had been a big mistake. Yondaime had backhanded him so hard he could have sworn there were a couple of teeth that got knocked loose. He rubbed his battered cheek, knowing for sure there would be a bruise left behind in the morning, the inside of his mouth had the metallic taste of blood. He wondered how long it would be before he actually went crazy. Had it happened already? He had actually gotten use to the blows even up to the point where expected when they were coming. Actually they didn't even hurt anymore, he was numb.

Reaching into his backpack, Gaara pulled out a dark grey notebook and opened it then stopped abruptly to look down at the page in front of him. It was the picture Uzumaki had inspired him to draw. Usually he never drew such animated things but the picture just came to mind when he thought of Naruto. The blond was very animated. And what type of a name is Gamakichi for a frog? He wondered smiling down at the thick script written by his muse. Perhaps having him close would not be so bad he pondered but then promptly shook his head. He already discovered his arm, if he let the blond closer, who knows what other things he might find out.

Gaara closed the book. He'd keep Naruto Uzumaki at arm's length.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by his door suddenly opening, reveal a slightly older man, with the same brown hair as his father, accept longer and more shaggy looking. And instead of the bright aquamarine eyes adorned to him and Yondaime, his was a warm chocolate color. The man smiled as he tossed his younger brother an ice pack.

"For the swelling." He stated when the red head threw him a confused look. He walked into the room, closing the door, he sat down on the bed next to his brother.

Gaara smiled appreciatively, holding the cool pack to his burning jaw. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. I wanted to surprise you but you were still sleeping."

Gaara's brilliant green eyes narrowed. No wonder he hadn't been tired all day. "I was asleep?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, first time I've seen you look so peaceful."

Gaara grunted, not aware that he had in fact fallen asleep sometime around midnight. But the thing that would have confused him more was the fact that he had fallen asleep while thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. He and Kankuro sat in silence for a while, his older brother just staring at him in an empathizing way. He turned his face not wanting to know what his brother was thinking. But Kankuro spoke up instead.

"You know you don't have to stay here and endure this. You can come back to Suna with me. I got my own place now." Kankuro tried to sound up beat, but his brother still held that same sullen look on his face. "You cant let him keep doing this to you Gaara."

"Doing what?"

"This!" He made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing toward Gaara's entire body and all the wounds carved on it. Kankuro sighed. "Me and Temari are really worried about you. You cant stay here with him."

Gaara turned back, letting his eyes focus on his brother. Kankuro, who looked so much like their father, who looked out for him even when he was little. His brother loved him and like so many times before was only trying to protect him, only this time it was from a horror much worse than middle school bullies. Their father.

"I cant. I have to finish school." He mumbled as if he were making a point.

"You can finish there."

"I was kicked out, remember."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. You've changed Gaara, you're not the way you use to be. If you prove that, people will forgive you."

He was being offered by the chance of a lifetime: To leave his father's house and get away from his beatings day after day. He was crazy not to take Kankuro up on his offer. This was everything he wanted, to be free of his father and the bad memories that followed with him. But to leave, he would be giving up a lot of things: his father, his school...Naruto. Gaara lowered the ice from his face, wondering why it would matter if he were to leave the blond behind. he knew nothing about the boy, other than he was loud and obnoxious. He probably wouldn't even care. But still...

"I cant."

"What...why?"

"I'd be leaving too many things behind."

Kankuro made an exasperated sound. "Like what? A broken arm? A beating or two everyday? Or something else?"

"Father loves me...he just has an awkward way of showing it." his voice was barely above a whisper but he said it loud enough so that his brother could hear him.

"That's not love Gaara. It's abuse, the bastard should be in jail for it,"

"I'm over it." Turning away from his older brother Gaara sighed. This really was not a time in which he felt like arguing. He had done this time and time again, more often with Temari. He supposed that she had recently persuaded Kankuro that this was an unsafe environment to live in. And she was right, but it wasn't her choice to make.

Kankuro stared at his little brother, brown eyes narrowing in thought. It had been like he'd guessed, and maybe unconsciously hoped. "So it is something else."

"What?"

"Something else is keeping you behind." It wasn't a question and Gaara didn''t want to respond, but something in him was just about to force the words out of his mouth when the phone rang. He jumped a little at the unfamiliar sound then jumped even more when his father barged into the room handing the headpiece to him.

"It's for you. Make it quick."

He nodded and watched his father leave, then gave Kankuro a steady look before putting the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oi, Gaara!" That voice was way too familiar.

"How did you get my phone number?" He grumbled into the device.

"My friend Shikamaru's a genius, but that's not the point. Look outside your window."

Gaara gave a tentative glance at Kankuro who silently mouthed the words "Who is it". Horrified, Gaara looked at the window and slowly got up off of his bed to make his way over to it. Looking down he saw a group of teenagers-the same group he had seen only days prior- standing outside his gate, a joyful looking blond at the head of the pack waving up at him with a cell phone at his ear. Gaara ducked back into his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?'

"I told you Ichiraku today." he said cheerfully.

Kankuro had some how ghosted over to his window without him knowing it and was now looking down at the pack waving. "Well now i know why you wanna stay."

Gaara puled the phone from his mouth. "Get away from there." Pulling it back up he muttered angrily. "I told you I cant."

Naruto laughed. "But we just got permission from your dad. And who's that guy?"

Kankuro was now sitting at the window ledge obviously flirting with one of the under aged girls in the group. Gaara pulled him back and closed the window. The elder made a sound of disappointment.

"Nobody. I told you i couldn't come, why cant you respect that?"

"Cause I'm stubborn. Now get your ass down here now or I'm coming up." the blond challenged.

"You woudn't dare."

"I got all A's in gym with Gai sensei, scaling a wall is nothing. Believe it." He retorted. Gaara thought for a moment, wondering if the blond was that crazy, or stupid...or both. Finally he sighed.

"Fine, give me a minute."

"Hurry up, we ain't got all day!' He said loudly into the phone then hung up. Gaara growled under his breath and turned toward his brother who currently held a look of astonishment on his face.

"Some guy, he actually got you out of the house, eh. Must be something else."

The red head crossed his arms across his chest, not liking the change in his brother's tone. "As a matter of fact, he's a pain in the ass."

Kankuro made a dismissive motion with his hand. "He seems cool if a little loud."

"And stubborn, and annoying, and obnoxious." he added.

"All the reasons why you like him." The brunette was now sitting in the chair settled in front of Gaara's desk, tossing an old bear up and down. The younger snatched it out of his hands and placed it back on the table, then stood and stared directly into his brother's eyes.

"I dont like him."

Kankuro's brow raised in question. "Riiiiiiight. That's the same thing you said about Lee. You sure do go after the weird ones." That comment earned him a pillow in the face. "OK, OK. I wont make fun." He said, still laughing, raising up from the chair. When he was halfway out the door he looked at his brothers still slightly flushed face. "Just take care of yourself, ne, Gaara." His glare softened a bit and he nodded, watching his brother exit the room. Quiet a ways down the hall he hears the elder shout. "You better hurry or they'll come storming the place guns loaded." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara groaned, lifting off his shirt and heading into the bathroom. Sometimes his brother could be a real jerk, he thought.


	5. Good Enough

**Chapter 5: Good Enough**

Naruto stood outside another five minutes before getting impatient. He opened the gate to the yard and started up the walkway. If Gaara thought he was chickening out now, he had another thing coming, especially after the blond had to persuade his father to let him come after all. Talk about a weird guy.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura called out, standing next to Ino and Sai, the freaky foreign exchange student.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking him so long." he called back, raising his hand to the door. The same guy who waved out of Gaara's window only moments before answered the door. He kinda looked like the red head, except his hair was brown and his face was a bit older. Naruto gulped.

The man smiled. "I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother." He extended his hand and the blonde gladly accepted.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleasure." Naruto was pulled into the house by Gaara's older brother. "I'm glad you finally got him out the house. He shouldn't be trapped in here all alone."

"You mean he never goes out?" he was lead through a fancy looking living room and up a flight of stairs. Gaara's father must be loaded, he thought.

In front of him he heard Kankuro snort. "Why do you think he's so pale?" The guy stopped in front of a wooden door with a sticker of a giant gourd taped onto it. Naruto tilted his head to the side, the guy really loved his stickers. "Go in, he won't mind." Said Gaara's brother, smiling with a hint of something mysterious in his eyes.

Naruto didn't trust that look. Like he wanted him to walk in and see something he wasn't supposed to see. He gave Kankuro a funny look, but the boy just smiled, patted him on the shoulder and walked back down the hall. What if Gaara was naked just beyond this door? It was too much for his post pubescent mind to perceive. He was a slab of wood away of seeing all the secrets that the red head kept hidden away inside those tight fitting emo jeans. Just the thought made his mouth want to water... But now was not the time for such nonsense. He gave himself a mental shake and put his hand on the door, willing the pervy thoughts driven into his head by Jiraiya to scatter away. His heart was racing as his palm touched the frame, unintentionally sliding the door open and causing him to stumble inside.

Oops.

He didn't know it was open.

He steadied himself and straightened, looking around cautiously. His eyes landed on jade green behind jet black lids underneath blood red hair. Naruto licked his lips carefully.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh...coming to get you." Damn, he wasn't naked after all. Naruto watched as the red head tied the strings of his shoes and tucked them inside for safekeeping. He lifted up from the bed, buckling the studded belt around his waist, that gave Naruto a glimpse-just a glimpse mind you- of an expanse of pale skin. he hadn't realized how small the guy was. I mean Neji was thin but this guy was skinny, the blond prayed he wasn't staring and brought his eyes up to meet that of an extremely attractive red head. As he looked into brilliant green pools, Naruto wondered just when this attraction became physical.

God damn Jiraiya and spreading his perverted ideals.

Gaara looked at Naruto strangely. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and stepped back when the red head stepped towards him he was almost out the door before Naruto noticed the deep red bruise on his cheek. He lifted his hand to inspect it, smoothing it under the gash that showed signs of bleeding. Gaara flinched away from his touch.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinley concerned.

Gaara looked away and grabbed the blond's hand. Naruto was lead back downstairs and out the door. The male turned to lock the door before dragging the blond the rest of the way off of his property. Somewhere he heard Kiba laugh.

"I thought you were supposed to go in and get him."

"Yeah whatever, he's here now." Naruto said, looking down at his hand still intertwined with Gaara, he was almost sad when the boy noticed too and released his grip. Naruto sighed and turned back to the group, it was ten in total including himself and Gaara. Just enough for a free round of ramen. "Alright lets go." he shouted, more excited than he should have been.

* * *

"No, I'm not doing it."

The day had been going smoothly without fault and even without a single unpleasantry shared between Gaara and anyone else. He mostly just kept to himself watching quietly from the background as Kiba, Neji and Naruto flipped, soared and grinded all throughout the skate park. He watched admirably as the latter of the three bit hard ground more than a half dozen times. Some funnier than others. Like when he boasted that he could complete a board-grind on a stair rail, but when he attempted the trick he fell backwards, nearly crushing his skull on the pavement. He was alright of course-because nothing could break the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki-but the display was pretty god damn hilarious. And not only Gaara thought so.

But the real problems started when Naruto offered-after many rounds of pork ramen-to teach Gaara how to skateboard. To which he adamantly refused. He had enough bruises that he hadn't even inflicted upon himself, why would he risk the chance of an even greater injury? But that didn't keep the blond haired blue eyed pest from being persistent.

"Awl, come on. At least try it once." he urged.

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted.

Gaara sighed, and looked at Neji with a questioning look. The male shrugged. "How many times have you fell?" The blond paused to think, placing his finger on his bottom lip. Gaara shook his head. "Exactly, I'm not risking my mental health to you brand of brain damage."

Neji, Kiba and Tenten laughed. Kiba threw his arm over Gaara's shoulder, who cringed at the contact. Not use to such friendly gestures.

"I was wrong about this guy." the brunette said while laughing. "He's something else, ne Naruto."

The blond puffed out his cheeks in anger and turned away from the still chortling group. He always had been the butt of every joke. Not that he minded, but it was getting kind of old already. His face turned the slightest shade of red and even Gaara couldn't help the smile that crept into his features. Upon seeing this, the whiskered boy turned an even deeper shade of scarlet and jumped up from the table.

"I'm going to get more ramen."

Gaara watched the boy leave and heard the last of the snickers die down. After a while he thought better of it and raised up to go after him. He actually felt bad for making fun of the guy. Something told him that he had to endure it from not only him, but the rest of the group as well. They had already made it apparent they found him 'amusing'.. He found him sitting on the fountain just outside of the park. The sun had just started setting and it was about another half an hour before the streetlights came on.

"You're not sulking are you?"

"Pfft, of course not." he turned around and grinned brilliantly at the red head. Gaara frowned, not knowing why he was here in this position in the first place.

"Why did you run away?"

Naruto stood, facing the male. "I never run. Believe it." he shrugged, looking at Gaara's cheek again, making the boy feel a little self conscious. "Are you gonna tell me where you got that scar from?"

Green eyes narrowed in challenge. "Why should I?"

"You know there's something i don't get about you Gaara. You act like this self pitying, self centered little emo kid that doesn't give anybody the time of day. And when someone tries to get close to you you push them away. Are you so boldest to say that you really don't need any friends?" accusation laced his every word as he stood in front of the boy. Naruto place his hands inside his pockets.

Gaara looked away, hiding again what he was truly feeling. Naruto wasn't having it, he stepped towards him and turned his face towards his, careful not to disturb the cut on his cheek.

"What are you trying to hide." he asked softly.

His blue eyes were pleading and clear, somehow Gaara knew that he was genuinely concerned about his well being. But he didn't trust himself enough to tell the blond, he couldn't tell him. It wasn't his problem. Up until now Gaara lived and breathed only for himself. No one else mattered as long as he was still living, which was a giant feat. He supposed his father was the only reason he still lived. The pain he felt after each scar, after each wound was prof enough that he was still conscious on this earth. It was enough to dull the bigger pain dormant inside of him, one that he had not confronted in eleven years. In truth he was grateful for his father's beatings for there was so much more that he could do to himself that would not leave him breathing the next day.

Something in the blond's eyes changed and he brought his forehead to rest on Gaara's scar, the kanji just covered by his red hair. His heart pounded as the boy's nose touched his then, ever so gently, their lips touched, a feather light caress that Gaara barely even noticed. But it was just enough to raise the warmth in his face when Naruto pulled away. He studied the red head intently, Gaara opened his mouth to speak but before he did, Naruto's hand came up to brush the hair from his forehead, revealing the still red love sign carved by him eleven years ago. Gaara's breath caught in his throat when he saw the look in the blond's eyes intensify, he was just about to push him away when the boy cursed and kissed him again. This time it was hard and demanding.

His lips pressed against Gaara's roughly until the red head opened his mouth slightly, allowing Naruto's tongue access inside. Both warm pink organs slid against each other, pushing and pulling inside of the others mouth. Naruto pulled Gaara closer to him, his frail frame propped against Naruto's lean muscular one, he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck until he released his mouth, lungs begging for fresh air. Gaara's arms still hung loosely around Narut's shoulders causing his pale, slightly glossy face to be inches away from his. He could feel his slow breath on his cheek, Naruto licked his lips carefully and stared into the uncertain depths of Gaara's teal eyes. He smiled, his big beautiful smile.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered cautiously.

"Nani..." He mumbled spreading kisses over the scar on Gaara's forehead, down the bridge of his nose, across the scar on his cheek and on his lips.

Gaara shuddered, not quite knowing what this feeling was, but liking it none the less. But he still couldn't just tell the blond all his secrets... "Oi, Naruto."

He pulled back to look into Gaara's eye's which had currently decided to turn dazzling sea green. It was ridiculous how many times a day his eyes changed color, he could watch them all the time and never get bored. "So where does this put us?" Naruto asked, his face stern again.

Gaara looked into his blue eyes, doubt clouding his vision. What exactly was Uzumaki asking him? "I don't know Naruto...' he started to push away but the blond wasn't letting him go.

"I'm not asking for a marriage proposal Gaara, I just need to know you won't push me away anymore." he said, his grin falling back into place.

"I don't know Uzumaki, before you were just trying to befriend me now..." He trailed off, looking down at Naruto's hands still holding his waist.

Naruto laughed, the first time Gaara heard him laugh in hours. "We can still be friends baka, you're not that irresistable."

Gaara frowned. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto let go of him and walked a couple of paces backwards. "I hate to beak it to you jinchuuriki, but your not as hot as you think."

"The hell are you talking about Naruto?"

The blond made an exasperated sound. "Just look at you, too skinny, red hair, low pigment count. Who'd really want you anyway?" He lifted his hands in the air, shaking his head.

Gaara growled low in his throat. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Still think I'm brained damaged?"

"I hate you Naruto Uzumaki..."

"And thus began the start of a beautiful friendship. Woot!"


	6. Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Chapter 6: Build God, Then We'll Talk**

Well one thing was for sure: Gaara hated the holidays. Naruto soon found this out after their 'date' at Ichiraku, which went better than Naruto had originally thought it, would. Finally. The red head had finally agreed to stop pushing and accept Naruto as a friend at least, if not anything else. And the blond was content with that.

He didn't want to mess things up now that they had finally gotten started.

No, that wasn't even an option for him. Some way or another he was going to find a way to break open the impenetrable shell that was Sabaku Gaara. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto Uzumaki always got what he wanted in the end. Hey, he had succeeded in winning over the red head hadn't he? He'd like to think so...

To some extent at least.

Naruto had never questioned about Gaara's family life because the red head had specifically asked him not to and simply stated that "him and his dad didn't get along well". Naruto easily shrugged it off, thinking nothing much of it. After all, not many teenagers got along with their parents much. But what the blond didn't understand is the reason the guy didn't like the holiday season. When he'd asked him about it he said it was "unmeaningful and clichéd"...whatever that meant. Naruto could tell it had much more to do with than just the holidays and that something was really bothering him, but he never asked, he kept quiet like he promised.

But lately Gaara had been more distant than usual, not even saying "Get away from me" any time Naruto had asked him too many questions. It was if he had retreated back into his own personal little 'emo corner' but this time it was ten times worse. As soon as Christmas break came around he seemed to get even more depressed, writing in his journal more often and missing more school than was necessary. To say the least, Naruto was worried. In the short four weeks since they had begun this friendship it usually went this way: They would sit together every morning at second period. Naruto would do most of the talking while Gaara pretended not to listen or doodled in one of his notebooks. Eventually the blond would question him about himself-seeing as he was forbidden to ask about his home life. That would be the beginning of a very one-ended conversation, usually ending with the bell or Gaara's refusal to answer some random question the blond had cooked up like: if he preferred Herbal Essences to Head and Shoulders. It was becoming fairly easy to like Gaara, Naruto noticed, and he decided he didn't like seeing his friend this way so he came up with the smartest idea his brain could imagine.

"What do you mean come over for Christmas dinner?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly, confusion printed on his gorgeous face.

Naruto tried again. "I want you to come to dinner with us. Me and Jiraiya, that is."

Gaara made a face. This was too sudden. Naruto mentioned his guardian before and from what he could tell the guy was a slob and a pervert of major proportions. But he was a good father and treated the blond with love and kindness. Something Gaara's own father never once showed him. No, his way of showing love meant a fist or two in the stomach or a tumble down the stairs. In fact the last time Yondaime had shown his son his interpretation of love; it was by slamming him into the door frame, causing the back of his head to bleed a little. This of course happened after he came home from his rendezvous with Uzumaki.

Besides, he hated to admit, he was a little jealous of the blond.

"I don't know, Uzumaki."

Naruto pouted. "Come on I'm sure I can convince your dad again. It'll be fun."

Gaara winced at remembrance of what awaited him when he got home that day. If Kankuro hadn't stepped in, he feared he might not have gotten off so easily. But in some ways, Naruto's kiss had been worth it...He shook his head, not willing to remember the soft lips pressed against his. There were more important things to think about, like what Naruto guardian has had to say about this.

"And what does your father think of all this?"

The blond beamed, lips lifting up into one of his radiant smiles. Gaara loved it when Naruto smiled, but he would never admit that to him, it almost made him want to smile too. "He's got no problem with it. In fact he encourages it. He's wanted to meet you."

Gaara was startled at his last sentence. Why would he want to meet him? He wondered what kind of things Naruto had been telling the old man.

"I don't know Uzumaki." He repeated and the blonde's eyebrows furled.

"What, you have something better planned?"

"No. I told you I don't care for Christmas. It's unmea-"

"...unmeaningful and cliché, blah blah blah. That's because you've never spent it eating Jiraiya's famous stuffing." he winked.

Gaara paused, suddenly confused. "What's stuffing?"

Naruto made 'the face' again. The face that he made when Gaara said something completely shocking or something he didn't completely understand. "Ok, now you really have to join us."

"But what about you're other friends. Wouldn't they like to come?"

Naruto frowned suddenly. "They've all got family to spend Christmas break with." He counted on his fingers, "Kiba's with his mom and sister, Neji's with Hinata and her dad, Shino's visiting his family somewhere, so is Sakura. Ino can't make it, neither can Tenten or Chouji. Lee says he can't cheat on his diet or Gai-sensei will kill him, Shikamaru's too lazy and Sai is just creepy. I'm out of options if you say no."

Staring into his big blue eyes made Gaara think: What did i do to deserve this? He didn't even like Christmas but the way Naruto pleaded was...irresistible. How could he say no?

* * *

This so-called stuffing was surprisingly delicious, Gaara discovered. He sat at a well sized table, facing the blond, currently shoveling food into his mouth. How the boy ate so much and stayed so fit was beyond him, in some ways he was just like the red head. But while Gaara was skinny, Naruto was anything but. He had a nice, strong build, not too lean but not bulky either. Gaara decided it would be a shame if he never got time to appreciate it better. Then he promptly shook his head, feeling the drips of blood making their way out of his nose.

What was the matter with him?

He didn't like Naruto Uzumaki like..._that_.

He held the napkin up to his nose, making it look like he had moved to wipe his mouth. The old man, a.k.a. Naruto's father, Jiraiya glanced at him suddenly. His eyes were intense, but kind.

"So, Gaara. I hear you're in to fine literature."

He stared at the blond who, in return gave a sheepish look. "Yes."

The man's grey eyebrows lifted in surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected whatever the blond had told him to be true. He glanced at Naruto then back again. "Really?" Gaara nodded.

"Poetry to be exact."

"Who's you're favorite writer?"

The red head paused to think then said, "Edger Allen Poe. The openly dark style of his writing is rather fascinating."

"Really?" the elder said again placing his hands just underneath his chin, leaning forward.

"Yes. And Shakespeare also...at least the stuff I can actually understand." he shrugged.

The eyebrows rose again. Apparently Naruto had inherited that from the older male. "Is that so? You know I'm a writer myself and I've always thought that I could become as great as those two..." He began excitedly.

"Not writing that smut of yours you're not." grumbled Naruto as he stood to clear his plate. Jiraiya's shoulders sank. Yes, Naruto had told Gaara about his infamous Icha Icha Paradise series. The ones that were so meticulously stuck to the nose of one Kakashi Hatake. Gaara smiled a little, the blond didn't have to crush his dreams like that.

"You just wait and se, I'll be known as the best author of all time." the old pervert gave out one of his sober cackles-because he wasn't drunk and he normally laughed that way when he was loaded.

The blond rolled his eyes and grabbed Gaara's hand before the old man had any more influence on him. It was bad enough that he laced his mind with so many perverted thoughts. They heard the laughter until Naruto closed the door behind him and they were safely locked inside of his room. Thank Kami. He watched the red head walk around the room, studying everything intently with his green gaze.

Then it suddenly dawned on Naruto: Gaara was in his room.

His heart raced as he watched the boy look around. From his bed by the door, to his old and soon to be outdated computer, to the gaming consol's on the floor and the stacks of video games next to them. The red head bent down to pick one up, turned it over to read the name, Frogger, printed in big green bubbly letters on the front. Naruto shifted in the doorway as he looked at the boy, noticing the smile creeping across his pale lips. He bent down to pick up another game, Blinx: The Time Sweeper; his smile widened. He grabbed another disc, God of War II, he cast the blond a steady look then went to retrieve yet another game to look over, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. This time he frowned and dropped the item in his hand. Naruto stepped toward him.

"Do you play?"

"No."

Naruto nodded. "It's pretty cool, a neat way to escape reality."

Gaara snorted. "You can't escape reality. We're here to experience the things we should."

He made a sound of agreement, and then placed his hands inside of his pockets. "But some experiences aren't the best ones to live through alone."

"Sometimes you have no choice."

"Is that what's happening to you?"

He turned his attention to Naruto, staring into his beautiful cerulean eyes; they held something he couldn't decipher. "I don't know Uzumaki."

"Gaara..." the boy looked away."Can I ask you a question?"

Gaara shook his head. He already knew what he wanted to know. "Naruto, please...it's none of your concern."

"What do you mean? Gaara I just wanted to know-"

But he cut the boy off. "I know what you're going to ask. Someone always asks sooner or later no matter how much I try to hide it or deny the fact..." He said the last part more to himself than to the other male.

"Deny what?"

"Naruto...I've been alone all my life. I have never had anyone there to count on, not even during my worst moments. My father prevented it. I have always lived for myself, trusted only myself, and loved only myself. Until now I've had no reason too." He moved over to sit down on Naruto's bed, head lowered so that his hair covered his eyes.

Naruto came over to sit by him. "Until now?"

The red head chuckled a bit, the sound low and humorless. "You confuse me Naruto Uzumaki. You are always so happy, as if you haven't a care in the world. When you set your eyes on a goal, you strive to follow through. Your dedication is admirable." The blond blushed lightly while smiling a little, lifting his hand to the back of his head. "But..." Naruto's smile faded. "...you wouldn't understand my solitude. It's impossible for you to..."

"You're wrong." Gaara looked up then into serious blue eyes. "I've never had a family to look out for me. When I was little everyone in this whole town hated me, for reasons I'm still not sure of. I was always alone."

Gaara had no idea that despite how the boy was now, he had such a past that resembled his own. But there was one thing that remained certain; he had a loving, kind father that would never hurt him. No matter what other people did to him, they couldn't take that away from him. It was more than he could say for himself.

As if sensing his pain, Naruto bent his head to bring his lips to the red heads. His lips were softer than he had remembered and when he pulled back Gaara looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Naruto thought he might reprimand him for that but-to his surprise-Gaara pushed Naruto onto his bed, legs intertwining with his. He pressed his mouth to the blond's, who grunted in response, placing his hands on the red head's lower back. Gaara sighed into the kiss, enabling Naruto to sneak his tongue into his mouth. As their tongue's moved to each of their strokes, Gaara buried his hands into Naruto's soft blond hair, pulling him closer, forcing the blond to deepen the kiss even more, sweeping his tongue inside the mouth of the other, exploring each crevice. Gaara groaned again when hips were pulled down against that of the boy beneath him. He moved his hands from Naruto's soft honey blond strands to move lower and underneath the boy's light grey dress shirt, ghosting over hard muscles protected by a layer of skin. Naruto moaned and brought his lips to the underside of Gaara's jaw, knowing what the boy was doing but not caring anyway. He nipped at the flesh of Gaara's throat, making him sigh and bring his lips back to his.

This kiss was intense and slow, Gaara let Naruto lead which was great seeing that the blond was fantastic kisser. By the time Gaara lifted his mouth away, he was breathless. He stared down into Uzumaki's sparkling eyes; the boy smiled his big smile. He saw those ocean pools glance down to look at his mouth, the blonde's own tongue darting out to moisten his full lips, blue eyes meeting pale green once more. He lifted his head to bring his lips to the red head's again, when he heard the faint call of Jiraiya's voice.

He hesitated then sighed irritatedly when he heard his father yell louder, and nudged Gaara aside, raising up from the bed. The red head moved his hands from underneath the shirt then sat at the edge of the bed, a curious look on his face. As he stood he straightened a few buttons that decided to come undone. He didn't know what the old man wanted, it sounded like he said he had a visitor. Which would have been strange because it was 9:00 p.m. on Christmas Eve, everyone he knew was at home with their families, enjoying the joyous holiday. Naruto walked over to the door, prepared to open it and ask the old man to repeat himself.

He didn't expect to find Sasuke Uchiha on the other side.


	7. Thank You for the Venom

**Chapter 7: Thank You for the Venom**

The raven haired boy stepped into the room, kissing Naruto full on the mouth, then embracing him in a tight hug. Naruto was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Sasuke in more than a year.

"S-Sasuke..." he stumbled.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

As the blond gathered his thoughts as best as he could in his current situation, he remembered that Gaara was still in the room and currently watching him through narrowed eyes again. He discovered this by turning around and glancing pleadingly at the boy, which was a mistake, seeing that the Uchiha hadn't noticed the red head until Naruto turned his head. Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't know you had company dobe." He said, eyeing Gaara up and down.

Gaara didn't know what it was about this person, but he didn't like nor trust what he saw in the depths of his black eyes. But he sat quiet, not saying anything, as he always had done. He waited until the strange boy finished greeting Naruto then stepped to the side. Naruto seemed both flustered and a little confused. He watched as the two males sent unreadable looks towards one another, the blond made a small sound in the back of his throat.

Gaara wondered what kind of relationship the boy had with Naruto, they seemed very familiar, that kiss had made that certain.

The black haired one was the first to speak, however.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Naruto." He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Naruto paused; he looked at Gaara.

Stony green eyes looked from blue to black, then blue again. Then he spoke up. "No. Nothing important..."

Naruto's face drew an expression of hurt. "Gaara.." He started, but wasn't able to finish.

"Who is your friend, Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at the male, his face woeful. "That's Gaara... Gaara this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nodded slightly and Sasuke grunted, acknowledging the other. This was bad, as bad as bad could get. Naruto knew this. Gaara wasn't a very understanding person, neither was Sasuke. They'd start asking questions, pressing for details, demanding answers; and all this was accomplished with one look. The look that Gaara was currently sending him right now. He wondered what was going through Gaara's head at this moment. What he thought of this situation. When suddenly the boy sitting on the bed spoke.

"Well..." He said finally then stood and crossed the room to stand next to Naruto. He looked the blond in the eyes, "I think I'll be going." he made a move to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Wait, you dont have to go."

"You have other company now. You have another option. You don't need me anymore." he stated flatly and Naruto dropped his hand from Gaara's sleeve only to capture the boy's left hand.

"But I want you to stay..."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said confused. Naruto directed his attention towards the other boy leaning against his computer desk. "Who is this guy?"

Naruto paused, then looked back to Gaara, who was still staring at him through his black rimmed eyes. How was he supposed to say this? Especially to Sasuke? A guy that he had been in love with since he was twelve years old. This was really bad. Things were going so well with Gaara. Why did Sasuke Uchiha have to show his face now? Of all times? When Naruto had finally gotten over him? The raven wasn't appealing to him anymore. Now he had Gaara.

And he was about to lose him.

Gaara made another move to walk out the door, when Naruto squeezed his hand tightly. "Gaara... don't go."

"I have to go anyway, it's late, and my dad is already probably worried." He lied.

His father wasn't worried about him. The man had given him a warning, like he had done before-minus the slap in the face-if he left to spend time with Naruto, he would have to suffer the consequences. Gaara made his choice even before he knew the danger of it. His father didn't intimidate him anymore. And besides, it was better to have a reason for the man to beat him than for him to abuse his son for nothing at all. Even if that reason didn't make any sense to him.

Naruto's face dropped. "Oh...OK. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gaara paused, sensing some of the jealousy coming from the raven haired boy, the tint in his hair slightly blue. He nodded tightly then turned back to kiss Naruto on the lips, as if to wash away the lingering caress of the other boy. All the while he didn't take his eyes off the boy on the other side of the room, if possible, is eyes grew darker. Gaara smiled inwardly...he was right.

Sasuke Uchiha was starting to fume.

This was amusing to the red head. Now, he supposed, he had competition for Uzumaki's affection. When he pulled away, the blond smiled, flashing dazzling white teeth. Maybe having Naruto Uzumaki close wasn't so bad after all. Besides, he was a really good kisser. And it was worth seeing the look in the Uchiha's eyes.

There was something about him that he just didn't like.

Perhaps, if there is a later, he might ask Uzumaki about his connection to the young man, but now wasn't the appropriate time. Naruto wouldn't divulge anything about his past until Gaara told him something about himself and his family. Tonight might have been a real break through, had they not been disturbed. Gaara decided that later-given that the blond didn't screw anything up until then-he just might reveal some things he'd kept hidden until now.

He just might.

"See you later Naruto." He mumbled after giving Sasuke one last smug look and squeezing Naruto's hand gently. The blond released it and walked him to the front door. When he entered his room again, Naruto looked more than a little annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smiled, narrowing his eyes at the same time. "So I guess I'm too late, huh?"

"Probably." he put his hands inside of his pockets.

The raven snorted. "Jeez Naruto. I'm gone for a while and you go after the first pathetic guy you see."

This time Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Gaara's not pathetic."

Cryptic, yes...quiet, yes...more antisocial than a teenager should be, yes...stubborn, double yes...ridiculously attractive, yes to the infinite power. But pathetic, he thought not. Even with all of his flaws, Gaara still had a chance. _He _wasn't a complete tragedy.

"Gaara..." Sasuke shook his head. "He'll never replace me, Naruto. You do know that, don't you?"

"He wasn't meant to replace you. He cant replace you. In order for him to do that, you had to be there in the first place. How can he replace what was never there?" he replied, cryptically.

"It wasn't my choice." Sasuke's features had turned hard.

Naruto scoffed at that. "Nobody made you turn your back on me. I needed you and you just abandoned me as both a boyfriend and a best friend. It was your fault to begin with, no one else."

"That's hardly fair, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and leaned his shoulder on the wall. "Why did you come back here, Sasuke?"

The boy laughed this time. "To see you, dobe...but i guess chose the wrong time. And to find Itachi." He said after a while.

Naruto wasnt buying it. There was no way he came all the way back here to see him. Last time he checked the bastard didn't even like him. When they were little, him and Sasuke were always arguing, fighting about every little thing that annoyed the other. But somehow, through all of their squabbles, they had managed to become friends, even more as time progressed, at least to Naruto. That was before he stabbed him in the back that is.

Naruto supposed he was too forgiving for his own good.

"Bullshit." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you _here_? I thought you were through toying with me."

"Awl, come on Naruto. That was such a long time ago...cant we just let bygones be bygones?" he began, approaching the blond steadily, as if the slightest move would send him running. "I came back to apologize for being such an asshole."

Naruto's eyebrow cocked in doubt. Yeah right. "As if, Sasuke Uchiha coming back to tell poor old Naruto Uzumaki that he's sorry." he snorted then rolled his eyes. "I should be so lucky."

Sasuke laughed. "I cant say I'm sorry?"

"You can say it, I just wont be listening to it. Believe it."

"You've...changed Naruto."

Naruto looked back at the boy. His black eyes looked cold and vulnerable, a side that almost never came out of the younger Uchiha. He didn't want to believe the emotions that were pouring from the boy's eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had been deceived by Sasuke Uchiha far too many times before, repetition of this sort was bound to be bad for the heart. So..of course Naruto had to change his ways. He was still friendly and open, but this time he watched who he let close to him, kind of like Gaara.

"Yeah, well, all things change." He looked at the boy hard, features stony and unyielding. One of the very few times that the blond was serious. But then again this was Sasuke, he's always acted like this around him. Especially during the last time he had saw him.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, fine. If you don't forgive me, I can live with that. But how long do you think it will last with that little emo kid? A week?"

Naruto made a face. "Gaara might be a little antisocial, but you have no right to call _anyone _emo, Sasuke teme."

Sasuke laughed again, shaking his head. "Sticks and stones, Uzumaki. Think you're the only one to call me that?"

"I'm the only one that really knows how emo you can really be."

"Not enough to cut myself." He stated, amusement dancing in his ebony eyes.

Naruto returned the glare, suddenly angry. "Gaara doesn't cut himself." he ground through clenched teeth, not truly certain that he could prove that. Gaara did have a lot of knicks and scrapes...bruises, a broken arm...a mysterious scar on his forehead that looked as if it had been there for years...but there was no way possible that he had done all of those things to himself.

"Did you fuck him yet?"

Naruto's brows knitted together, the muscle in his jaw clenched. What the hell made him think that that was any of his business? Once upon a time, when they were younger, it might have been. In a time where he actually gave a damn what the Uchiha thought and cherished the time that they'd spent together. But not now. Things were much different now. Now he had a reason not to like the male, now he had something-someone-better than Sasuke Uchiha.

His black eyes studied the blonde carefully, watching as his face turned from a pale pink to deep scarlet. He let out a growl before he spoke.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't."

Sasuke nodded his head knowingly. Then stepped closer to the blond, coming in so close to whisper in his ear. "He wouldn't be better than me anyway."

"Get out."

The raven snickered, "Why? So you wont be tempted?"

Naruto shook his head fiercely. There was no way in hell he could ever be seduced by Sasuke again. Why on earth would he want damaged goods. "Hardly."

"Afraid? Usually you'd jump at the first chance." He leaned in closer. "Remember our first time? How hot I was for you... The way you practically ripped my clothes off. The dozens of times we did it after that." He whispered lusfully into the blonde's ear, so close that their chests touched. He could smell the musky masculine scent that was Sasuke, he thought he was going to be sick.

"Then you ran off and forgot all about me. Too quick were you to follow behind Orochimaru. You didnt even think twice about the effect it would have on other people, did you? No." He said quickly, answering his own question. "You couldn't have. Then would you really see the pain you put us through, the pain you put _me _through."

"Naruto..."

The blond cut him off. "Get out of here Sasuke. I was through with you ages ago."

"You'll _never _be through with me. You _cant _forget me, Naruto dobe." he whispered this darkly, hints of desperation in his voice.

"I can try." the boy said finally, looking up into the Uchiha's ebony eyes. The intensity that was there only moments ago hardened into something else. Naruto couldn't conjure what it was. Until the boy spoke.

"You do that Naruto." A smile spread across his pale face. But it wasn't filled with humor. No. This was a menacing smile, so abstract it was almost...evil. Naruto Grimaced and the smile widened. "You just do that."


	8. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Chapter 8: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

By the time Sasuke left, Naruto was numb. He hadn't even noticed it when Jiraiya decided to step into his room. He sat on his bed, a distant look in his eyes as he stared at his wall, mind at work. The elder man watched him cautiously.

"Naruto? ...You okay?" he asked skeptically. The boy looked shaken, he continuously clasped and unclasped his hands in his lap, breathing deeply every so often, his lips were shaking. "Naruto...?"

"Why did he have to come back here?" He said quietly, abruptly, head twisting to look at his guardian. "It was bad enough when he left the first time. What does he want from me?" The blond was dangerously close to tears.

Jiraiya winced, the pained expression in the young boys eyes tugging at his heart. A look in his son's eyes he thought he would never have to be tortured through again. Apparently he was wrong...so very wrong. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him in..."

Naruto shook his head, eyes landing down at his hands clenched into fists. "He would have shown up sooner or later. Just...why now?" The question was rhetorical so Jiraiya didn't answer. Instead Naruto inhaled a shaky breath. "Things were going so well with Gaara..." he mumbled dully.

His father stepped into the room fully now, face serious. "Did he jeapordize something between you and Gaara?"

His blond head shook slowly again. "I don't know. I don't think so. Gaara didn't seem too upset, but he's probably not happy."

"What do you plan to do?"

Another lifeless shrug. "I dunno. I want to tell Gaara about it but..." He paused, searching for a way to explain to the elder. "I cant reveal anything unless he wants me to."

The white haired man sat down on Naruto's bed beside him, regarding him with scrutinizing eyes. "What makes you think he doesn't want you to?" Naruto's expression changed, from grief to pitiful amusement.

"Gaara doesn't tell me things, and-i suppose-thats for a reason. But I believe when he's ready, he will tell me what he feels I need to know." He shook his head warily again. "Until he confirms this I can't tell him anything."

Jiraiya noded his head, understanding completely. "So it's a trust issue?"

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't given him any reason not to trust me. But then It's probably not that easy."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I don't like to see you in pain."

"I know."

Jiraiya was expecting the boy to pout or show some sort of frustration when he referred to him using kun. But all the blond did was nod slightly and stare ahead as he had been doing, face still glum and unsmiling. Yep, something was really wrong. The Uchiha's presence had really disturbed the boy. He lifted his arms around Naruto's shoulders, reassuring him that he was there for him, as always. Naruto gave his guardian a weak smile, then the elder man stood from the bed.

"Christmas tomorrow...what do you plan to do?"

A shrug.

"Okay, Naruto...okay." With that he exited the room, leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

Somehow Naruto had made it the rest of the break not talking to the red head. Not that he didn't want to, but he was dreading the coming interaction. Knowing Gaara, he might not say anything about it and just shrug it off as if it were nothing. Things would go back to the way they had been, unperturbed; Naruto talking up a storm, Gaara ignoring him as much as possible. For this Naruto looked forward to second period. That morning he got dressed, pulling the orange and black jacket on over the white t-shirt with a spiral design on it. He opened his door, sped through the living room and kitchen, grabbing a piece of dark brown toast on the way out. He'd wave goodbye to Jiraiya, who was already on his second cup of sake, and was on his way.

He had a lot of time to think about what he was going to say to the red head. Too much, in fact. He'd over-thought things once or twice, delving into unfamiliar territory, thinking of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. That was ground he didn't want to tread again, he didn't like the ending results. He thought about his explanation and-if needed-apology. The blond had rehearsed the lines over and over inside if his head, so much so that he had recorded it to memory.

When he walked into Kakasi-sensei's second period homeroom class, he greeted Shikamaru and Chouji with muted enthusiasm. Then noticed someting amiss: Gaara wasn't in class. This was odd. He was always the first person in class, unles he was absent.

Naruto groaned.

It figures when he finally digs up the courage to face the guy, he doesn't show up. Maybe he was here, but he was running a little late, he walked over to Hintata, remembering the girl had first period in Kurenai-sensei's class with the red head. He had to be careful though, the girl was a little flaky.

"Hey Hinata."

The girl turned her head, then quickly ducked it back down upon noticing her visitor. He, however, didn't notice the deep blush that stole into her skin. "H-Hi N-Naruto-kun." She said in her soft, shy voice that was no louder than a mouse.

Naruto had no idea why the girl always acted like this whenever he was around her. Sometimes he just didn't get girls. "You have first period with Gaara, ne?"

The mouse-girl nodded, fiddling with her fingers while looking away from the blonde's face.

"Was he there this morning?"

The pale eyed girl paused momentarily, no doubt recalling the attendance of students in her previous class. After a while of memory searching the girl shook her head, looking up at Naruto with another shy smile. "N-No. I d-don't think so."

"Oh." He said, feeling glum again. "Thanks anyway."

"No p-problem." She mumbled in her mouse-like voice before he turned away.

Naruto walked back over to Shikamaru who, amazingly, was not asleep atop his desk. He was only half alert, however, his eyes were focused on a chessboard. He mumbled what sounded like, "What'd she say?" to the blond.

He waited a while before he responded. "She said he's not here."

"Bummer, what are you going to do?"

"Nothin I can do, I guess... until school lets out."

Shikamaru turned lazy deep brown eyes towards him then. "What do you think happened?"

A shrug. "It can't be what happened between me and...Sasuke." He said unwillingly, not wanting to say the name aloud. Then he added. "Gaara doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

Shikamaru shrugged and turned his attention to the classroom door, watching as the wide girth known as Chouji re-entered. In his hand was a grocery bag containing several brand of potato chips.The kind he was currently snacking on was BBQ Lays, one of his favorites. Shikamaru smiled faintly when the boy walked over, then sighed as he turned back to Naruto.

"This is all so troublesome."

"What is?" Chouji asked, shoveling another handful of barbecue goodness into his overly compacted mouth.

The pony tailed teen sighed. "Haven't you notched Cho? Naruto's love toy is missing. Needles to say he's not so happy about it."

Chouji snorted, mulching on another chip. He licked his lips when they were all gone. "Not like it's anything knew. That guy always misses school, ne?" He asked, grabbing for another bag.

"I guess not, but..."Naruto started. He sunk lower into the single chair and watched as Shikamaru concentrated fiercely on his next move. Chouji moved his pawn first, seven moves later, Shikamaru had checkmate. The round boy huffed in amazement, accepting the fact that no one could beat the lazy teen in chess. The boy was a genius after all.

Naruto shook his head, eyeing the seat in the back where Gaara would have sat if he were there.

Gaara wasn't in school after all. That shouldn't have been a problem. He always missed school, for some reason or another, but he never explained why to Naruto though. But this time something troubled the blond. He had never worried about the red head before when he missed school, he'd just thought the boy was sick or maybe he went to the doctor to have his arm checked out once in a while. Nothing major.

But this...

Shikamaru turned to look at him then. "Why don't you go visit him after school? Or call... I didn't do all that searching for nothing." He muttered when Naruto started fidgeting with his fingers.

"You know..." He said after a long pause. "That might not be such a bad idea. You really are a genius, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, then stretched languidly and yawned. "It'd all common sense, Naruto. If you want to see him, go and see him."

"Yeah. go and see him." Chouji chimed, face littered with potatoe chip crumbs. "What harm could it do."

Naruto made his decision, he would go over to Gaara's place, just to make sure everything was indeed OK. Because this time it felt like something was seriously amiss, Naruto suddenly regretted not calling Gaara the rest of the holiday break. It was the least he could do after the night that Sasuke had returned. Naruto spent the rest of the day fretting about Gaara's whereabouts, his anxiety never loosening it's grip around his stomach.There was something ominous in the air that...put everything out of place. By the time the final bell rang, he was in knots, he couldn't wait to get home to call the boy, he wanted to jump up and down with anticipation.

But as fate would call for it, his social studies teacher, Genma, held the class over while giving a lecture about feudal era Japan. It was a good fifteen minutes after the bell that the teacher had finally released him. If he didn't get home soon, he didn't know what kind of shape he would be in. Naruto didn't know why, but he was already frantic as it was. He rushed to shove his books into his back pack, then made a mad dash for the hall.

Not before bumping into someone in the process.

_Oh cruel, cruel irony, how you mock me so_, Naruto thought rather melodramatically. He looked up and into strangely familiar teal eyes. The only thing was that this teal was dark and belonged to a girl...a woman actually, with medium length dirty blonde hair. Not male, and definitely not a red head, so Naruto didn't care much, it was only when the other male stepped into his line of view that his eyes widened in recognition.

It was Kankuro, Gaara's older brother.

He had no idea who the girl was though...probably his girlfriend.

Kankuro's eyes sparkled with something akin to acknowledgement too and he smiled faintly at the blond, before stepping between him and the female. He nodded to her once.

"This is him. Naruto wasn't it?" He turned back to the frozen teen, he didn't wait for an answer. "This is Temari, me and Gaara's sister."

Temari stepped forward, face blank, eyes watchful, Naruto felt like soiling himself. She ran her deep blue eyes over him once more, making him feel even smaller than before, then suddenly-to Naruto's surprise-her mouth broke into a brilliant smile. "So you're Naruto. I'm so happy to meet you." She pulled the boy in for a tight hug, one that he did not return. Not because he was afraid to, oh no. Her arms were wrapped around his forearms, pinning them to his sides so that he was prevented from doing so. She released him saying, "Kankuro has told me so much about you."

Her voice was light and her tone was friendly but Naruto could tell that most of it was forced, as if she had to tell someone something and was stalling, putting it off for as long as she could. Dazzling with fake smiles and niceties. She wasn't fooling Naruto...he had felt something was wrong all day, and now Gaara's brother and sister was here at the school, no doubt looking for Gaara. He mirrored her fake smile right back at her, because he was use to doing such things and because he didn't want to tip them off to his alarm just yet. First he had to tell them that Gaara wasn't there.

Didn't show up all day.

"What are you doing here, Gaara didn't come today. He's probably still at home."

The siblings cast each other steady glances. Temari opened her mouth to speak first. "Oh, we already know that. Actually we came here to see you, Naruto."

"Me?"

"Yes. It's sort of about Gaara." Her voice was shaky, perhaps she was trying to hide it, but it didn't escape Naruto's ears. She fidgeted a little with the strap on her blue velvety purse, eyes unfocused, only a little.

Naruto stiffened, however. Had he done something to upset the red head? "What about Gaara?" He whetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, cerulean eyes darting back and forth between the two siblings, noticing subtle differences between their features. They all had different eye and hair color, Kankuro looked more like his father, Gaara was the only one with red hair.

Temari shifted, eyes landing on her younger brother, something in his eyes gave her permission to continue, Naruto thought as she turned back around and gave a deep stabilizing breath. "Has Gaara told you about our father?"

Naruto quirked his head to the side, drawing back to the very few conversations that he had had with the red head that included his father. The only memory he could summon was when he had said him and his father did not get along...well. Yes, that was the words he used. He and his father didn't get along well. "He only told me that they didn't get along real good. Why?" Naruto's heart hammered in his chest...something was very wrong.

But Temari shook her head. "Oh...t-then never mind. It's something he would have to tell you himself. He would hate me forever if I were to tell you." Her face scrunched up into a grimace, and at that very moment, Naruto swore she looked just like Gaara. Of course if he was a girl and didn't have black rings around his eyes.

Temari adjusted the strap on her shoulder, fingers tugging on it a little. She looked nervous. "Naruto, could you come with us somewhere really quickly?"

The blond's brow rose in shock. "Go with you where?"

"Please, it's for Gaara's sake."

Naruto shook his head, completely baffled. "For Gaara...but isn't he at home?"

This time it was Kankuro's turn to shake his brown head. "We can't tell you where he is, you'll see for yourself. We need you to come because he wont talk to us. We were thinking that maybe he might talk to you. Somethings happened Naruto and we're really worried."

Naruto's heartbeat increased, it was as he feared. Something had definitely happened to Gaara. He nodded his head, unsure that he would be able to breathe correctly.

"I'll go."


	9. Freak on a Leash

**Chapter 9: Freak on a Leash**

There was something about the quiet confined space of the shiny blue car with its leather interior that smelled like that new car scent that made Naruto even more nervous. He had agreed to tag along with the two siblings under one purpose: Gaara's benefit. But there was something that scratched at the back of his head during the entire ride as he rode in the back seat.

Gaara's father was no where to be seen.

A part of him wondered if he was where ever Gaara was, since that would make sense if the red head was in as much trouble as he thought he was. Could that be it? Even if they didn't get along, his father would at least help him in some kind of way. Even if it meant making him soup whenever his nose got a little stuffy. Naruto smiled at the mental image that brought. Imagine... Gaara bundled up under a number of blankets, calmly slurping _Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup _from a bowl. His nose red and he would sniff every so often to keep the mucus tucked back in the hidden caves of his nose. A sick Gaara would be so adorable, he thought, and then Naruto's brow creased in worry. The thought of Gaara, even sick, made him want to be beside the boy even more.

Naruto was tired of thinking about 'what if' so he resigned himself to just stare out of the window. It wasn't until Temari--Gaara's older sister which he had just met-passed their house entirely and was now driving in a different direction. A few minutes later she was turning into the parking lot of Konoha Hospital. Just then he bolted upright in his seat.

A hospital? Why were they driving to a hospital? Whatever was happening wasn't so serious that Gaara needed to be transported to a hospital...was it?

After finding a parking space in the not-too-crowded lot, Temari pulled in and turned off the car. As if sensing his panic, Kankuro turned around in his place in the passenger seat to look at Naruto's blood drained face, the brunette smiled weakly.

"We're here." He said unnecessarily. It was plain to see that their destination was right ahead, in all its white-walled, sanitized rooms, stuffy doctored, death omitting glory. Naruto hated hospitals and if Gaara was in one, this was not going to be pretty.

He exited the car, however, at the same time the other two had. Temari had yet to speak since he agreed to come. Naruto paused just outside of the automatic doors of the hospital lobby.

"What would Gaara be doing in a hospital?" He didn't look at either sibling, but rather looked up at the ivy scaling the buildings walls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Temari shift, then walk towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder softly.

"It's nothing serious...I promise. Gaara's just being his withdrawn self again. You know how he gets..."

"Yeah, I know. But..."

She shook her head. "If we couldn't get him to speak, then you can. I'm certain of it. You were the one that got him out of the house. I've been trying to get him out of there for _years_." She said breathlessly, and then added, "He listens to you."

Yeah right. Gaara never listens to Naruto, not even when he says he is. "I'll try but I don't think..."

The older sibling's blond head shook again, this time with more force. "You can do this. Gaara's stubborn, that's why he won't talk to us." She motioned towards herself and Kankuro. "We're pretty use to it; any other time we would just leave him alone...Gaara has a really bad temper. But now we've got you to give it a try...that is if you still want you." Temari stared at his face, waiting for Naruto's answer; she didn't have to wait long.

"Of course I wanna help." He smiled then, one of his big smiles that made his eyes disappear behind the lids. Temari and Kankuro smiled warmly back to him, then all three entered the building.

It was worse that Naruto remembered. The walls, the doctors, even the smell of it made him queasy. But the blond held the contents of his stomach dutifully, refusing to cause a scene, as he did the previous time he was inside this hospital. It wasn't his fault that he was dizzy from the blood loss and the nurses were rolling him a little too fast on the gurney. Not to mention he was kicking and screaming all the way to the emergency room. He hated hospitals, what normal kid wouldn't?

The trio walked up to an over-sized desk where a pretty, black-haired nurse waited, currently scribbling down something and talking on the phone. She held up on red tipped finger, signaling them to wait. When she put her pen and pad down on the desk and said goodbye to whoever she had been on the phone with, the nurse raised slightly irritated red tinted eyes to the group. Her name tag read: Kagura, no last name. She raised her eyebrows before she spoke.

"Didn't the two of you just leave?" She was referring to Temari and Kankuro.

Temari nodded, signing the sheet the woman passed to her. The red irises woman snorted.

"He still won't eat anything. Kanna is watching over him." She motioned towards the elevator.

"Thanks a bunch, Kagura. The doctor has already seen him?" she questioned.

The nurse nodded, pursing her full, red lips. "Nothing serious, they just finished wrapping him up." She winked at Kankuro, who smiled at her in return.

That didn't sound good to Naruto. Just how many times had Gaara been in the hospital? More than just a few times, obviously, seeing that his sister knew the head nurse on a first-name basis.

"Oh..." Temari remembered just as they had taken off for the elevator. "I almost forgot. This is Naruto."

Kagura smiled, making her face brighter and even more pretty. She waved at the blond. "How's it going, kid."

Naruto waved back but was cut off as soon as the doors closed. As soon as the box started to move, he turned to Kankuro. Why? Just instincts, I suppose. The male smiled at him and shrugged. He probably already knew what was going through the blondes head, but that didn't give him any reason to divulge anything. Naruto turned to Temari, she shrugged too.

"Kagura and I went to school together. She's a real close friend."

Naruto made a face. Something didn't fit, but he would let it go...for now. Right now he had to be focused on Gaara and why he was in the hospital, not eating, and giving other people grief. Like he did to Naruto on a daily basis at school.

The doors opened and the three stepped out of the small metal box, and into a long corridor. The floor smelled like aspirin and death. Not a pleasant combination. Come to think of it...all hospitals had a weird smell. It was like they were all issued their own brand of desanitizer, this particular building of death held the distinct odor of lemons, old people and astringent. And aspirin with a pinch of death, no matter the combination, you can always decipher those two in the concoction. That or morphine. Either would do.

While Naruto was basking in the delightful smells of his surroundings, slowly becoming sick to his stomach, he heard the sound of a small, particularly girlie voice. He looked to the left and, no doubt, there was a young girl dressed in the same nurse's outfit as Kagura from the lobby was. Only this girl looked ages younger than Kagura, her hair was a snow white, her eyes ebony black, so black that you couldn't even see the pupil. Her name tag said: Kanna Hirata. She stopped in front of Temari.

"Temari-san, I thought you left for the day."

"No, we just came back to see how Gaara was doing."

The girl smiled. "Oh, he's much better now. But I can't watch over him anymore, I have to help with another patient. Another nurse is in there with him now."

Temari returned the young girls grin. "OK, thanks."

The white haired nurse darted past Naruto and Kankuro, exchanging a grin with both, before heading into the open elevator. The two siblings and Naruto walked down to the door the girl had previously left out of. Room 119: Sabaku Gaara. Temari knocked on the door before they entered.

The room was bright; all of the curtains were open. The bed was centered right in the middle of the room, amongst the medical machines, the small couch placed just underneath the window, and the television that dangled from the ceiling; it wasn't on. Gaara sat in bed; face turned away from the door, a dark haired nurse spoke in quiet tones to him, hovering a bowl of Jell-O in his face.

"Come on Gaara-kun." She was saying. "Just one little bite, please, then I won't ask anymore... It's been three days already, you can't starve yourself like this, It's not healthy. You're already thin, why would you possibly want to skip another meal?" She still got no reaction from the red head. She sighed heavily. "Fine, if you change your mind, it'll be right her." Gaara eyed the plate with blatant distaste. She stood and turned around to face the three waiting quietly at the door.

"He's still not eating?"

The dark-haired nurse shook her head. "He won't even look at it." Her eyes were a soft mocha color; Naruto read the small name tag on the front of her uniform: Sango Noguchi. Temari sighed then nodded, Sango walked out of the room.

Temari pulled Naruto forward. "Gaara, since you're gonna be a baby and won't listen to us, we brought you a guest." Gaara still didn't turn his head, instead his forehead creased in annoyance. Apparently he wasn't in the mood for visitors.

Naruto stepped further into the room, hearing the door click behind him. He looked back to see that Temari and Kankuro had left him and Gaara alone. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down. "Gaara?"

The red head turned his face then, slowly. That voice was one he would know anywhere. When his green eyes met with Naruto's vivid blue, he gasped, shocked. Gaara lifted up in his bed slightly, the light blue medical gown rustled lightly underneath the matching cotton sheets. His face didn't look annoyed now, it was surprised.

"N-Naruto..." He started. "What are you doing here?"

"Temari and Kankuro brought me here to talk to you." He looked down at his feet, shuffling them absently. When he dared to look at Gaara's face, it held a look of impatience.

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing...just that you wouldn't talk to them. That you were being stubborn and selfish."

Gaara frowned. "That's all?"

"Yes." Naruto protested, fed up with beating around the bush. Then he said, "Were they supposed to tell me anything else?"

Gaara looked away. "No."

"Are you sure?"

He said nothing. Naruto snorted.

"If you're not going to be honest with me, then I'll leave." He turned to stalk out of the room.

"Sit down, Uzumaki." He said suddenly, eyes narrowed on the blond. Naruto walked over to him, sitting in the chair the nurse, Sango, had previously occupied. Gaara sighed. "I just didn't want them to say anything that..."

"Say anything that what?"

The red head paused, contemplating his next choice of words seriously. Gaara looked Naruto square in the eye. "Who is Sasuke Uchiha to you?"

"Why are you in the hospital?" the blond retorted and looked at him with equal intensity. He knew he had him, but the look did not leave from Gaara's cool green eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes in anger. "It's none of your concern."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Gaara made a sound of frustration then looked down at his hands. He flexed them slowly, having no other choice, because he had a huge needle crammed into his forearm. When he looked at Naruto's calm expression again, he was more composed. He had to remember that this was something the boy did all the time; he mustn't let his child-like mannerisms affect him so much. Gaara breathed deeply through his nose. Naruto blinked.

If he wanted to be stubborn, Naruto could play at the same level.

"The bone in my arm broke completely. They had to fully cast it this time." Naruto looked down, seeing fully-for the first time-the white bandages around his right arm, stretching from elbow to palm. He ran his fingers along the stiff plaster. He lifted his head and smiled softly into Gaara's face.

"Sasuke Uchiha was a friend. I've known him since I was about six or seven. When we were thirteen, we started dating. Then one day he just...left." Something in the blond's eyes changed, his smile didn't quite reach that far. For some reason it pained Gaara to see him that way.

"I'm not angry with you, Naruto." He didn't really know why he needed to say that, it just came out.

"No?"

Gaara shook his head, looking at the blond intently. Naruto smiled then, his big, bright smile. The side of Gaara's mouth lifted, slightly.

"But I am angry with myself." Naruto's smile vanished and Gaara almost wished he hadn't said anything after all. "I should have told you sooner, I apologies for that. I was being childish."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it. It's just a broken arm, I'm over it. I'm just glad it wasn't anything too serious."

"That's not what I meant."

Naruto looked at Gaara's expression. It was the same as when he had asked him about the scar on his forehead. Naruto had the feeling that Gaara was about to tell him the thing he had been hiding from him all this time. The reasons for his distant nature, his hostility towards the blond when ever he'd ask about his family or his home life. Even possibly the reason why he felt alone all of his life, despite the fact that his siblings were always there beside him. Naruto waited patiently.

Gaara sighed. "Remember I told you me and my father didn't get along?" He looked at Naruto, anticipation danced in his jade eyes. When the blond nodded, he continued. "That's because he's the one responsible..." Gaara hesitated, not sure if he could continue after all.

He had never felt such an obligation to tell anyone one of his deepest secrets. Not more obligation than he felt right at this moment looking into Naruto's lipid blue eyes. He owed this to Naruto, the blond had done so much for him, it all seemed so much compared to what he gave him in return. Nothing at all. He only pretended to listen as the boy rambled on about simple things, he called him so many names, to which the blond just laughed and said "Like I haven't heard that before". The only good he supposed he had done for the blond boy was allow him to get close, but had he not done that...Had he just kept his distance away from Naruto Uzumaki, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Naruto squeezed Gaara's pale hand, bringing the red heads attention back to focus on him. He smiled softly, waiting for Gaara to continue. Hanging onto every word for dear life. Gaara took another shaky breath.

"He's the reason why I'm here now."

Naruto looked confused. His eyebrows drew together. "He's the reason why you're in the hospital, you mean?"

Gaara studied his blue eyes before speaking. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, he hadn't noticed before, but his heart beat sped up significantly. The machine on his left beeped like crazy. "Yes."

Naruto dropped his head on Gaara's thigh. He breathed in deeply, absorbing Gaara's words.

Once.

Twice.

Without lifting his head, he finally spoke. "Gaara are you telling me your father...abused you." He managed to say it, but the word seemed so abstract. As if he has never come into contact with it before and was new to it's meaning.

But he knew exactly what the words meant.

"Yes, Naruto." There was no hesitation this time.

Gaara's father beat him.

Every wound, bruise, cut scratch and scrape he had been suspicious of before, it was Gaara's father that was responsible for it. The reason why Temari and Kankuro were so hesitant to tell him anything about Gaara's situation... It was all because of this. Even his arm, his father had even gone as far as to break his arm. Naruto couldn't help the fury that coiled inside of him. To think that Gaara was in pain caused him pain, he was helpless...and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Naruto raised his head suddenly and threw his arms around Gaara, hugging him fiercely. Gaara brought his arms up to wrap around the blond and hugged him back. He felt something wet and warm drip slowly down his shoulder and back.

"You can't go back there." Naruto said brokenly, not sure where the tears came from, but unwilling to hold them back. Or maybe he didn't really care.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto."

"I don't care." He hugged tighter. "He's hurting you, Gaara. I can't just stand by and watch, I can't stand seeing anyone that means so much to me suffer."

Gaara clenched the fabric of his shirt. "Naruto...you don't understand." he whispered into his warm neck.

Naruto pulled back, capturing the red heads face in both hands, he looked into Gaara's green eyes fiercely. "I will not allow you to go back there. He broke your arm _this _time, kami knows what he might do the next time you do or say something wrong. Or when he just feels like it. Just for the hell of it." Gaara opened his mouth to protest, Naruto was quick to cancel it. "No, you listen to me. Your sister and brother are worried about you. Have you ever thought of that? What if something were to happen? Abuse can easily lead to far worse." Gaara's face paled, his green eyes grew bigger. Naruto squeezed his hands tighter. "If something were to happen to you...I don't know what I would do." After trying so hard to search for the words, he finally paused, Gaara attempted to speak again.

"N-Naruto..." He was interrupted by the lips of the blond, they covered his own, frantic, pleading. Gaara was breathless when he lifted his head. Naruto breathed in heavy pants. "I don't have any where else to go."

He could easily go back to Suna with Temari and Kankuro when they were ready, but the truth of the matter was, he didn't want to leave Naruto behind. What he refused to consider a possibility of why he didn't want to leave in the first place, he suddenly realized was the exact reason why he was so afraid to leave. He had gotten attached and now he was hooked on the blond. They had become friends and now were so much more.

Naruto looked contemplative for a while, never letting go of Gaara's face. Suddenly he looked into Gaara's eyes with knew found recognition. He smiled slowly, Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Jiraiya..." he announced, Gaara frowned. Naruto explained. "You could stay with Jiraiya and me. There's not much room, but I bet we could make a place for you there. Jiraiya won't mind, he likes you. Or rather he likes the way you keep me out of trouble. Better me obsessing over you than wreaking havoc with Shino, Kiba and Neji, he says. It's perfect. But..." Some of the enthusiasm from his voice disappeared. Naruto released the red heads face and sat back down in his chair, Gaara watching him, puzzled. "That is unless you would rather go back to Suna with your brother and sister. If you do then I guess it wouldn't matter then." Naruto's face fell a little, but perked up when Gaara spoke.

"Not a possibility." He had nothing to go back to in Suna. Nothing waited for him accept old, painful memories that would be better left forgotten.

Something sparkled inside the blonde's blue eyes. "Then how about it?"

"There is one problem." Gaara started.

Naruto frowned. "What?"

"My father, he won't agree to this."

"Then you leave that to us." Gaara and Naruto were both startled by the sound of Gaara's sister, Temari. Neither boy knew how long she-along with Kankuro drifting behind her-had been inside the room listening and watching. The nurses, Sango, Kanna and Kagura, hovered just behind them, faces glistening with fresh tears, eyes still very watery. Temari, in fact, looked as if she was on the brink of tears also; Kankuro just smiled. "We'll handle dad, if that's what you really want."

"You would do that?" Naruto noticed the skepticism in Gaara's voice; apparently Temari heard it also, judging from the small flinch she gave. But she nodded anyway.

"We want you to be happy, Gaara."

Naruto looked at Gaara then, his face was unreadable. He looked down at the tiled floor of the hospital room, entranced in the design of blue white and pale green squares. After a few moments of weighing his options, Gaara looked back up at his sister. He smiled faintly then nodded. Naruto made an indistinguishable sound of joy and threw his arms around the boy again. In the entrance of the room, all three nurse maids sighed happily.

A.N. ...Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave it in a review.


	10. Prelude 12 21

**Chapter 10: Prelude 12/21**

Gaara's father wasn't happy.

No, far from it...he was overjoyed. Temari was a little startled to hear the words come out of his mouth. She didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but it certainly wasn't this.

"You mean I don't have to stay here and take care of him? Someone else would seriously rather look over the little bastard?" his eyes were doubting, but hopeful. Too hopeful. If his expression could change she would bet that her father would actually be smiling gleefully right now.

That knowledge hurt her more than anything else.

Temari had to hold back the urge to scream at him. His son didn't want anything to do with him; he was moving out of the house with people he didn't even know. And his father doesn't even care...no, worse, he was glad. Happy to get Gaara out of the house. Not one hint of remorse could be found in the depth of his aquamarine eyes. She never thought a father could be so cruel. True, he has made it known that he didn't like his own son, but to go to this level was...inconceivable.

"What do you mean? You aren't even gonna try and stop him?" In truth she had hoped for this decision. Temari didn't wish to fight her father about this, but she didn't expect it to be so easy. He was so...complacent about it. Yondaime was ready and willing to drop Gaara off to the first person who offered to take him off of his hands. He didn't even question her motives or ask who he would be staying with. This made her even more furious.

He had no right to even call himself a father.

Her anger heated even more when he said. "What for? I'll be glad to leave him to the responsibility of someone else. Why? Did you actually think I would fight you about this Temari?"

Her composure dwindled some, she found herself close to screaming again. "Yes! I expected something... Say you're his father and that it is your right to raise him. At least pretend like you care. Why do you have to be so smug about it?"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way sweetheart, but I can't do that. I've been waiting for this since the day Gaara was born...every since I lost your mother."

Temari shook her head, not believing her ears. "You have to stop blaming him for that dad. Mom died because of the cancer, not Gaara. Besides she was so weak... The doctors warned her that if she had another child there was the probability that she could die. She made that choice, dad, you can't put the blame on Gaara; it's not healthy...for him or you. Do you have any idea what this is doing to him?"

He waited until she finished looking at her face, flushed with anger. The man narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on top of his lavish desk. "She died giving birth to him. I refuse to forget that he held some responsibility."

"You are incredible!" She nearly shouted, checking herself at the last minute, remembering it was her father she was talking to. Temari took a deep breath and said, in a much more quiet tone, "So you don't care if he leaves?"

He appeared to be thinking for a moment, and then he lifted his eyes back to his daughter. "No." The one word response was enough.

He didn't care.

Temari laughed bitterly and shook her head. "And you will be content at knowing he will never see you, or never _want_ to see you again?"

"Yes."

"Fine." she grabbed her purse from the chair across from her father's desk. "Me and Kankuro will come and see how he's doing from time to time. And, if we feel like it, we'll stop by." She said, not turning around to look at his face, which--she bet--was still as impassive as ever.

"There won't be any need." He said just as she put her hand on the shiny door knob. When she turned back towards him with a questioning look, he explained. "The only reason I came to this town was because of _him_." the word was said as if Gaara was just an item, not a person. Not his son. "Now that he won't be my responsibility, I'll be heading back to Suna."

Temari's mouth gaped open, she made a disbelieving sound before opening the door and walking out. Storming past Kankuro who was waiting against the wall, she put both hands on her face, begging the tears to stop before they ran down her face. Kankuro was at her side in moments.

"He agreed?" he mumbled quietly.

She nodded, sniffing, her shoulders shaking.

"He didn't put up a fight?"

"No." She said huskily, as she blinked the tears dripped onto the lush blue carpet.

Kankuro sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Was he angry?"

Temari laughed but there was no humor behind it. She shook her head, looking into her brother's eyes. "He didn't care. He was...happy about it. Can you believe that? He still blames Gaara for what happened to mom."

Her brother cursed under his breath, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Poor Gaara...at least he has that Uzumaki kid now." He released her and was startled by her sudden smile. "What?"

She nodded in recognition, her smile widening. "That's right...he does have Naruto." She absently rubbed her arms as they walked, but there was no cold. "Perhaps this isn't the worst thing that could happen, ne?"

"Maybe. Wait...Why do you say it like that?" Kankuro said cautiously, tipping his head to the side.

Temari wiped the last of her tears with the back of her hand, her sudden smile disappeared. She sniffed. "We wouldn't be able to take care of Gaara anyway. This is for the best, and at least we don't have to worry about him so much. Naruto loves him as much as we do, he won't let anything happen to him."

Kankuro's eyebrows knitted together. "How do you know? Did he tell you that?"

Temari laughed. They exited the walls of their father's building. He was the governor of Suna, but moved to Konoha so that Gaara could attend the high school here. He could have easily sent the red head there with one of his siblings or another family member, but because of the boy's past, it wouldn't have worked out well. Besides it would have been bad for his 'image'. It was a three hour commute to Konoha High School, so Mr. Kazekage really had no other choice. The buildings were transferred also, to accommodate the move. Temari guessed that when they traveled back to Suna, the building would be converted into something else and not a base for politicians. The brunette beside her lifted his eyebrow.

"Well?"

"No...I can just tell. Now all we have to do is tell Gaara the news." She paused by the passenger door of Kankuro's previously owned Toyota. She sighed, not looking forward to this encounter. Her brother halted, half way from opening the door to the drivers' seat, he leaned over top and looked at her expression.

"Hey, what's the worst he could say?"

Temari bit her lip in thought. When she finally entered the car and Kankuro started the engine, she came to terms with the possible outcome of this encounter. There were two at most. One was the likely scenario: Gaara would be calm and complacent, and not say much about it. Most likely the only thing he would do is shrug, hanging his head in resigned defeat. There wasn't much else he could do. On the other hand he could go against his entire nature and show some type of emotion for once...anger, betrayal, fear...something other than depression.

But some things never change.

* * *

"So he didn't even fight you about it...is that right?"

The reaction came as expected. His voice was low and his black rimmed eyes squinted slightly in thought. There was never really doubt to the way he would respond to the news that their father didn't care what happened to Gaara, as long as he was out of his hair. Even Kankuro's expression stayed leveled, he sat on the small sofa pushed up against the wall. Naruto eyed the red head carefully from his position next to the bed.

Gaara sat on the hospital bed, his release was today so he had decided to put on his normal clothes and leave the cotton gown behind. He looked even paler than before, his skin was stretched over the bone, the black rings around his eyes stood out even more, it was obvious he hadn't eaten in days. When Temari got the chance, she promised herself she'd take care of that. He looked so fragile right now, she wished it could be so easy to lean over and hug him...but she knew he'd push her away, mistaking her affection for pity or something like that. She stood her ground and nodded briefly, watching the doctor perform the last check up. Gaara's shirt was opened wide as the doctor pressed the stethoscope to his chest; he breathed deeply.

The only one Gaara even allowed remotely close was Naruto. He hovered beside the bed holding Gaara's hand discretely, staring down at the dark haired doctor as he continued the examination. The blond had stayed in the hospital for the better part of the last couple of weeks. Once he even tried to get Gaara to eat something, but that was an attempt at failure...Naruto ended up getting the short end of the stick and a bowl of rice in his face. Temari was grateful to the boy, thanked him over and over again for his understanding...and patience. Naruto just wanted her brother safe...and happy; at least that's what he told her. She translated it as love, even though he never came out and fully said it. In any case, she'd never seen Gaara this way before. He looked happy; in his own little way...you'd just have to look for the signs.

The doctor nodded mutely, and then stood, the examination over. He smiled at Gaara, who didn't return the expression. "You're all set to go home, just take it easy, OK? And don't strain the arm too much." he told the red head in his mellow voice; Gaara nodded, and then moved to button up his shirt. The doctor walked over to Temari, his deep blue eyes looked troubled. "Make sure he eats regularly and gets more rest...I'm a little worried about that." there was a slight crinkle in his forehead; Temari nodded.

"Of course...I mean I'll try, but he doesn't really listen to me."

Dr. Esaki smirked quietly, the expression in his eyes changed quickly. Temari held back a groan, but she did roll her eyes. "By the way...speaking of eating, how about we--"

"Miroku Esaki! What do you think you are doing?" the nurse named Sango appeared in the doorway, Miroku gulped noisily.

"S-Sango, dear...why I-I was just..." he laughed nervously.

She stalked forward and snatched his ear into her furious grip, everyone in the room stared openly as Sango dragged the doctor out of the room, she growled at him as they walked out (well she walked, he more or less stumbled along), speaking through her teeth. "I told you about flirting with the guests of patients...how many times do I have to warn you? ...I don't know why I stay with your sorry ass...would have been better of with that lawyer...don't 'but Sango' me!"

Temari turned back to Naruto and Gaara; the latter held a bored expression, while the former held his blond eyebrows up in shock. "Man, he's almost as bad as Jiraiya."

Temari shrugged. "I have to face Miroku every time we come here with Gaara. And every time she manages to catch him...he doesn't mean any harm, though. It's just the way he is."

Naruto made a face and then snorted, looking down at Gaara. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the plaster covering his arm. It had a signature that said 'Naruto Uzumaki was here' in big green letters that Naruto had insisted on doing. Both blond's frowned at his expression, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking about. The scene that had just occurred did nothing to alleviate his mood.

"Don't let your dad get to you, Gaara. I mean, what could you expect?" Naruto murmured, squeezing his had tighter.

"Sometimes you can't help but to hope." he whispered, still looking down; Naruto sighed.

Temari started to say something, but thought better of it and kept her mouth closed. Then she said, "Come on, we better get going. Naruto your dad is waiting, right?"

Naruto smiled suddenly and nodded "That's right, you're gonna come and live with us now, it'll be ten times better than how it was with your dad. Plus we get to hang out together...that'll be fun, ne?"

Gaara cringed, 24 hrs a day with Naruto? He had come to tolerate the blond--at school--but living with him...how would that turn out to be? They have gotten closer these last couple of days. When the blond didn't have to go to school, he was here at the hospital, always by Gaara's side, telling him about the latest trouble him and Kiba had gotten into in their third period class, or Ino's newest love interest, a friend of Kiba's named Kouga. Gaara had even smiled a little when the blond told him she wasn't swayed when she found out that Kouga was in fact gay. Naruto talked about the title of Jiraiya's latest book, not going into too much detail since it obviously made him uncomfortable. Once the old man had even stopped by with him, just to see how the teen was fairing, that of course was masked by his true intentions: to study all of the young nurses that worked inside of the hospital. But then he was properly reprimanded by Naruto, promising to behave himself while he was there. After about an hour the elder male disappeared.

He would certainly be a...interesting father figure, Gaara thought.

He lifted from the bed, still holding on to Naruto's hand...maybe it was an unconscious movement. The two were just so comfortable with one another, it was automatic. Even though that was true, however, Naruto never asked anything more about the issue with his father. In fact the blond acted almost as if nothing had changed, like the real reason why Gaara was moving in with him and Jiraiya was lost somewhere in a place that couldn't be found or revisited ever again. But the times when the red head acted like this, something in his eyes show that he does remember, and it hurts him just as much.

What could he call that?

...The twisty feeling his stomach gets every time he's near Gaara, or the way his heart beat doubles when their fingers lock together...or when they kiss. It was strange to the blond. He had felt these kinds of things before: some with Sasuke, but more with Neji, however, it wasn't on such a scale as this. Gaara stirred emotions inside of the blond that he'd never dream he would have. Jiraiya once told him that these feelings can't be measured, weighed or documented; they are just there, wanting to be reciprocated. So you never really know if they are true or not until you know for certain that they are returned.

There was no way his feelings for Gaara were unrequited. It was...impossible. Gaara was probably too stubborn to admit it, but the feelings were there too. Otherwise what would be there reason to keep Naruto close? To tell him all that he already has? To move into his home?

When they reached the spacey apparent, Jiraiya was still no where to be seen...probably still harassing nurses at the hospital, and if he was then they would get a call for him sooner or later from an angry doctor. That or he was at a local bar, one that was built into a restaurant that contained young, beautiful women. It was Jiraiya, the king of pervs, --who could really tell with him?

In the meantime Kankuro and Naruto carried the two and a half suitcases that consisted of Gaara's luggage into the house. Temari sat with Gaara in the living room on one of the maroon couches.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." She was saying. "I thought that maybe since you were serious about this...maybe..." She trailed off, searching for the words.

"It's okay. I'm use to it." he said in a quiet voice, toying with one of his journals. It's been a long time since he's written or drawn anything new in one of them. "Besides, it's not like it would have done me any good anyway."

Temari sighed in agreement. "True, it's not as if he would have changed just so you would come back." She placed her hand over his bandaged one; he didn't flinch away. She smiled warmly into his wary green eyes. "This is for your own good, Gaara; you do understand that, don't you?"

He nodded. "I know. But I think you need to question your judgment." He mumbled after watching the blond and his brother stumble into the room, their faces drenched in sweat.

Naruto jumped up saying, "See! I told you I'd win! Believe it!" He laughed his big laugh, the one that caused his eyes to disappear into little slits. Kankuro grumbled something incoherent.

Temari watched the scene with hidden amusement. "What, him? I think he's good for you."

"Maybe."

Her face turned serious, trying not to loose the humorous edge. "I'm serious Gaara." He sighed. "It's not like we had a lot of options. And, in any case, he's the one who volunteered...you weren't the first to object either."

Gaara narrowed his eyes in thought. He watched as Naruto held out a hand to help up the fallen sibling. His friendly grin never left his face. Naruto, he supposed, was a good influence, in some ways. He always smiled, was almost always happy. When he got frustrated, he never let it overwhelm him...much. He did get angry a lot, but that was his own fault most of the time and when he realized it, he'd go back to his normal, smiling, happy self. Maybe he could teach Gaara to be...not quite happy, but content...let's not hope for _too_ much.

"You know..." he paused, staring at a statue of a toad placed in the corner of the living room. He wonder how he'd missed it before. Temari leaned closer. "I think you're right."

She smiled just as Naruto and Kankuro returned from tossing all of Gaara's things inside of the blonde's room. Gaara picked up a notebook and grabbed a pen that was hidden inside of his pocket. He started to write when both guys stopped in front of his sister. Naruto was pouting.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked.

Kankuro patted Naruto's shoulder jokingly. "He's just upset about something." He laughed when the blond glared at him.

Temari chuckled softly then glanced at her watch. "Well," she said, standing up from the couch. "We should go before traffic starts to get heavy."

Naruto frowned suddenly. "Awl, do you have to go now?"

Temari nodded sweetly, her blond ponytails bounced up and down. "Yeah, I have to resume classes in a week and I have to get the hang of studying...again."

"And I got my shop to run." Kankuro said, throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Your shop?"

"Kankuro's a puppet maker." Temari said as-a-matter-of-factly

Naruto's eyebrows rose close to his hairline. "Really."

Kankuro smiled proudly. "Yep, I make all kinds. Regular size, human sized...the works."

"Do you name them?"

"Yeah, but only the ones that were given to me. I like to leave the naming to the permanent owners. Mine are called Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo." Naruto looked stunned, he was about to say something when Temari cut him off.

"OK, that's enough chit chat, we gotta go." She turned back to Gaara, who was writing--or attempting to write with his busted arm--in one of his journals. He looked up at her when she ruffled his hair a little. "Take care of yourself, OK kiddo?" Gaara nodded, and then turned back to his work. Temari looked at Naruto, something close to warning in her voice. "And you better make sure nothing happens to him while we're gone." She nodded to Kankuro; he tightened his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Ok?"

Naruto nodded--he'll admit--a little shaken. The elder sibling released him and straightened to walk to the door way. Temari wrapped her arms around the blond suddenly, hugging him tightly. When she pulled away, her mouth lifted into a smile. She gave one last look to Gaara, who wasn't paying any attention at this point, before heading to the door along with Kankuro.

"Take care of him." She said quietly before walking out.

When they were gone, Naruto bounded back to sit next to Gaara, peeking at what he was writing down in his journal. Even though it was hard to hold the pen, his script was clear and legible.

Naruto snatched the book away and shook his head. Gaara made a face, but said nothing, he offered his hand out to reclaim his belonging; Naruto hid it behind his back.

"I don't think so. Its stuff like that that gets people sent to psyche wards." Gaara's scowl deepened. "Besides, that's way too depressing."

"It's what I felt like writing, Naruto." He mumbled, feebly trying to reach the notebook, giving up a second later. "What, you think I should write about what a joy my life is?"

That caused Naruto to cringe; he sighed, then handed the book back to the red head. "No, just...I hate seeing people--you mostly--depressed all the time. It puts me down." He made a face.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a ball of sunshine." He snapped, tearing the book out of the blonde's hands.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't snap at me! We're not in the hospital anymore." He reminded the boy, extenuating every word with a jabbing of his finger.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Naruto paused, trying to think of a stinging retort, but came up empty handed. Finally he said, "Nothing."

Gaara snorted, rolling his eyes in the process. His brow furled when he noticed the blond cross his legs under himself on the sofa and then crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back on the arm of the chair and glared at the red head, beautiful blue eyes narrowed.


	11. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**Chapter 11: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

No matter what happened in his life, Naruto always managed to come out on top. It didn't matter if it was battling his junior high bully, squabbling with one of his teachers every time they said he had done something wrong--which on the most part he did but he was much too stubborn to admit otherwise--or handling other stressful situations. This was all thanks in part to his friends...most of them. Even when he broke down momentarily after Sasuke ran away, his friends were there.

Neji... Kiba... Shikamaru... Chouji... Shino... To name a few.

Incidentally they never left his side, even when he had to leave town for a while with Jiraiya. They all welcomed him with opened arms. Some more willing than others. But it was this test of friendship that would determine their true loyalty...or something like that. In truth there was just the matter of Gaara joining their 'circle' of friends. Again most were willing...some more than others. But more than once insinuation about the boy's past has been brought up amongst the group. It was during the two weeks that Naruto spent time in the hospital with said red head that this became an issue with two of the blonde's closest friends; Neji and Kiba.

An hour before the new arrival to their 'pack' was scheduled to be released from the hospital, Naruto had called each boy, requesting that they come over and 'Help Gaara feel welcome'. Piece of cake, no problem...neither one had a problem with the red head. But there were some issues that stirred inside of one of the boy's mind. Issues, as the two close friends walked the several blocks to the apartments, he couldn't shake from his mind. The tattooed boy on the side of him sighed.

"What do you think happened that made Gaara want to move in with Naruto?" The brunette asked curiously, tipping his head to the side a little. "Do you think things have gotten that serious between them?"

Neji shrugged, eyes still focused ahead. "I doubt it. Besides Gaara doesn't seem like the type to make those kinds of brash decisions." Saying the boy's name was a strange feeling...there was something about it that...

"I know what you mean." Kiba interrupted. Akamaru trudged happily at his side, his tail wagging in excitement. Kiba wound the leash once more around his hand, insuring the giant animal wouldn't have the chance to escape. "I was just wondering that's all. They do seem to be getting pretty close now, know what I mean? All Naruto seems to talk about lately is him." The brunette wrinkled his nose, out of annoyance, rather than disgust. "I'm happy for him and all, but seriously it's like listening to my sister ramble about some guy she just met. You don't see me and Shino bragging about our relationship the way he seems to love to flaunt his."

The raven next to him smirked a little. "Yeah, but Shino isn't as open as Naruto seems to be. If it was up to you, I bet you would show everyone how much you two are into one another; it's Shino that resents that type of thing."

Kiba blushed.

"So you cant really blame Uzumaki for it, he is how he is. He was even like that when the two of us were together."

Neji didn't know why but that hurt...bringing up the relationship he had with the blond. It wasn't suppose to...they broke up a long time ago, longer than Neji cared to remember. They had even separated on good terms--no arguments, no claims of hating one another...no bad blood. It was a mutual agreement. Mutual...They worked better as friends. Just friends. No more, that's what the both of them agreed.

It just wouldn't work out any other way.

Right?

The brunettes face had turned deep scarlet by the time he cared to respond to the long haired teen. "Yeah, well...it's still pretty annoying. Gaara's okay I guess." He decided finally.

Kiba seemed oblivious to the long haired teen's distractedness, as he yammered on about this that and the other. Kiba talked too much, Neji mused, a trait that he'd obviously picked up from Naruto. Neji smiled a little when he thought about the blond, a funny image popping into his brain. It was when he'd first introduced himself to Gaara; Naruto had been frustrated because he couldn't get the red head to respond to him. He pouted around his room all day until he came up with something, Neji couldn't remember seeing the boy so...infatuated. It was...endearing.

His mind drifted back to the boy drabbling on at his side. He was jarred out of his thoughts by a sudden question.

"What do you think about him?" Kiba was asking, his brown eyes watchful.

Neji frowned. "Who?"

"Gaara...haven't you been paying attention?"

The pale eyed boy shrugged again. "He's OK, I guess. Not very lively. Withdrawn, I guess that's how I'd describe him. He makes Naruto happy, that's all that matters..."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed, turning a corner. The house was just in sight now. "I don't know what it is either, but there's something about those two that just...click, you know?" Neji nodded. "I mean they fight a lot, but they seem to really love each other. Besides Gaara's way better than Sasuke."

"I don't think it's your right to make that judgment, Kiba." Neji's brow's knitted together, but he smiled softly at the younger teen.

Kiba snorted. "I don't care. Even though he is a little moody and bitchy at times, I don't think Gaara would ever hurt Naruto the way Sasuke did." His eyes hardened, the emotion within them was unfathomable. "I won't forgive him for that." he added. Akamaru growled at his feet, Kiba patted his head and ran his hand down the dogs back.

This reaction wasn't new, especially when Sasuke's name was brought up in conversation. Kiba was a good, loyal friend. He was one of Naruto's best friends, meaning he was one of many that suffered during the Uchiha's abandonment. He looked out after the blond like a brother; he protected all of his friends like they were his family. So to have something so hurtful happen to one of his closest companions was like a stab wound into his chest as well.

There was no forgiveness when it came to betrayal.

Kiba could never forgive Sasuke for what he'd done to Naruto. And now he was back, threatening the happiness he'd just started to rebuild with Gaara. He'd be damned if he was going to let the Uchiha harm Naruto a second time. This time if he came against either Naruto or Gaara, the pompous little brat would pay. Gaara may be a new addition to their group, but if you mess with one, you mess with them all...at least that's how it was in Kiba's mind.

Neji chuckled softly and shook his head. This change of pace was good. "Sometimes I think you should have been born a dog, Kiba."

The brunette turned wide, confused eyes in his direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your loyalty and sense of judgment are that of dog. Sometimes I think you have too much of a connection with them. It kinda makes me wonder if you were raised by wild animals."

Two full seconds went by before Kiba's eyebrows drew down low over his eyes. His brown eyes sparkled in fury. "I am not a dog! I just think loyalty and companionship are important." He glared at Neji who fought against another laugh.

"I just think it's a little strange, you willing to protect Gaara now, of all things. After all it was you that suggested he wasn't the right one for Naruto." Neji laughed.

"Yeah but, that was before I knew him." he countered.

Neji nodded, placing his finger on his chin. "I suppose, considering all that has happened. I wonder what effect the return of Sasuke will have on Naruto." Kiba shrugged, Akamaru growled again. "I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble." he shook his head. "And to think he use to be so popular. After that stunt he pulled with Orochimaru, I don't think anyone likes him now."

Kiba frowned, but said nothing; they were already at Naruto's building. A man walked out of the front door, his hair was long and white, tied back at the nape into a ponytail, he stopped in front of Kiba.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked as he looked from Kiba to Neji and back, not bothering with a greeting; both boys shook their heads.

"Nope." said Kiba. "Haven't seen him since earlier this afternoon."

The older male sighed, frustration darting across his golden eyes. "When you see him, tell him to call Kouga. He's been driving me crazy."

"Is he still mad about the whole Ino thing?" Kiba asked with a confused expression.

The male nodded woefully. "He says he doesn't care, but he won't take any of the guy's calls. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Why don't you give Inuyasha's cell phone number to Kouga?" Neji suggested, and then wished he hadn't opened his mouth when he saw the look in the older sibling's eyes.

"Oh that would be a great idea, accept for the fact that he left his phone here and Kouga keeps calling him every five minutes."

Neji's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest, covering up the logo on the front of his white shirt. "What are you two doing here, coming to visit Naruto-kun?" his silver eyebrow raised slightly.

Kiba nodded, sighing, pulling Akamaru back from sniffing things he shouldn't be sniffing on the other male. "He's got a new roommate."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru pursed his lips in thought. "Not that emo kid..."

Neji nodded on queue with Kiba. He motioned towards the front door with a nod of his head. "Yeah, as a matter of fact he invited us over, kind of like a welcoming...thing." He couldn't really call it a party because it was only the four of them.

The elder male shrugged. "Well have fun...and tell my brother what I said." He said waving, but before he got into his car he stopped to yell back at the two boys. "By the way, that Uchiha kid came by a couple of hours ago. Would you mind telling Naruto?" With that he entered his car and sped away dangerously fast.

Neji and Kiba frowned at one another.

* * *

Both boys sat on either end of the couch and just stared at each other, never glancing away. They remained that way for a good seven minutes before Naruto snorted and looked away. Gaara's eyes narrowed even more, still searching the boy's face. Naruto never looked back; instead he stared at some place on the wall, ignoring the other. Gaara closed his journal and place it on the side of him, along with the pen he had been using; he turned to face Naruto.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He still didn't look at him; Gaara could see that the blonde's forehead was creased in frustration. He sighed, "Neji and Kiba are supposed to be coming by soon."

The red head's face stayed unaffected. "Oh? Why's that?"

Naruto's face still didn't move, but he could see that the blond had rolled his eyes. "They came to check on you."

His eyebrow lifted slightly. "I thought your friends didn't care for me."

"Well..." His head turned and Naruto's face held an unattainable expression. "That was before they got to really know you. They are just as worried about you as I am. You see, whenever we make friends with someone, no matter what their past looks like, we're friends to the end. That applies to you too. The guys are a little suspicious about what happened, but I've told them not to ask too many questions about it. You like your privacy and I respect that, so I didn't tell them anything. I'm not saying you have to tell us all your secrets just because, 'cause that's not the point. We protect each other Gaara and we can't do that if you don't allow us to." He stopped to look into the boy's questioning green eyes. They were clouded with an emotion the blond couldn't understand.

"What could you possibly have to protect me from, Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"Yourself."

Gaara smiled, but it held no humor. It was like the kind of smile you get when someone just caught you in a lie that you weren't trying too hard to keep covered up. Not that Gaara was lying about anything, he just thought it was absurd...needing to be protected from himself. Funny...but still a little true, no matter how small the level. The worst thing about it was that he knew what Naruto was saying was the truth...

But still...

Sometimes the truth isn't as it seems.

"Naruto..." He started, edging closer to the blond. "You don't have to worry about protecting me from myself." Naruto made a face, then his eyes widened, sudden understanding.

He waved his hands in the air, as if to dismiss the subject. "No, I didn't mean like that. I don't think you're suicidal, Gaara. It's just sometimes you're too hard on yourself. You're an awesome person and now I see why you couldn't understand that. Forgive me for saying this but, you're father was a real bastard. No one has the right to just beat their child for no reason..." he trailed off, not wanting to think of the cause of the cast on Gaara's right arm.

He felt the red head move next to him, but was a little surprised to feel soft lips pressed against his cheek. When Naruto turned his head, his lips met the soft lips that had just caressed his cheek. When he pulled away, Gaara looked into his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto." He whispered. Naruto grinned.

His arms wrapped around Gaara's waist, knocking the teen backwards before he had a chance to react. "Don't mention it." Naruto said, lifting his head from being buried in the red head's chest. His eyes met Gaara's and his smile widened before he lowered his head once again, but this time it was so that he could meet the lips of the other boy's.

Gaara reacted hesitantly, opening his mouth to allow inside the tongue that licked over his top and bottom lip. Once inside, his tongue met with the other intruding organ, attempting to push it back out as his mouth tried fervently to suck it back in. Naruto's hands roamed--refusing to mind their own business--over Gaara's body, heating his already flushed cheeks. They moved from around his waist to stroke his flat stomach, lifting his shirt to find his heated, pale skin. Gaara made a low noise in his throat and Naruto groaned in response, moving his lips over until he found the red head's ear, he bit the lobe gently. He chuckled softly into Gaara's ear before moving his lips lower to find his pulse, biting the flesh softly before pulling away.

Gaara protested--in his own little way--by dragging the blond back over to his lips and kissing him passionately; Naruto continued to laugh quietly into the kiss. Gaara became frustrated. He pulled back to look into Naruto's smiling eyes, the boy was breathless, but still amused. Gaara was just about to ask him what the hell was so funny when he was interrupted by soft, full lips again. Naruto's hands were on the move again, more urgently this time. His hands were sliding down his sides, moving over Gaara's slim hips, down and under his thighs so that the blond could pull his legs up and wrap them around his own waist. Well...not really, there wasn't enough room on the couch, but he was able to maneuver himself between the red heads legs as one wrapped around his leg and the other stayed propped up against the cushions in the back, pushed there because of Naruto's body... Gaara's blush deepened when he felt Naruto grind his hips against his, for the first time he felt how far he had pushed the blond; he gasped into his mouth. Both boys' had been so preoccupied...

They didn't hear the door open.

Come to think of it...there had been a lot of things that crossed the red heads mind since he started to spend time with Naruto Uzumaki. He rarely paid attention in class--when he was actually there--he had a new journal that was comparably empty--which was odd--he'd forgotten all about his birthday, a day that had he spent with his father would have been hell. Gaara's birthday was like a special torture day, one beating reserved especially for him, the worst one out of the whole year. Coincidentally this was because Gaara's mother died on the day she gave birth to him; his birthday: the anniversary of her death. Thankfully he spent that day in the hospital; with the blond there to occupy him...he hadn't even thought about it enough to tell Naruto it was his birthday.

The blonde shouldn't have been so damn distracting.

But who could really pay attention when Naruto Uzumaki had you pinned down on a sofa, kissing the life out of you, while he forced you to rub against the proof of his desire? Sabaku Gaara sure couldn't. It's not like he was trying to pay attention anyway; all of his focus was on the blond right now and that wasn't about to change.

That is until Akamaru barked.

That forced both boys on the couch to focus on the two--three including Akamaru--at the door staring at them. Naruto raised his head, smiling sheepishly, like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar--which was true on so many levels...only the cookie jar was Gaara's pants. Gaara was able to crane his head around to meet the eyes that gaped so openly at them, he grimaced. Neji's eyebrows reached up so far they touch his hairline; his mouth was somewhere on the floor. Kiba held one hand over Akamaru's eyes--the reason why the sudden yelp from the canine--while he too stared openly at the duo on the sofa. Kiba started to laugh nervously, looking from Neji to Naruto to Gaara. Akamaru bellowed again, his tail wagged around furiously; he shook his head to try and move Kiba's hand. (a.n. 0.o Even the dog's a perv...?) When it didn't move, the dog barked louder, his mouth lay open, breathing in heavy pants, his tongue falling out over his teeth.

Busted.

Fun's over.

Gaara pushed the blond off of him and sat up, running shaky hands through his tousled hair. Right now he kind of wished his pants weren't so tight...

"Uh...did we come at a bad time?" Kiba asked, trying to keep his tone light--he wanted to laugh so hard his sides ached. He watched as Naruto tried--not without effort--to straighten his disheveled appearance.

After deciding when he was presentable enough, the blond spoke, in slightly uneven tones. "No, me and Gaara were just...uh..." his faced heated, turning his cheeks red.

"Distracted." Gaara finished for him; Naruto gave him a grateful glance.

Neji cleared his throat, walking more fully into the room. "Well...if you two are done molesting each other...I think that's enough male porn for one day."

Akamaru barked in disagreement.

* * *

"What do you mean Sasuke was here?" Naruto asked, pressing pause on him and Kiba's match. The Oreo that had been dangling between his teeth fell out and rolled on the floor before coming to a halt by Kiba's foot.

Neji shrugged. "Kiba and I ran into Sesshoumaru downstairs, he said he stopped by. He thought you wanted to know." He didn't look up from the magazine he'd been reading. Naruto frowned.

"Why the hell would he come back here after I kicked him out?"

"You kicked _him _out?" Gaara asked, looking up from his journal, his non-eyebrow lifted in curiosity. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he said some things when you left...I didn't like them, so I told him to leave."

"Wait a minute..." Kiba interrupted, wiping the Cheeto crumbs from his face with the back of his hand. "You two were here...together...alone?" His eyebrows were high on his forehead. Naruto cringed.

"Yeah...It was on Christmas Eve."

"What did he say?" Gaara asked; every one looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes stayed focused on Naruto.

The blond looked at Neji and then down at the floor. "He was saying a lot of bad things about Gaara. He kept saying how I knew Gaara couldn't replace him. He said it wouldn't last long before I came back to him. That bastard had the nerve to call you pathetic... He had no right to talk about you like that."

Kiba growled, Naruto sighed. "But that doesn't matter now I don't want to increase his influence by talking about him when he's gone." Naruto's shoulders slumped; he put down the controller and walked over to his desk, sitting down in the chair.

Gaara pursed his lips in thought. If the Uchiha thought he could gain anything by impugning Gaara's character, then let him have at it. In the end, however, the scale would only tip in his favor, no matter how much influence the boy had on Naruto previously. It was obvious what the blonde was feeling towards Sasuke Uchiha. What was even more evident is Naruto's feelings for Gaara...whether he admitted it or not, he loved him--that goes without saying.

"Naruto, can you say you fully accept Sasuke's presence here?" Neji asked, worry crinkling his brow, sliding a cautious look towards the red head.

"I don't have a choice, Neji. If he's here, then he's here, I can't let that make a difference. Besides, what's the worst he can do? It's Sasuke for crying out loud. All he's good for is bitching about things he can't get, or whining about his brother...he's the pathetic one. "

Kiba snorted. "That guy pisses me off. I mean, your life sucks, SO WHAT? Get over it...don't be so god damn emo about it. The whole world doesn't revolve around him... Sasuke Uchiha really needs to get over himself." Neji smiled, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Uchiha..." Naruto looked at Gaara, he seemed lost in thought. "I feel like I've heard that name before...but I can't be certain." The blond nodded.

"Maybe...their family is pretty infamous around here. I don't doubt you have heard about them."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Kiba interrupted. "They're all dead now." Gaara's eyes were wide; Naruto looked at the brunette with a disapproving frown. The male shrugged, standing up from his place on the floor. "10:40...we gotta go, I promised my ma I wouldn't be out too late." Neji nodded, hopping off the bed.

"Right, see ya Naruto, later Gaara." Neji waved before exiting the room.

Kiba dragged Akamaru by his side. "Peace out you guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He yelled before the door closed behind him, Naruto sighed before turning back to the red head lounging on his bed.

He smiled; Gaara frowned. "What?"

"Don't try to charm me with that fake smile, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's lips turned down. "What do you mean?"

Gaara sighed reluctantly, not saying anything else. Naruto crossed over to his bed and sat down right next to the red head. Gaara shifted so that the blond couldn't see what he was drawing. Naruto sighed again, craning his neck over the other boy's shoulder. The red head growled low in his throat, shifting again, only this time he moved his whole body away from the blond. Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, enabling him to see the notebook, Gaara slid a look of annoyance to him out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing and continued to sketch.

A person--neither male nor female--standing on the edge of a building, dropping something into the empty air. The wind blew their hair into their face, as they leaned forwards slightly... But just as they were about to tumble off the edge, another person dives forward and saves them.

Naruto smiled softly before kissing Gaara's neck and falling backward on his pillow.


	12. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

WARNING: This chapter contains Lost in Translation-ness, Moral Corruption, Skimpy Clothes, Hyperactive Teens, Kawaii Overdose, and Nosebleeds.

**Chapter 12: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies.**

_I love him. _

_He is...sweet, if a little callous. _

_I love him... _

_I think. _

_He does seem concerned about me, which is comforting. It kind of makes me happy to know that there really are people who would go out of their way to help you. Although I feel some reluctance, the want is still there. I'm trying to perk up and be happy about this, but I can't seem to really 'mean' my smile, you know._

_It's like when you're surrounded by people and you put on a mask to hide your feelings. _

_Much like the way people do at Christmas and New Years. They throw these great big parties, invite tons of people and laugh and joke all night long. They put up this happy façade just to try and impress... just to tell those around them that 'Yeah, I'm doing ok'. But when the party's over, they feel a little more empty inside because they know that that time they spent laughing and dancing was only temporary... It was something to fill the need of what they truly desired or was trying to get away from. So the person puts up another fake smile, this time to hide that bigger pain. I suppose it is human nature to want to hide our emotions from people...to try and hold back a little part of ourselves, so we don't become transparent and read by those who would use our weaknesses against us. But that doesn't mean it doesn't cause us pain...to hold all that inside. _

_To _**smile**_when we feel like _**crying**_, to _**laugh **_when we feel like _**screaming**_and to say _**'I'm fine' **_when deep down in our heart of hearts, we know we aren't. _

_I think to laugh is the hardest thing to do. I don't understand the way the human mind works. I wish that I could be true, sometimes. If not to others then to at least myself... _

_Like the girl in that poem...  
She closes her eyes and tries to smile, _  
_But she has nothing to smile about. _  
_Her smile is broken, _  
_Her joy has fallen to crumbles, _  
_Her laughter is a thing of the past... _  
_She closes her eyes and tries to cry _  
_The tears come almost instantly _  
_But she has everything to cry about _  
_She realizes the difference a simple tear can make _  
_From the heart comes a smile that is false _  
_It can make the happiest person in all the world _  
_Feel brokenhearted with grief and sorrow _  
_But a tear that comes from the soul _  
_When meant sincerely can give your world security _  
_And become the most beautiful thing on earth._

_People smile for two reasons: 1. because they are happy, and 2. because they are hiding the way that they truly feel. Most don't think that way. But after a lifetime of fake smiles and hidden tears, you just can't help but notice. My smiles have no meaning to them, not anymore. Not since my mother died. _

_I look out the window at the cloud littered sky and wonder...about smiles. _

_...About life. _

_...About love. _

_I let my mind wonder about all the things I lack and all the things I wish and all the things I hope and dream for, knowing that they'll never come true, but silently hoping and dreaming nonetheless. It kind of reminds me of Shakespeare's _Sonnet number 30_. When we are alone, we do think back, sometimes on the things we have loved, then lost, or lost without ever even knowing that we had them. Shakespeare could always make you think. He could make you laugh, and even make you cry, but I think the tragedies were the most important. They end with a life lesson, one that society doesn't want to accept, and a person doesn't want to admit to themselves. _

_I wonder..._

_What is life trying to tell me now? Is my life just one tragedy after another, ending in sorrow, so much likes the ill fated lovers in Romeo and Juliet...? Or the Tragedy of Macbeth? Or can I hope for happiness and love like the lovers in A Midsummer Night's Dream? It would be so much easier if life were like poetry, the tone and symbolisms so evident that you knew how it was going to end. But life can't always be so easily predictable, hence my situation so far... 1._

Gaara lifted up his head from reading... Was he really like this person? This person, who came so close to self destruction, so close to losing it all, then was dragged back from the brink of insanity. The words... they mirrored his life. What he has been through so far, except... He has never had a reason to really smile.

To laugh.

To love.

The love that was given to him was false, unrequited. He loved his uncle dearly, and, like a fool, he believed that love was returned. He trusted the man, gave him his loyalty and, as if it meant nothing to him, he snatched all the happiness away. Yashamaru... the one person that openly admitted his feelings, not bothering with subtlety. Another tragedy--much like the ones Shakespeare wrote--that had occurred in his short lived life. He was young, but he still understood.

Who said that to a six year old child anyway?

The only person that had really loved him was his mother; even then she knew nothing about him. Did she still love him? Was she looking after him now? What was going through her mind now? To see her youngest son abandoned by his father...a man that was supposed to love him. What does she think of him now? He placed his hand over the scar on his forehead.

Love.

It's meaningless and shallow.

The affection known as love was as lost to him as everything else in this world is. Mainly because he didn't have it, or rather, didn't know what the feeling was. He couldn't comprehend what 'to love' meant. Gaara did not hide behind fake smiles, as Naruto obviously does. In his eyes, his pain shows very clearly: the one thing he can not hide, not even from himself...so he does not even bother to try.

But to wear his feelings on his sleeve so openly can lead to disastrous situations. He read over the text again:

_'I suppose it is human nature to want to hide our emotions from people...to try and hold back a little part of ourselves, so we don't become transparent and read by those who would use our weaknesses against us. But that doesn't mean it doesn't cause us pain...to hold all that inside.' _

Has he held back anything from Naruto? Hasn't he expressed each and every emotion that welled inside of him every time he was in the blonds presence? Has it all just been topsy-turvy? Was he really so much like the character in this story? When was the last time he _really_ smiled?

Never.

When had he truly cried?

Not in a long time.

When was the last time he laughed wholeheartedly?

He couldn't remember.

How many times did he want to scream because his life was...well, fucked up?

Every day.

He didn't deserve Naruto... He didn't deserve his company... His kindness... His kiss... His affection...

His love...

There was that word again, creeping up on him like a thief in the night. He didn't believe in the word, and he didn't believe that what he and the blond had was nothing more than simple infatuation. Simple and clear and everything in between. Nothing more, no more than he allowed himself to believe.

He opened a new book:

_'When to the sessions of sweet silent thought_  
_I summon up remembrance of things past,_  
_I sigh the lack of many things I sought,_  
_And with old woes new wail my dear times waste...'_

Had he truly lost anything? His father had hated him all his life...since he came out of the womb, the start of his life ending the course of his mothers. The start of the beatings and his uncle's false affection. The scar he carved into his own forehead--a brand--so that he would never, ever forget. But it seems that his memory has started to dwindle, he has forgotten to keep others far, just our of reach. He had lost, without knowing, and gained it all back in one instant. Life, family, love...

That word...

Naruto.

_'Then can I drown an eye (unused to flow)_  
_For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,_  
_And weep afresh love's song since canceled woe,_  
_And moan th' expense of many a vanished sight.'_

Gone...

Vanished sight...

Gone...

Everything... And yet, he was found, partially broken, almost at the end of his rope. But tears--be them from joy, fear, sorrow, hate, pain, anger or regret--still did not fall. Why should they?

Temari once told him that the heart has flaws, no matter what ever kind of turbulence it goes through, it will never be perfect, and emotions will still be a mystery to us. Love is the most enigmatic of them all. Then she kissed his forehead and told him that she loved him.

Love...

He read on:

_'Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,_  
_And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er_  
_The sad account of fore bemoaned moan,_  
_Which I new pays as if not paid before.'_

A small smile crossed his pale lips. His woes, his grief, his pain, are all but a thing of the past. Now, he supposed, there was nothing to worry about. He was home now, even though it did not feel secure...he was there...with Naruto.

His heart ached.

_'But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,_  
_All losses are restored and sorrows end.'2._

That was it... Simple and clear, and everything in between. It was so easy now, nothing made sense.

Gaara was in love.

There was the sound of something metal closing in the bathroom as the sink was turned off; Naruto was still up and rummaging about. He had heard the shower turn off minutes ago... What could he be still doing in there? There was silence throughout the house--Jiraiya still hadn't returned...it had been three days now since he disappeared from the hospital--and since Gaara's release--but he was no where in sight. Gaara didn't know if he should be concerned or not...Naruto sure wasn't. In fact the blond didn't fret over much of anything, not when it wasn't necessary.

He heard the bathroom door open, a '_thump_', and then Naruto's mumbled curse spilled through the silence. It was funny when the blond swore, since he didn't do it too often. He did get angry a lot, but nothing too serious that he had to disrespect someone's mother or--in this case--use the lord's name in vain. The blond walked into the room rubbing his shoulder. Like always, the red head wasn't paying attention, so when he lifted his head up to take a quick glance at the male...

Gaara had to do a double take.

Unless he was mistaken, just on the blonds tight, sculpted, water drenched stomach was...

There was...

"Is that a tattoo?" The design was so intricately done, the spiral curved several times around his naval, beyond that were symbols that he couldn't understand--or read for that matter. Naruto chuckled, looking down at his abdomen.

"Yeah...I got it a while ago. Jiraiya wanted to celebrate my birthday a little differently...It was either this or pick up my first hooker. Ha! I'm only kidding." He added at the wide-eyed look Gaara threw his way. "But it was a birthday gift."

"It's...nice." Gaara mumbled, trying not to stare--or drool--much.

Apparently all of that skateboarding wasn't for nothing. Gaara had his chance to appreciate the blonds body now... And what a body it was... Each and every muscle was carved to perfection, covered by soft tan skin. Tiny droplets of water still clung to his hair and bare chest, making it shimmer in the soft light...

Gaara was caught staring; he looked up into Naruto's lidded blue eyes. The blond sauntered over to him; Gaara turned away, rolling his eyes. Naruto grinned widely, stepping back into the red head's line of sight; he lifted the boy's chin up with a finger.

"I saw you staring at me..." He said in a low, husky voice. Gaara's non-eyebrow lifted humorously, he bit his lip to keep from smiling. Naruto continued with the same come-hither voice. "I've noticed you too... you're really... sexy..." He whispered, lowering his lips down to Gaara's.

The other male snorted, pushing the blond away from him. "Nice... 'You're really sexy.' Wow that really turns me on..." Gaara said sarcastically, the frown on his forehead creasing even more. "Honestly, I don't think I can resist you." He added when the blond's jaw dropped.

"Aww, you're sexy when you play hard-to-get." Naruto laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get in my pants, Naruto Uzumaki..." Gaara stated, looking up at the male in front of him. Kami, but did he look good...

How could he not love him?

Naruto smiled again. "Well _technically_ those are _my_ pants; I can get into them anytime I want. Believe it."

Gaara looked at the teen disbelievingly. "That was the worst pick-up line...ever... Believe it." His black lidded eyes narrowed as the blond's eyebrow quirked.

"So... It's pick up lines you want?" He started; he cleared his throat, hooking a thumb in his pajama pants and standing awkwardly. He tilted his head to the side, causing damp blond strands to cover his face seductively. "So... did it hurt?" he asked.

Gaara frowned in confusion. "Did what hurt?"

Naruto's smirk was devious. "When you fell from heaven."

Gaara made a face.

"Are you tired?" he continued.

"No, why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Original.

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"No..." Gaara prepared for the worst.

"'Cause you've got 'FINE' written all over you."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, closing his eyes tight. "Oh, Jesus..."

Naruto moved over him, crawling--hands and knees--on the bed, coming face to face, causing Gaara to look him in the eye; he bit back a snort. "Do those legs come over easy?"

His eyes snapped shut again, shaking his head slowly. "Naruto I swear to god..." He started his voice uneven from wanting to laugh. Seriously, if this was the blond's idea of foreplay, it wasn't a very good one. Naruto's smirk widened and he leaned closer.

"If I told you: 'you have a hot body', would you hold it against me?"

Classic.

"I got an idea," he breathed. "How about I be the iceberg and you be the Titanic and you go down on me."

Gaara lowered his head; his face was covered by his uncropped hair. His shoulders shook slightly; Naruto looked at him curiously...until he heard it. The faint and yet so distinct sound of...

Laughter.

Gaara was laughing.

He lifted his head up to the blond, lips upturned and laughing softly. Naruto's brow rose...

He could do that? Gaara could actually...laugh?

This was incredible. In all the time they've spent together, the red head has never outright laughed before. There was a slight smile here and there occasionally...but never this. His laugh was soft and a little hesitant, but cute...in a weird way. His chuckle was low and breathy, it suited him, it didn't sound like what Naruto thought it would, though. Naruto started laughing too, noticing that Gaara had straight, white teeth, his eyes squinted some as he laughed and a dimple just on the side of his cheek made itself known...

Gaara was adorable.

Not something the blond would ever mention to the red head's face, but adorable, anyway. Naruto sobered, still smiling wildly, he leaned in to kiss his lips. Gaara was still laughing softly when Naruto pressed his back against the deep green sheets of his bed. When the red head sobered up, he looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes, a small smile still on his lips; his green eyes danced with amusement.

Naruto laughed. "Come on, Gaara, I'm giving you my best stuff and you laugh at me? You're hurting my feelings."

"You should have better material then."

"Mmm... better material..." He said playfully, grabbing both of the boy's arms and pinning them above his head; Gaara's eyes held surprise. Naruto sighed dramatically. "Well, if you weren't so high maintenance, I wouldn't have to try so hard."

"I take it sweet talk isn't your M.O." he mumbled, struggling slightly.


	13. I Never Told You What I Do for a Living

**Chapter 13: I Never Told You What I Do for a Living.**

"Sasuke."

The young man looked up from his place on the wooden box. The sounds of wheels darting from place to place could be heard from every angle. The occasional crash, and then inevitable cruse of whoever decided to, unconsciously, mar their footwork and fall to the hard cement or wood below could be distinguished as well. The four of them stood just under the largest half pipe in the whole park, seemingly oblivious to all that was going around them. Sasuke shook his head almost as if admitting defeat.

"No," he sighed. "It has to be then. Who knows what other time we will be able to catch him alone."

"But if we do it then, won't someone notice us. You especially." The white haired boy argued.

The frown on Sasuke's lips deepened, he looked up into his comrade's hard yellow eyes. Then, as quick as a flash, his expression changed, the frown was replaced by a wide grin. "I know, that's why I won't be the one that does it." He looked over at the sandy haired teen slouched over in the corner, the male brought his red eyes to his. "Juugo will have the pleasure of teaching Gaara a lesson."

The male in front of him smiled, his cosmetically altered teeth glistening razor sharp in the sunlight. "Why does he get to have all the fun?" he questioned.

"Because," Sasuke stood. "When push comes to shove, Juugo here can overpower anyone he chooses. I've seen him, he's nothing compared to Juugo, it'll be easy." He turned his head to look back at the snow haired boy. "The tricky part will be to get Gaara alone, somewhere Naruto won't find him."

"I still don't understand why you would go to such a length for that dumb blond. Why don't you just move on?" The male asked, folding his arms across his chest, smirking suggestively.

"Because, Suigetsu, It's the principle of the matter. That slut took something that didn't belong to him, now he must pay."

"What will this prove?"

Sasuke laughed, tilting his head back so that he could fully unleash the sound. "I want to make Naruto see just how big of a mistake he has made. Bye getting Gaara first, we will hurt him more, an off-handed attack, but isn't that what they say? All is fair in love and war. When I'm finished with him, he's gonna wish he never forgot about me."

Suigetsu nodded, staring at the form slouched against the wooden beam, absentmindedly twirling a leaf in his hands. "And what does Juugo think of this plan of yours?"

"Juugo will do what I tell him when the time comes."

"You know, if you just perfect that evil laugh, you could be known as the greatest diabolical genius." He smirked. "I don't get you, Sasuke. You have Orochimaru eating out the palm of your hands. Why don't you go back to him? That's got to be a hell of a lot better than going through this bullshit."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ground, staring at nothing in particular. Sure he could waltz back into the senile perverts arms and get whatever he wished. But he didn't. No matter what the man promised, it would never be enough. He couldn't give him the one thing that Sasuke burned for more than anything in the world. The one thing that defined his entire existence to the point where he could think of nothing else except that one thing. All of his life, there was nothing else he wanted more. But the problem was...it--or rather, he--didn't want him. So he figured if he was going to be broken down and stripped of the things that brought joy into his life, then so will everyone else.

Starting with Naruto.

"Juugo." The larger teen looked up suddenly, face impassive. "You understand what you have to do... Don't you?"

The male nodded.

"Suigetsu, you be there with him so that things don't...get out of hand...' The pale eyed one nodded, grinning mischievously. "Tomorrow, at school, I'll find out his schedule. The slut is living with Uzumaki now so following him home is out of the question."

"What about your brother?" A girl's voice said. All three males looked up to see a female, hair long and scarlet red, eyes hidden behind thick rimmed black glasses. She stepped under the shade of the half pipe, crouching down beside the mass of Juugo. "He has been keeping a close eye on you lately, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah." Suigesu agreed. "Irrritatingly close as a matter of fact."

Itachi Uchiha had been keeping a relatively close eye on his younger brother. Partially because he had no idea what the boy was up to or the reason he had returned in the first place. He had his suspicions--all which were soon to be proven correct--as to why the ebony haired male wanted Naruto so badly. The answer was so painfully obvious... And now, every since the blond has gotten a new lover, the elder Uchiha has had to watch his younger sibling extra carefully. And Sasuke was no easy brat to babysit either...

But Sasuke shook his dark head. "Don't worry about him, as long as he doesn't know, we wont have to bother with him intervening."

There was probably a possibility that he already knew what was going on.

The girl stood and walked over to Sasuke, eyebrows pushed together, hands on her waist. "If you would just stop this foolishness and come to your senses, then we wouldn't be worrying about that now, would we."

An ebony eyebrow lifted in question. "And what senses are those?"

"That you are in love with me, not Naruto Uzumaki." She whined. "It's not fair that you show him all of the attention." the red head pouted, stamping her foot on the pavement.

"Karin, I'm gay, how many times do I have to explain that to you? No matter what you say, this is how I'll always be, in love with a guy."

"You're just confused is all." she said with an air of confidence. "Watch, when you finally realize how much Naruto-kun has forgotten all about you, you'll come to, and acknowledge your true feelings for me. You can make up all the schemes you want to, but in the end, you'll never be able to show him how you really feel."

A pale hand lifted up to rubb an irritated temple. "Karin, once we take Gaara, I won't need to show Naruto anything. I just want to see him broken."

"Broken?" she was confused.

"Yes... torn to pieces, and then some."

The girl shook her head slowly, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. "I don't understand. Why would you want to hurt the person you 'love'. What purpose would that have? Wouldn't it only serve to push Naruto-kun further away?"

"Yes, it will." His eyes darkened. "I want Naruto to hate me...hate me like he's never hated anyone before."

"You can't just toy around with people's feelings like this!" She shouted, hands fisted at her sides. Something in his black eyes changed and she soon found herself stepping away from him, until he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"He doesn't deserve happiness. I broke him once for a reason. There was hidden meaning in our relationship all those years ago, under all the smiles and niceties that we shared. I was supposed to mean something to him, he was supposed to love me. And he did. I think he loved me with all his heart, that is why he broke down double than what I had initially hoped for. I left and he was too weak to deal with the pain on his own, that was his own fault. I used him, I betrayed him, I'm the one to blame for all of his misery, and yet all of this had a purpose. Layers upon layers, to get what I truly wanted in the first place. But does that ever happen? No. He recovers and I am lowered to lye in the bed of an aging pervert. Do you think I wanted to be put in that situation?"

There was anger in his eyes and, what looked like, betrayal. Karin gulped, flinching away from the brutal grip on her shoulders, sending a hopeful glance in Suigetsu's direction. The male sat on his haunches, smile in place. Sasuke was cute and all, but when he got like this, he terrified the girl. His voice was calmer as he continued.

"So, we will strike at his most vunerable place; his heart. It's nothing personal towards Gaara," he shrugged. "He just happens to be with the wrong person at the wrong time."

Karin willed herself to speak, even though she was still a little shaken up. "And after this...when Naruto is broken again?"

Sasuke smiled, but it wasn't friendly. "Maybe the _he _will have learned his lesson... to never have denied me."

* * *

"Has it really come to this?" The male turned to ask the raven haired man.

He sat on a bench, watching as people made their way in and out of stores. No one really knew where they were going; heading around aimlessly through crowd after crowd. Some were old, but most of the groups were accompanied with the younger generation. A group of about seven girls walked by, making eye contact with the male, one of them--an attractive brunette with deep blue eyes--smiled at him. The male nodded.

"Yeah...and from what I hear, they're pretty serious too." He winked at the girl, who turned away, but not before her face blushed deep scarlet. She and her group of friends walked a little faster down the long corridor, chatting and giggling as they hurried to the next department store. The male next to him chuckled.

"So where does that put you?"

He shrugged. "I just want what's best for Naruto-kun. What we really have to worry about is my idiot brother."

"Sasuke?" The man guessed.

Itachi nodded. "He spent all those years in foster care with Orochimaru... And now, after not getting what he wanted, he's gonna wanna pick up where he left off." He watched as another batch of teenagers walked down the third floor of the mall. Another girl, one he recognized, batted her eyes at him, this time, the pony tailed man just nodded in her direction.

Stupid females.

Kisame snickered again. "You know, I've always wondered what the whole deal was with him and Naruto-kun, you think he'd ever tell him the truth? You know, why he _really_, left him in the first place."

Itachi snorted. "I'm betting he will. He's got some sort of vendetta against the blond. I don't know what his problem is. What I do know is he's gotten ten times worse since the last time I saw him. The little bastard won't give up."

"Hmm," Kisame mumbled thoughtfully. "And it was bad enough that him and that Hyuuga kid were together, now this... Gaara character comes into the picture... He's got to be off his rocket by now." he laughed mockingly. "Poor Sasuke, kid can't catch a break can he? I think it gives him a hard on to watch other people suffer. What do you suppose he's capable of?"

The male shrugged, turning to look at his friend finally. "Knowing Sasuke, I have no clue. Naruto has his friends, they're a sturdy bunch. That much I'll give them credit for."

"You think they can handle your loser brother and his freak show friends?"

Itachi paused, watching two guys enter GameStop together--hand in hand. He pursed his lips in thought. "I guess I'll have to ask a favor from the guys..." His red eyes narrowed as he said more softly, "I won't let him hurt Naruto."

* * *

'Stop beating yourself up about this.' Thought a weary Neji as he attempted to complete the essay that was due first thing tomorrow morning. Lately he hadn't been able to concentrate on much of anything... His mind was still whirling around the questions he still had about Naruto and himself.

"Why can't I focus?" He growled, tossing the paper and pen onto the floor of his living room. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the familiar number, needing to talk to someone. The phone rang in his ear lazily, the persistent rings drawing out his impatience.

Neji was sick. His heart hurt and he could only think of one reason why. But that reason made no sense to him at all.

He didn't love Naruto anymore.

The phone rang again, for the fifth time.

He hated to call the lazy teen, but this was important...he needed his counseling. Some how, he would be the only person that would be able to understand. He couldn't talk to Naruto until he was able to sort his feelings out about the blond. He was just about to hang up when a lazy voice finally answered on the eleventh tone.

"What is it."

"You know, if this was an emergency, I would have already had plenty of time to tie the rope." The teen on the other line sighed.

"Yeah, well, that just means you should call someone else when you're in trouble. What's up." Neji sighed.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Whats the matter?" He mumbled, yawning heavily.

Nejis took a deep breath, unsure as where to begin. "I don't know what to think anymore. At first I thought I was okay with Naruto and Gaara being together, but now... I think I'm starting to have doubts. I see them together and, for some reason, it hurts. I tell myself over and over again that I'm over it and that what me and Naruto had was over a long time ago...but I can't help but feel that somethings still there."

Seeing the two together had rekindle old feelings that Neji once had for the blond. The way that the two interacted with one another made Neji, again, wish that it was him that was with Naruto and not Gaara. He wouldn't say that he was jealous... or maybe he would. After all Naruto and he had never really gotten the chance to really know each other. It was fun while it lasted--which was not long at all--and words of love were even exchanged, but something didn't connect like it should. Perhaps he was not the brunette's destiny... Not that he believed in that kind of thing anyway.

On the other line, he heard the teen 'hmm' in thought. "Have you told this to Naruto?"

"No."

"Good. He has enough on his plate to worry about, what with Sasuke back." He paused to think. "Are you sure this isn't some type of envy? You being jealous of Gaara because he got what you couldn't have. After all the two of you did break up pretty suddenly, maybe you feel cheated out of what could have been yours. The hard feelings weren't there during the break up, but maybe, because you've seen the affection that they demonstrate to one another, they have been forced to resurface. Now you feel angry and hurt."

"You're wrong." Neji mumbled, gripping the chordless phone so tightly that his fingers started to hurt.

"You have to think about this logically...perhaps that is how you feel."

"You're wrong, Shikamaru. You have to be. I'm not jealous of Naruto and Gaara. I can't be. I would never want to do anything to hurt him. I want to see him happy, even if it is at the expense of my own feelings."

"Are you sure you're willing to make that kind of sacrifice?" Shikamaru asked, a little skeptic.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?"


	14. Whisper

**Chapter 14: Whisper **

There was something about this setting that didn't seem right. No one ever approached Gaara at school. Well, no one accept for Naruto, but then that was only one person. And it was so long ago...longer than he can count on his fingers. Days. Weeks. Months. Since November...that makes three months now. A week since he's moved in with the blond. And, although he has opened up a little to others, nobody, besides the kids he was previously acquainted to, came up to him of their own free will and spoke to him.

It never happened before.

So when the amber eyed male stepped towards him, to say the least, Gaara was a little surprised. His hair was medium length and snow white, his violet shirt had a large grey snake printed on the side, his grey pants were ripped and baggy; his wristband held an anarchy symbol. The teen was accompanied by a larger boy, light rust colored hair, red shirt that, like the other boy, adorned a snake, only his was a deeper red, and his jeans were black. Neither seemed too menacing...yet.

"So...you're Gaara?" The shorter one said, something mysterious shining in his eyes.

Gaara was confused. "What's it to you?"

The male flipped his white hair over a shoulder and shrugged. "You're cuter than I thought you would be. By the way he described you; I thought you'd look like a raccoon dog or something."

The red head frowned. "And who would _he_ be?"

The male advanced, causing Gaara to back up against the bathroom sink; he felt the cold porcelain against his hands. The boy placed both hands flat against the mirror behind him, trapping Gaara in-between him and the wall; in the background the giant, russet haired teen stood quiet an indescribable expression on his face.

Gaara didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell that something was very, very wrong here. As the male in front of him stared at him, his yellow eyes narrowing mischievously, Gaara couldn't help the tingle of apprehension that tickled his spine and almost made him want to gag. He felt sick, and dizzy...he wanted Naruto. But Naruto was no where in sight, in fact he was way on the other side of the school campus, sitting--very bored--in his classroom, receiving an equally banal impromptu lecture from some guy visiting from Shikon collage named Naraku. Even if he screamed, the blond wouldn't be able to hear him. Gaara blinked, his brow reaching low above his eyes.

"Poor little Gaara...it's a shame that you had to go and get on his bad side, if you would have just left Naruto alone, perhaps we could have been friends." He inched closer, bending his elbows so that he and the red head were nose to nose. "I hate to do this to you, I'm a pretty cool guy, once you get to know me."

Gaara's instincts were starting to twitch. The feelings he use to have were starting to resurface. After all this time, after how far he's come, he did not want to loose it yet. It has been so long since he's seen it, so long since he's had the urge to spill blood for his own sake. He was a changed person...he had to keep telling himself that. But this person was not making it any easier on him; his teeth, that looked like tiny razors stood out like a sore thumb on his otherwise pale face. He felt, rather than saw, the giant behind the shorter male shift slightly.

"Suigetsu..." the one in question gave the male a sidelong glance. "He said I would be the one to deal with this." He looked...unsure, rather than afraid. The taller teen clenched his hands absently, staring at the other with fading ruby eyes. Suigetsu snorted.

"You _were, _now I'm taking over." He turned back to look into Gaara's hard green eyes and smirked. "Yes, I think I'd enjoy this much, much more, considering what I have to work with." He gave Gaara's body an appraising once-over, causing the red head's scowl to deepen. "Lock the door Juugo."

_Calm yourself Gaara. _He repeated in his mind as he watched the mass titled Juugo walk over to the heavy, navy blue door, lock it, then turn around and lean on the frame, crossing his arms over one another. Gaara's heart beat noisily in his chest.

"If you're gonna beat me up or something, just do it. I don't have time for this." He managed to say the words calmly, in a monotone voice, but inside he was shaking. Why wasn't Naruto here now?

The snow haired boy shook his head, laughing softly. "What makes you think we were gonna jump you? Sorry, but we've been given special orders of how to treat you. Consider yourself lucky, if I hadn't been sent to tag along, you would just be dealing with big Juugo over there," He cocked his head towards the male currently staring at the tiled floor. "And what a waste that would have been, hmm?" He cooed, brushing the hair out of Gaara's face, he jerked back.

"What do you want from me?"

A chuckle. "I want what any healthy teenage boy wants."

* * *

Kiba had to go, and when he had to go, it was very badly. He bounced in his seat, waving one hand in the air while the other pressed down firmly on his crotch, legs shifting under the seat. He squeaked with impatience. His sixth period teacher was busy explaining a question one of the students had previously asked.

"Asuma-sensei! Asuma-sensei! It's urgent! ...Aaasssuuuummmaaaa-senseiiii!" The teacher looked back at the boy currently dancing in his seat.

"Are you sure this time, Mr. Inuzuka?" He sighed. This was the forth time today that he has been bugged by the boy since the class started thirty minutes ago.

"Yes! Yes, I'm positive!" He squealed.

Neji on the other side of him shook his head sadly, covering his face with his hand. "Could you please let him go to the bathroom? He's driving me insane."

Asuma nodded. "Very well, take a pass with you."

Kiba bolted up, grabbing one of the laminated pieces of paper shaped like a cigarette and had a big red 'X' on it that said: SAY NO TO DRUGS, and headed out the door chanting, "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go."

* * *

Gaara was slammed against the wall, much like how his father use to do to him. Only this time it really hurt because the school bathroom wall, be it because it was made of some type of sturdier, harder material, hurt way more than the wall of his bedroom or living room. But, and like he use to do with his father, he said nothing, only making a small, almost inaudible sound of pain. The male that inflicted such pain on the red head smirked, flashing another glimpse of his teeth, causing him to look eerily ominous in the dimmed bathroom light. A fist connected with his stomach.

Suigetsu watched as Gaara doubled over in pain, gasping for the air that had just been knocked out of him; he clutched his shoulders, attempting to push him back. A lightly muscled leg moved between Gaara's tightly clothed ones, parting them; he pushed harder on the snow haired boys chest, growling a warning.

"Get off of me." Yellow eyes narrowed in amusement.

He lifted Gaara's head from his shoulder, capturing his pale lips in a forced kiss. His sharp teeth scraped against Gaara's lips, drawing blood from the helpless boy, that's when he reacted, pushing the male backwards and off of him, bringing his sleeve up to wipe his mouth; it stung a little and tasted metallic. He spat on the bathroom floor near Suigetsu's feet.

Said boy swiped away at the blood--that belonged to Gaara--on his own lips with the back of his hand. "So I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way then, huh?"

Gaara said nothing; his scowl deepened. He longed to run from this situation right now, but the blockade at the door was preventing him from doing so. He was trapped and he felt really small right now, he didn't notice until that very moment. How had he walked into this? And who were these people? Why were they doing this to him? Obviously it was something to get back at Naruto, but still...to go this far. There wasn't one person that he could think of that would do anything like this...

...Unless...

The boy, Suigetsu, grabbed him by the arm--the good one--then, twisting him around, shoved Gaara face first into another wall. His chest hurt from the impact, but that was the least of his worries: the strange boy started caressing his hips and backside with his free hand, pressing himself against the read head's back. He licked his ear seductively and Gaara cringed at the icky contact.

"Behave now, or I'll have to get Juugo to lend a hand." He pressed himself harder into Gaara's backside so that he could feel his growing erection.

Gaara couldn't scream; he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. So many things were running through his mind right now that he couldn't think straight, all he knew was that if, by chance or some greater purpose, someone didn't intervene right now, he would be in a lot of trouble. He started to struggle, but only to find the grip on his arm tighten, twisting it upwards even more; he let out a pained hiss.

"I told you to behave...i won't bite, much." He chuckled lightly, snaking his hand around to Gaara's middle, moving it under his shirt, then to the buckle of his belt, removing it then stripping Gaara's hips of the accessory. "I'm suppose to make this as painful as possible," The boy behind him was saying. "But if you cooperate and be a good little emo and just bend over and cry quietly--without screaming--I'll make it a little more bearable." He lowered the zipper of Gaara's pants, pushing down the material, revealing black boxer-briefs.

The hand that had been undressing the red head moved again to burrow underneath his underwear, when there were three soft knocks at the door; the hand stilled. Gaara almost sighed with relief, until the intruder on the other side of the door spoke.

"It's me. Let me in."

* * *

Kiba darted around corner after corner, in search of the bathroom. He finally found it, tears of joy almost sprang to his eyes, then that's when he noticed him. The familiar male walked up to the door of the rarely used fourth floor boy's bathroom and...knocked? _That's strange, _Kiba thought. _Why would he be knocking on the bathroom door?_ But all curiosity at the boy's actions were lost when he heard the boy speak.

"What do you mean by_ 'who is it'_?" He said angrily into the closed door. "Who else could it be? Now open the god damn door!" The heavy door was shut for a few more seconds before it opened slowly and the raven haired boy disappeared inside.

Kiba was stuck in his tracks, his sudden emergency left forgotten. Instead anger washed over him, his face contorted into a deep scowl.

_What the hell is he doing here? _He pondered, moving forward to go see exactly why the Uchiha was in the bathroom of a school he was no longer registered in, before stopping suddenly.

_I can't just go in there now, he probably has a couple of his friends in there with him. But what could they be doing in there?_

Instead of darting in the bathroom--where entry most likely wouldn't be allowed--blind and alone, Kiba turned and headed back towards his classroom.

_If anything I should probably go get Neji and Shikamaru...just in case. _

He sped back towards the classroom, in more of a hurry than he was previously in. He didn't know what it was--probably his canine instincts, or _'Lassie's intuition'_as Neji so often referred to it as--but something didn't feel right. And he had a feeling it wasn't little Timmy trapped down a well.

Sasuke was up to something.

When he entered the room again, Asuma wasn't there. He walked over to the serious faces of Neji and Shikamaru that hardened into confusion at the expression on his face. Neji stood.

"What happened to you? Lady Tsunade on the hunt again?"

Kiba waved off the suggestion, shaking his head vigorously. "No, something else." He panted, gasping for air.

Shikamaru looked at him with a bored expression. "Oh? Then why were you running this time?"

"I just...saw someone. Sasuke...in the boys bathroom..."

Both boy's stiffened. Neji placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders, lifting him upright. "Are you sure?" The brunette nodded. "Where?"

"Bathroom...at the end...of the hall." Each phrase was said between gasps for air as he willed his heart to catch up with the rest of his body. Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"We should go check it out." The long haired boy nodded before heading out the room, the lazy teen not far behind, Kiba hurried to catch up with them.

"Wait for me!" he screamed, clutching his side.

* * *

When the bathroom was in sight, the door was still closed. All three boys walked carefully to it as not to warn anyone inside of their presence. It was quiet for a moment as Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba stood outside the door, waiting for conformation that Sasuke Uchiha was inside. After a few seconds of hushed noises, Neji moved to knock on the door when he heard a voice coming from inside that sounded much too familiar.

"I told you to let Juugo handle it. Don't you ever listen?"

Another voice snorted bemusedly. "I couldn't help myself, he's just so darn cute."

The other voice--the one believed to be Sasuke--sighed. "Leave it up to you to do what you want. It doesn't matter, as long as you make him suffer..."

"Aww, I wanted to have fun..."

"Fine, have fun, but don't get distracted. And make sure he doesn't make too much noise, we don't need to bring any more attention until Naruto finds him."

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. There was only one person they could have trapped in there right now...

"You here that Gaara-kun?" The other voice sneered. "When I'm done your boyfriend will be the first one to see what a good job I've done at training you. Perhaps he'll thank me." A dramatic gasp. "Unless you've already been deflowered, then there won't really be any need to be gentle, now will there?" There was silence from inside, then a mild cackle. "Priceless! Virgins are always fun."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

Neji and Shikamaru--with their hands clasping tightly to his mouth and arms--drug Kiba down the hallway to an open, empty classroom. They heard the door of the bathroom open again and waited until the footsteps of the Uchiha disappeared before removing their hold on the brunette, which was a mistake.

"They've got Gaara in there! What the fuck are you two doing? We have to go help him." Shikamaru put a restraining arm on the tattooed boy, holding him in place.

"Calm down, Kiba. We need to think this through." Shikamaru mumbled, still a little in shock.

What the two--Sasuke and his companion--were talking about... They didn't truly intend to...

"We need to go get Naruto." Neji said, peeking out of the doorway and into the empty hall. Shikamaru nodded.

"Kiba," he started. "You're the fastest, go find Naruto and bring him back here--he should still be in Iruka's class--me and Neji will see if we can get through that door."

Kiba growled. "Right." before making another run out of the room.

* * *

Gaara was right. Although he never got a look at the boy, he knew the voice. He remembered it from that day, on Christmas Eve, and those eyes that looked at him with such anger and malice.

Sasuke Uchiha.

It was he who was behind all of this. Him who had planned to make him suffer. But at what cost? To harm him...or Naruto? Gaara's heart ached and, for the first time in eleven years, he felt like crying.

The man behind him was not gentle. He pressed Gaara's captured hand against the tiled wall, fumbling to get his pants down the rest of the way.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to blame Sasuke Uchiha for all that was happening to him. He wanted desperately to fight back against his captor, but all those years of being numb to his father's blows prevented him from doing so. Never, not once did he swing against his father, he made a promise to himself; to never hurt another person again. The face of his uncle flashed across his eyes and, in that instant, he almost pushed against those feelings.

He wanted Naruto here, not this creature doing these despicable things to his body. Another image flashed across his mind:

He was six, his uncle was kind, and so were his words. He loved him, or he thought he did, and showed him all the time. Sometimes with a kiss...or a touch.

Tears welled in his green eyes, but he blinked them back, refusing to allow a memory to hurt him.

The hand that touched him moved places only the blonde's hands were allowed to roam. He felt dirty. Each time the male named Suigetsu's hands moved across his bare skin, it felt like someone dumped a bucket full of sewer water all over him. Kisses were spread sloppily all over his neck and he tried his hardest not to jerk away in disgust for fear of upsetting the monster in the corner. Gaara's boxers were pulled down roughly and he felt the skin contact with his backside. Another vision came to mind:

His uncle, behind his much smaller frame--like Suigetsu was now--whispering words of reassurance.

_'I love you, Gaara. It makes me happy to know that I still have something here...something to remind me of _her_. You are the youngest; you meant the world to her. You mean the world to me too.'_

Those were his words, filled with such hypocrisy... Gaara could remembered his uncles hands roaming over his pale body too...the stinging pain.

Screams.

Tears.

...Blood.

His uncle lying in the middle, knife balancing on his limp hand. He remembered how the skin gave way so easily, even though he hadn't been that strong. The gurgled sounds of near death, then the words that will be forever etched into his brain, '_I never loved you, Gaara.'_

And right there, all hope left from his body, it grew limp with helplessness...

Tears welled and spilled over; Gaara began to cry.


	15. Endlessly, She Said

**Chapter 15: Endlessly, She Said**

It is at these moments, where we feel that we are most helpless.

We are alone, miserable, and self pitying, and, regardless of the situation, we feel that there is no hope left. Utter abandonment and shame are all that is left of us... most of the time. There are some that think optimistically in such situations--whether the situation calls for it or not. Each fall, each twist and turn of the epic has the resolve to turn the tragedy that is called life into something--if only a little--more bearable. Wishful thinking. Then there are those that are often the pessimist in such endeavors, people who think, no matter what, that the events that lead towards the main climax of the story will always end in tragedy, thus the plot in which carries out the tale has no basic meaning. Or, quite simply, what was the point of it all?

In short, life isn't fair.

It never has been and there is no doubt that it never will be in the future. Besides, if life were to start showing favor to the creatures forced to inhabit this world, there was a great doubt in Gaara's mind that it would show mercy to him. His life has been unfair since the moment he was born, of course it wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop the gods of fate from raining down their cruel judgment on his poor, innocent little soul, did it?

And now, even after all those years, after he thought that he has paid his debt for the life--scratch that-- _lives _that he has taken, there is no salvation. Perhaps the beginning years of his life were there for him to pay for the loss of his mother, to sacrifice his happiness for the torment and ridicule inflicted upon him by his peers, including his family, in exchange for the life that was cut short in order for him to survive. And now, perhaps, after thinking his debt repaid, he is suffering for the second life that he took so unaffectedly, the second batch of blood that he spilled. His uncle, Yashamaru, his mother's brother, the man that caused him the most pain in his youth, maybe now it seems that karma has finally been able to catch up with him. He called himself a fool for ever believing he was safe... with anyone, especially Naruto Uzumaki.

He was just like everyone else: abandoning him in his time of need.

Just like the other time, when it was his own flesh and blood defiling him in such a way. No one had come to hear his screams and cries. No one had even believed him afterwards...no one.

Not his sister or brother.

And sure as hell not his father.

No one.

He was alone and he accepted himself as such... just as he is now.

The door rattled on it's hinges.

The snow haired teen turned to look at Juugo then, the bigger teen shrugged, his eyebrows rising in confusion. He released him; Gaara was shaking as he slid down and sat on the tiled floor, quiet as death. Suigetsu frowned, walking over to the door, his pants still halfway zipped. '_Sasuke already left... would he have any reason to come back?' _He thought as he approached the door with caution, motioning for the russet haired boy to come over and join him.

Jugo stood carefully, wary of who could be behind the door also. He looked down at the helpless form of Gaara that now began to curl into a ball on the floor, hugging himself tightly. He shook his head and wondered why exactly was he here in the first place. He wasn't use to handling things like this, Suigetsu was more adept at this, Sasuke knew that, but he still sent him, hoping that he would be the one to carry out this 'act'. Juugo swore if it weren't for the promise that he made Kimimaro, he would have left Sasuke ages ago.

The door shook with urgency; Gaara's breathe hitched in his throat.

He could scream... but what good would that do?

"Speak of the devil." Said the amber-eyed male. He laughed out loud and Gaara cringed. The door shook and rattled, as if the other person weren't knocking on it now, but...kicking? Someone was trying to kick the door down? Suigetsu frowned, reaching a hand out to unlock the heavy door, as soon as he did...

The door swung open revealing a tall-silhouetted figure, the snow haired male fell against the tiled linoleum floor; the one beside him froze. The person stepped inside and around Suigetsu, immediately moving to the curled up heap of hopelessness that was Gaara. Another person--taller than the first and way more bulky--entered, grabbing the amber eyed boy by the collar of his t-shirt, lifting him up off the floor. Suigetsu smirked as he looked into the males beady, furious eyes. He chuckled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Suigetsu Hozuki... You just can't stay out of trouble, can you? Did you do this?" Suigetsu nodded slowly. "Who put you up to it? Was it Sasuke?" Another nod. The male cursed under his breath, small black eyes narrowing towards the mass of teenage flesh in the corner, he cocked his head in Juugo's direction. "Him too?" Suigetsu's white head shook slowly, his grin falling back into place.

"No, I took over, he was just gonna stand back and watch. What're you doing her Kisame, this doesn't concern you... or him." The man holding him up growled, winding his arm backwards, preparing to deal a well-deserved blow to the boy's face, until a soft voice caused him to pause.

"Kisame..." Said Itachi from the floor, lifting up a broken Gaara; he clung to the other males arms, still shaking slightly. "Before you start on him, ask him where my brother is." There was a cold glint in the elder Uchiha's eyes.

"Well..." Kisame inquired, still holding the boy up--to a point where his feet didn't even touch the ground anymore. "Where is he, you little brat? And so help me kami, if you don't tell the truth..." He pulled his fist back even more to emphasize the threat. Suigetsu gulped.

"I-I don't know... he's probably waiting for us back at the park." Kisame nodded, letting his fist fly into the boy's face, sending him tumbling backwards and into the corner where his russet haired friend waited. Kisame cracked his knuckles, just as another figure entered the doorway.

"He's not in the school, un. We've checked everywhere." Said the blonde-haired person, eyeing the brutal way the young man in the background was getting his ass kicked, but not caring nonetheless.

"Has Kiba come back with Naruto?" Itachi questioned, picking the red head up bridal style and carrying him out of the bathroom. The blond haired male stepped out of the way so that he could walk past; he shrugged, shaking his head.

"No, those two said they should be here soon though, yeah... What happened to him? Is he hurt, un?" He questioned, Itachi shook his dark head, looking down at Gaara.

_So this is the guy that Naruto is in love with..._

Gaara stared back, the vulnerability in his eyes dimming with each passing second. They became harder, transforming back to the cold nature that he was accustomed to before. Before any of this happened. Before he met Naruto Uzumaki. Before he was forced to remember the things, he had tried so hard to push to the back of his mind and forget all about for all of these years. Now, though he felt like retreating into the turtle shell that was his former life, his heart just wasn't up to the task. What would be the point in blocking himself of from the emotions that he has already--while not admitting to the object of his affection--admitted to himself at least? Would he really want to go back to that place? That cold, dark place without warmth, without emotion, and without love. He loved Naruto, plain and simple, and now that he has allowed himself that luxury, he didn't think he could endure it being taken away so maliciously, and by the sadistic impulses of a former lover.

Nothing was keeping him from reverting to his old mannerisms, however.

"Put me down." He ordered the elder Uchiha in a shaky mumble, who complied wordlessly, setting him down on his feet inside one of the empty classrooms they--meaning Shikamaru, Neji, and Deidara...excluding Kisame seeing as he currently had his hands tied...--were situated in.

Neji stepped towards him, wiping his tear streaked face.

* * *

Kiba, being the 'almighty jock' that he was -never mind that he was gay, because homos were, in fact, some of the best athletes out there- ran as fast as his feet could carry him, not even minding when his legs threatened to buckle beneath him when he reached the end of the stairs. He was now on the ground floor--the English wing--of the school, looking for room number 32, Iruka-sensei, where the blond would no doubtingly be. The only problem was there was still another hallway that separated him from his goal and his legs were disapproving of this new behavior. He pushed on, however, because Gaara was in trouble; that knowledge alone was enough to keep him moving. His lungs, that was a different story.

He finally made it to the door, after what felt like an eternity--and running down four flights of stairs--huffing and puffing, trying feebly to catch his long lost breath. Thankfully the door was open, cracked just enough so that he could pull it open and thrust his body inside. Once he stumbled in, the entire class, along with their visitor, stared at him, hands on knees, doubled over, and breathing heavily. Curious eyes widened and Iruka stood from his desk.

"Kiba? What on earth happened to you?" He moved--rather quickly, I might add--to the boy's side, placing a hand on his back.

Kiba breathed deeply, wondering how he could be so out of shape. When he got his breathing down close to almost normal, he panted, "I need...to talk...to N-Naruto." He was starting to see stars. Naruto stood.

"What's happened, Kiba?"

"S-Sasuke..." Blue eyes hardened and he moved to grab the brunette's arm and drag him out of the room.

"I'll take care of him, don't mind us."

"A-Are you sure Naruto-kun."

"Yes." He said without turning around, slamming the door in his wake. Naruto turned Kiba around, hands on his shoulders, looking into his deep brown eyes. "Now...Kiba, tell me, what about Sasuke."

Kiba coughed slightly when he tried to speak, but rushed to compose himself. He had to tell Naruto, he just wished Neji and Shikamaru weren't too late. "Gaara's in trouble, Sasuke has him. He needs you, Naruto. Neji and Shika are there but others are with him... Sasuke's friends. He needs you."

"Where?"

"Fourth floor bathroom."

Almost faster than Kiba could see, Naruto sped off, frantic--and for good reason--and worried that something bad had probably already happened to Gaara as he rested in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Gaara, what happened in there?" Neji asked as soon as his face was dry.

Gaara paused, not sure what to say.

"Nothing."

Neji frowned and looked over at the three pairs of curious eyes. He sighed before saying, "Could you give us a minute? We need to discuss something important." Itachi's brow lifted in surprise, but Shikamaru nodded in understanding and turned around to lead the two elder males out of the classroom.

"He's right, you guys," He started, shoving the blond by the shoulders. "Neji'll be able to calm him down."

"Aww, but I wanna hear, un." Complained Deidara.

"C'mon, let's got see if Kisame needs a hand." Itachi mumbled to the other male, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him to the bathroom where low screams continued to sound.

Neji watched as the trio left out of the room, Shikamaru promised to stay by the door just in case. He brought his attention back to the red head who narrowed his eyes at him slightly.

"Don't give me that look. Now... Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"I told you nothing happened." the red head stated defensively.

"Then why were you crying?" Gaara paled even more; Neji laughed bitterly. "Gaara, stop trying to push people away, it's not healthy and it doesn't help anyone. In the end you'll only end up hurting yourself. You should learn-"

"That's funny..." Gaara interrupted, shaking his head slightly. Neji quirked his head to the side curiously. "It always seems to be _other people _that hurt _me _in the end."

"What do you mean?"

For a moment, it looked as if Gaara was going to cry again; Neji's heart stopped in his chest. There was such a vulnerability in the boy that one could not easily see once they encounter him. There was something that he had been keeping bottled up inside for the longest time. Neji stared at the boy in wonder, pondering how much of himself Gaara has allowed Naruto to love and if, by some greater power, those feelings were returned.

The tears stayed hidden, however, as the red head looked into the raven haired boy's pale eyes.

"Being in there with those people took me back to a place I didn't want to visit again. Being with Naruto almost made me forget all that I had left behind. It's curious, the way he can make a person feel so... human. I suppose that's the reason why I fell for him in the first place." He said dully, looking down at his hands; they were dirty from the bathroom floor.

Neji waited--silently--for him to continue, the knot in his stomach coiling tighter.

"I can remember a time when i was all alone with no one, not even my family to comfort me. Well, there was my father, but his reassurance wasn't as orthodox as most parents would be... Then here comes Naruto." He laughed, but the sound was forced and hollow, showing none of the joy that it once did before.

"Why am I even telling you this? You don't care." He said to the long haired teen after a slight pause. Neji started, slightly offended by his words.

"What are you talking about? I do care, Gaara... I'm your friend." He stated as if he didn't know.

Gaara snorted, sitting down in one of the adjacent chairs. "You still have feelings for Naruto." When Neji's eyes widened, he continued, "I can only imagine what you must feel towards me. I wonder, does your hate for me go as deep as Sasuke Uchihas? Or because you are closer to Naruto, do you plan to just take him away from me?"

Neji was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Gaara actually accusing him of being on the same level as Sasuke Uchiha? Did he actually think he wanted to rip Naruto away from him, even after they way he seen the red head affect him? He shook his head slowly, laughing incredulously.

"Do I look like the kind of person that would do something like that? Do you honestly think I would want to hurt you or Naruto that way? Yes I still have feelings for Naruto, but I would never hurt him the way Sasuke has done. Unlike him, I have compassion. Besides, it would never work between me and Naruto: he's in love with you. You don't even know how much that boy cares about you. When he gets up here I can only imagine..." He trailed off as Gaara began to laugh softly, Neji frowned. "What's so funny?"

The red head sobered and turned his jade eyes to Neji's lavender ones. His expression was unreadable. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I know." He looked away suddenly, the same broken look flashing across his eyes. "I love Naruto so much, Neji, and it hurts that someone is trying to tear him away from me." His voice stayed calm and leveled, but Neji could hear the sadness and despair that leaked from those words.

"Gaara.."

"I have never had the opportunity to say 'I love you' to anyone. Every person that has said that word to me, hurt me in some way, that's why I don't trust it. I don't trust words, they're deceitful."

The Hyuuga leaned back against a table, heart weighing the red head's willing admission. He paused, choosing his words carefully. "What about your mother? Doesn't she ever tell you she loves you? Surely you have to believe it when your mother says it, ne?"

Gaara looked completely helpless. "My mother died giving birth to me... she never had the chance."

"Oh, Gaara..." He turned his head towards the familiar voice tentatively, watching as the blonde's face twisted in pain. He stepped towards the red head, barely noticing the way his sapphire eye sparkled slightly with developing tears.

Naruto moved quickly to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, burying his face into the others warm neck, Gaara's unkempt long red hair tickled his nose.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Gaara. I can't possibly think of the words to make you feel better. This is all my fault." He confessed, pulling away from the red head to stare into his deep green eyes; this time there was no shine, no color to offset the hue, his eyes were opaque and almost so dark, they looked black. A clamp situated itself on Naruto's heart as he looked into his eyes, Gaara was in pain. It burned the blond to see his...

His what? His boyfriend? His friend? His love? What exactly was Gaara to him? No exact boundaries had been set on their relationship. All this time, Naruto had just been going on assumption, he didn't really know where he stood in the red heads heart. A true friend would never allow to happen what almost happened to Gaara just now... he wasn't strong enough to prevent it. Some boyfriend he'd make, Neji had to be the one to comfort the red head, even though now he still looked as if he was going to break into a million pieces. And if Naruto really, truly loved Gaara, wouldn't he have told him by now? What was he waiting for? He was useless, just as he'd always been; always a disappointment, no matter how hard he tried. He failed Gaara, he failed to keep Sasuke away, he failed to protect him as he promised that he would.

"I failed you." The words were whispered softly but loudly enough so that the ears of Neji Hyuuga could hear, he was quick to object the submission.

"Naruto, you couldn't have predicted something like this. It was just dumb luck that Sasuke's friends happened to catch Gaara by himself. Luckily Itachi had been keeping a close eye on their movements, otherwise something bad _would _have happened to him." He offered to the blond who was still kneeling on the floor in front of the red head, attempting to remain aloof, trying to ignore the way Naruto clutched the others hand reassuringly.

Naruto drew in a shaky breath. "Yeah." he noticed the way Gaara hadn't said a word since he entered the room. "Are you sure you're OK?" Gaara nodded, looking down at the way his pale hand intertwined with the slightly tanned one.

_'Should he tell him now?'_

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, but i don't know how you might react to it."


	16. Lacrimosa

**Chapter 16: Lacrimosa**

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, but i don't know how you might react to it."

Naruto frowned, leaning closer to the red head. He wondered what he had to say. Was it about Sasuke? Had something happened to him when he was alone with Suigetsu and Juugo in the bathroom? Or worse... was he going to tell him that their relationship--whatever it was--wasn't worth the trouble that the Uchiha was starting to cause, and end it? Whatever he had to say, Naruto paused thoughtfully before replying.

"I'm always listening Gaara." He felt as if the reassurance had the affect he had hoped for, because the corner of the red heads mouth lifted slightly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by loud, stomping footsteps, followed by an even louder voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OUT OF CLASS MR. NARA?!" the voice shouted in rage.

There was only one person that could scream like that...

"Luh-luh...Lady Tsunade..." Shikamaru stammered, failing to come up with an efficient excuse.

Naruto, Neji and Gaara looked at each other distressingly before the door flew open, revealing their principle's furious caramel eyes. She spotted Naruto and her scowl deepened.

"H-hey, grandma Tsunade." He offered lightly, waving a hand at the elder woman, a nervous smile stuck to his face.

This wasn't going to turn out good.

"Uzumaki Naruto, just what in the Sam heck do you think you boys are doing? I could have you expelled for this, do you know that? These rooms have been sealed off for reconstruction. Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara, you boys should be ashamed of yourselves." She added bitterly, looking at each boy in turn. Her eyes widened when Naruto stood abruptly, with a scowl that rivaled her own.

"ASHAMED! Ashamed of what, trying to protect someone, when our so-called authority figures failed to do so?" His voice rose a slight octave higher and the older blond woman had to take a step back.

The principle shook her head. "What in blazes are you talikng about, Uzumaki?"

"This." Another voice stated.

Tsunade turned around, eyeing three familiar--and two unfamiliar--looking boys who certainly didn't belong at this school. She was about to ask the elder Uchiha--if she remembered correctly--what the hell him and his friends were doing at her school when they dropped two bodies at her feet. One, a thin boy with platinum blond hair, was crumpled up on the ground, his chest rising rapidly as he clutched his stomach, gasping for air; there were blood stains littered on his body and bruises were starting to form. The other one, a tall russet haired boy, sat on the ground, his injuries less severe; he sported a bloody nose and a bruised lip. The blond woman gasped, amber eyes lifting to the dark eyes of the Uchiha, when Naruto spoke from behind her.

"They were gonna hurt Gaara." Tsunade's head shot back around to lock onto furious sapphire eyes. "I didn't know what was going on. I would have been too late to stop them, so those three lent a hand."

"It's true." Itachi interrupted before she could respond. "These two were up to no good... we had to step in."

She sighed and rubbed he temple, finally able to calm down. "In any case, you should have told an authority figure first."

"We didn't really have a choice in the matter." 'The elder nodded.

"I understand." She turned towards the red head still seated in a chair, he gazed at the floor as if searching for something that wasn't there. "Are you OK, Gaara?" He nodded and she sighed again. "Shizune," she called to her vice principle, who made herself known by appearing at the doorway. "Get Izumo and Kotetsu up her so they can escort these two off the campus... without any problems." She added, eyeing the two boys on the floor meaningfully, they both gave her a weak nod. She continued her orders, "And as for the rest of you, you've got the rest of the day off to think about what you've done. Uchiha Itachi, I don't want to see you or your bother here assaulting my students ever again. Kisame and Deidara? that goes for you too."

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison as she made her way out of the classroom.

Itachi turned to Naruto then, eyeing the way the boy clasped at the others' bandaged had. The blond looked at him then sapphire eyes narrowed, but not playfully or in laughter as before, now it was in anger.

"Your brother..." he started, his voice a low hiss.

"I know, I'll take care of him." The elder Uchiha said resolutely, already thinking of ways to pummel his younger brother for hurting the Uzumaki. But Naruto was quick to protest.

"No. I'll handle him, he's my responsibility after all, ne?"

"Narut you just can't-"

"Look Itachi, I appreciate your help and all, but this is personal. Sasuke has no Idea what the hell Gaara has been through before, he had no right to do what he did today, even if it was only to hurt me." Gaara's face scrunched up and he turned his head away from the group even more. Naruto continued, "He should have come after me, the coward, I won't forgive him for this, he's taking this too far."

There was a slight silence--the two bruised teens on the floor (Suigetsu mostly) wheezed and sputtered occasionally--before the Uchiha , with his two friends, turned and walked away, heading out of the school, leaving Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba on their own. Naruto turned around to look at the red head.

"We'd better get going." He said to the Sabaku, but got no response.

* * *

--Later that day--

"Naruto, stop apologizing already, I told you I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." Gaara said finally, after the blond said 'sorry' for what felt like the millionth time today.

"But they made you cry." the blond responded, settling down on the bed beside him.

Gaara wished Neji had kept that part to himself. So he had cried... big deal. People cry all the time, but the only thing was it happened rather inconsistently with Gaara. He hadn't cried in a long time... since that day. The day when his eyes finally opened and everything wasn't just black and white anymore. That was a long time ago and, he supposed, since he usually held any emotion from his face (besides anger and annoyance) seeing him cry had been disconcerting, but there was no reason to blab it to the whole world, was it?

"Gaara..."

He didn't like that tone, Temari used it all too often. It was a 'lets sit and talk about your feelings' kind of tone. He sighed and looked up at the boy that he chose to love.

"You said you had something to tell me, but you didn't know how I would react to it... I was wondering what it was." He added, a little unsure as how to approach this.

On one hand he wanted to know what he had to tell him. He had been nervous, but expecting none the less. On the other hand, Naruto was afraid to find out what it was; he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'You're over reacting, you're over reacting.' The chant ricocheted through his befuddled mind continuously. Quite frankly he wanted to get this over with, and judging from the way Gaara looked away to stare out the opened window, it couldn't have been anything good...

"Oh..." Gaara mumbled, bringing his attention to the cast on his arm. He inhaled deeply, then let it out in a rush--no point in prolonging the inevitable, If he didn't say it now, who knows how long he would wait. Gaara just had to have faith that the blond would understand, as he has done before, and not judge him, like so many people have done in the past.

"I can't change who I am. I never _asked _to be brought into this world, and yet here I am. I didn't _ask _for my mother to be taken away when she was giving birth to me, but that didn't stop my father from thinking so. After she died, he went into sort of a state of depression; he wouldn't talk and he hardly ate anything. He would be locked up in his room for days on end, not seeing anyone... Then one day, when I was almost a year old, he looked at me, and there was such anger and malice in his eyes, so much contempt for _me_. That was the day that he decided my mothers death was all _my _fault."

Naruto gasped, but otherwise was silent. So that was the reason behind the beatings... Gaara's father felt that it was his fault that his mother died. He hated him because he believed so, he hated him and beat him because of it.

"He thought _I _was a sin, " Gaara continued. "To him, everything I touched was tainted. I wasn't allowed to do anything, he kept me locked up for the longest times, sometimes weeks on end. He would beat me, then keep me hidden, so that no one would ask questions... no one would care. Even my brother and sister turned a blind eye towards it for a while. I had absolutely no one to count on, no one to reassure me that I was good, that I wasn't the tainted little demon that my father always seemed to be calling me. No one accept for my uncle. He was the only one that took care of me, he was the only one that I felt safe with. He was the first person that told me they loved me; my father was always spitting out every foul word that he could think of. I loved my uncle and--at the time--I thought he loved me too.

"Every time my father got too carried away with his belt or whatever object he could reach to hit me with besides his fist, my uncle was always there afterwards, cleaning up the blood, making the bruises feel better. It started when I was three, he was more like a parent to me than anyone else; he would always kiss each infliction, promising that it would make it feel better and heal faster. After each of my fathers verbal or physical abuses, my uncle would be there with me afterwards to comfort me, telling me stories of my mother, whispering how she loved me even when she was pregnant and how she loved me still. Everyday he told me he loved me, '_Just like your mother does, even though she's not here_.' He would say.

"They were identical twins, him and my mother, and that only made me bond with him even more... In more ways than one, he reminded me of her, even though I had never met her before. There were pictures, but it was never enough... He would hold me and kiss me so much, but I didn't understand: I was only a child at the time. But as I got older, I realized that there was something wrong with that relationship."

He looked at Naruto then, expectantly; the blond was frowning. Gaara knew that he was paying close attention; for once he didn't say anything! He stared into Gaara's green eyes wanting to understand his meaning, but so terribly afraid to do so.

"Go on," he urged, half afraid to let him continue.

The red head nodded then continued. "By the time I was six, my fathers beatings were no longer a surprise to me. They became almost... ritual. I had rather looked forward to seeing my uncle. I was so naive." He added for his own knowledge. "But by the time I figured that out, I was too late, my uncles hands were all over me. He was rough, not gentle like he used to be and his usually calm, smiling face was twisted into an evil grimace, so full of hate; he looked like my father. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. He held my body down and... When he was done, he laughed at me... I was bruised and covered with blood, lying on the floor crying, and he just laughed... I wanted so much to die then."

"Gaara... I..." The blond attempted to interrupt, but the other shook his red head firmly, placing a finger at his lips.

"Let me finish, Naruto." He lifted his long bangs from his face, showing the scar just above his left eye. It was still brilliantly red. "You remember when you asked me about this?" A nod. "Well, that wasn't the first time my uncle tried to... force himself on me. My love wasn't enough, he had to have more, and by that time I had started to hate him almost as much as I hated my father. Then, every time I saw him, I didn't see the kind creature, that looked so much like my mother and reminded me of her in so many ways... no, I saw a monster, a monster that didn't love me... a monster who only pretended to love me. This time I fought back, i tried so hard to get him off of me, but he was too strong... That's when I noticed the knife on the food tray he always brought me. I wasn't thinking... I was still so young and all I knew was that I hated this man. I grabbed it and trust upwards. Immediately he stopped touching me and I felt something warm and wet hit my face. I opened my eyes to see the knife sticking out of his throat, he was still--probably from shock. I'll never forget the way he looked then: his eyes still kind, his face still so much like my mothers, his words echoing through my head... It was surreal, there was so much blood, but he was still able to speak, though--I suppose--he struggled greatly. And--like the idiot that I was--I hovered over him, still crying, trying desperately to hear the words he was trying to say. Those words will live with me always."

Gaara turned to Naruto then, fresh tears sparkling in his eyes, his voice cracked some when he repeated his uncles words. "'_I never loved you, Gaara. I hated you. You took away the only thing that I loved. I hate you_.' I was a child... how was I suppose to deal with something like that? The only person in my life that I though cared about me, tells me that he hates me. It was all because of that word, 'love'. Words are deceitful and shallow... so I took the knife out of my uncle's throat and carved the word into my forehead. So that I would never forget the pain that that one word has brought me. It's supposed to help me remember the pain I was put through for so long, so that I may not be bitter, but that I _won't_ forget."

"Since then, I've never really allowed anyone to be close to me. I just didn't feel like dealing with anyone after that... I was forced to face my father alone; it was years before my brother and sister got old enough to actually oppose the things he was doing to me, but by that time, I didn't really care anymore. Eventually I started to think that maybe I deserved what he did to me... Maybe, in order to protect me from myself, I was supposed to stay around and continue to let him abuse me. Kankuro and Temari tried to get me away so many times after they had become of age--to live with them in Suna--but I was too stubborn. I was attached, needing my father to feel... something..._anything_. "

Naruto sat on the bed, soaking in all of Gaara's words. Everything he had been curious about, every question that was left unanswered... He had his answers now. This was so much to take in, it was almost unbearable for the blond. He felt the red head shift uncomfortably on the bed beside him, waiting for his reaction... Truthfully, he wasn't sure he had one.

"Gaara, I..." He stopped, then started again. "I don't know what to say to that. I mean... " He searched for words, but he couldn't come up with anything. He just couldn't.

"It wasn't meant for you to say anything about... I just wanted you to know. I felt like you had the right to know, besides, I was living with it for too long." His smile was brief but warm, "I'm glad I got it off my chest."

Naruto smiled back, but it was only half-heartedly. "So you don't trust the word love?"

Gaara sighed, expecting the question to come sooner or later. But because he expected the blond to ask, doesn't mean he had an immediate answer. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Every since I met you, Naruto Uzumaki, I can't figure out a lot of things." He mumbled. '_Like why my herat races when your near me.'_ The thought went unsaid, because now he truly understood why. "But I do know that I... I..." _Just say it!_

Before he had the chance to summon the courage to say what he truly thought he felt, Gaara felt himself dragged into a tight, almost pleading hug. He was confused, '_Why is he huging me like this?'_ he thought.

"Don't go, Gaara." He buried his face into the red heads neck, muffling his words some. "Don't go, I'll never let Sasuke, or anyone hurt you again, I promise. If I'd known that you were... you know, then I never would have tried to forced myself on you so many times. You must have been so uncomfortable..." He added, tightening his grip on the red head. Gaara snorted.

"No, not really."

Naruto pulled back, releasing the strangling hold he had on the boy to look into his cool green eyes. "What? Not at all? But, I thought..."

"Thats because I liked it when you did it, stupid." Gaara interrupted, something close to amusement on his face.

"But what about when you were little? Didn't that traumatize you?"

Gaara sighed a little, and Naruto noticed that he didn't make a move to rid himself of the blond's embrace. Naruto was happy for that.

"I was in a really bad place for years, hating myself for--what I know now--was no reason; my father never made it any better. After the...incident, i was shaken up for a while, but life goes on. I use to cry, a lot, but after a while, I was numb to most feelings. Those kind of things aren't meant to brood over for the rest of your life. Yeah, It happened, but I'm still here and I'm breathing, why should I complain? It was in the past, there's nothing I can do now, but look towards the future."

_'Where do I stand?' _Naruto thought. _'Does he have a place for me? If he doesn't believe in love, then how far can this go? Am I in this future?'_

"But pushing people away, isn't exactly the way you..." He paused, searching for an adequate word. "Deal with those emotions. Not everything can be done alone."

Gaara frowned suddenly, the movement made Naruto wince. The red head lifted his body slightly, so that he was no longer leaning on the blond, he remained in his arms, however, for the simple fact that he didn't want to let go. "Naruto i have to tell you something else..."

_'That means no.'_The small voice inside Naruto's mind whispered.

"What is it?" He offered lightly, trying to make his voice sound less like his heart was about to get broken. "And please don't tell me anymore of your sad life stories, I don't think my heart could take it right now."

To Naruto's sudden surprise/pleasure, soft lips descended on his in a lingering kiss. When Gaara pulled away, there was an unfathomable emotion in the depths of his aquamarine eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" he smirked.

This was really out of character, something was definitely different here. Maybe it was the eye-opening encounter with Suigetsu or the confession that Naruto had just witnessed, but something had changed in the red head. The blond was still a little skeptic, though, no body changed that quickly, did they? It was good that he was telling him all these things, but there was something inside that had him asking: why? There was still one thing they hadn't worked out, however...

"I never got a chance to say it before, when you took me away from that place... away from my father. Thank you for _wanting _to be my friend. Thank you for being there for me when I was too stubborn to know the difference. But most importantly, thank you for helping me realize how much I... love you."

No way. Did he just...

"Really?" The surprise in his voice was hardly contained.

"No, not really."


	17. All That I'm Living For

**Chapter 17: All That I'm Living For**

Gaara laughed at the face Naruto made. It was another of those whole, hearty sounds, the same kind of laugh that the blond heard before. Gaara shook his head, pulling the blond in for another kiss, when they separated; the look still hadn't been wiped off of Naruto's face.

"I was kidding Naruto." Gaara commented, pouting some when the other male sat silently and stared at him. Just then something else flashed across his crystalline eyes, they seemed more focused.

"So you really mean it?" He was still a little skeptic. At first he wasn't sure if he had heard the red head correctly, but when he looked into those beautiful aqua eyes, they showed that there were no falsities in his words.

"Of course I do." As if that was all the evidence in the world.

Gaara loved him.

"Naruto?" he heard the smaller form in his arms ask.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"What were you thinking about?" His eyes were curious and warm, causing Naruto to remember a time where he said he'd love to drown in their lipid depths.

Was this that time? Naruto paused; he didn't really know. It had been coiling in his thoughts for some time and now, as fate would have it, was the perfect time to admit to Gaara just what _he _had been feeling as well. His brow creased as he turned his head to look out the window. What was he allowing to happen in the result of telling his true feelings? Sasuke would only want to hurt Gaara more.

No, he wouldn't. Naruto had promised to Gaara that he would never let anyone ever hurt him ever again. He promised to himself, a long time ago, that he would always allow himself to love Gaara, even if that love wasn't returned. And he planned to stay true to that promise because now he knew that the other truly loved him in return.

Naruto bent his head down, taking the other boys lips in a fierce yet passionate kiss. Kissing him the way he has really wanted to for the longest time but was unable because of the mixed signal the other was giving out. Because of the complex situation that the two had been put in, but most importantly because he had been waiting--hoping, praying, and wishing--for the three words his _love _just told him. Overjoyed wasn't enough to describe the way that Naruto felt, his heart felt like it was about to explode within his chest.

Damn, but it felt good to be loved.

When his head finally lifted from the red heads, both were panting for the air that had been lost. Gaara's cheeks were flushed in such a cute way that Naruto smiled down at him. He kissed the boys nose before whispering in his ear.

"I love you too."

Despite himself, Gaara genuinely smiled.

He didn't want to forget this, Gaara never wanted to forget. This feeling, he didn't want to lose it...not again. Naruto was the only one who had ever made him feel this way. The blonde had always stood by him, always there to comfort him, even if he didn't want him there. He was always around him, just there. The swelling in Gaara's heart ached a little more... He pushed it away, for now, instead of denying anything, he will embrace the emotions that the blonde stirred inside of him.

It... didn't hurt. When Naruto said it, that he loved him, he didn't feel like it was a lie, something to hurt or trick him. It felt... real... and he trusted it. He trusted those words more than he trusted anything or anyone in a very long time. He wrapped his arms around the blond--his blond--burying his head into his neck, inhaling the scent that was all Naruto. He never thought this feeling could ever be possible again, but here it was, showing an opening in his life once more. But this time he didn't feel threatened, this time the love wasn't built on lies and hurt feelings; there was no other reason for the blond boy to tell him that he loved him.

It was the truth that he had waited his whole life for. Now, instead of trying to replace the love that should have been bestowed upon Gaara by his mother, father, uncle, brother and sister and other relatives, perhaps he and Naruto may be able to build upon a new foundation, adding new hope to the acts of love his world has recently come across.

Naruto was a being so much like him in so many ways that it frightened Gaara to think how perfectly they fit together. They _were_ perfect. They _will always_be perfect for one another, no matter what obstacles they are faced with during their time together. They had gotten through the past discrepancies, hadn't they? Now that everything had been laid out on the table, there was nothing that either boy wanted to keep from the other, Gaara especially.

Right now, there was one thing he wanted to share with his blonde more than anything in the world.

"Naruto...?" He mumbled into the warm hollow of the others neck, causing the one in question to reply with a soft 'hmm?'. Gaara took a deep breath. "I want to ask a favor of you." His voice was shakier than he had intended it to be.

"I'll do anything for you, Gaara." He heard his love reply. No amount of words could describe the way his heart felt upon hearing those words; they were filled with such self sacrifice.

Such love.

A slight hesitation before the red head looked up coyly into curious cerulean orbs. "Tell me, knowing now what you didn't know then, can you honestly say that you still want me? Even though I'm not perfect and I have been tainted by..." He paused, thinking back to earlier that morning. "So many things, could you really...?"

He was cut off abruptly, by soft, urgent lips. His angle was shifted and he found himself being lowered onto the bed sheets below him. Naruto kissed the life out of him, essentially telling him the answer to the ridiculous question Gaara hadn't even gotten the chance to finish asking.

"Are you kidding?" His blond huffed when he finally allowed both of them to breathe. Gaara's eyes looked unsure and a bit doubtful, another expression--besides sorrow and hurt--that Naruto had come face to face with within this last hour. Other than the pitiful look, the red head made no other form of communication.

Naruto growled softly in his throat and lowered his head to lick Gaara's collarbone and spread kisses all around the base of his neck slowly. He soon found his way back up to his lips and claimed them, Naruto deepened the kiss and the red head moved his hands up and tangled them into blond strands. He ground his pelvis into the red head's groin, feeling his member starting to rise...

Gaara moaned. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his mind was close to incoherency. Everything was starting to blur, he could feel the wonderful heat pooling in his nether regions.

Was this it? Was this that feeling that he couldn't understand? To want to be close to the blond, to want to hold and kiss him like this. To have his heart beat so fast in his chest that it almost ached. To need him so fervently that his body burned.

To love him so much.

Naruto's hips slid against his again and this time he felt the boy's own heat rub against his. His hands held on to Gaara's hips, holding them tightly as his tongue sent more waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

How the hell had he learned to do that?

Naruto kissed him greedily as he held him tightly to him. "I want you, Gaara... right now," he murmured against his mouth, licking his top lip. He moved his hands up and under the hem of Gaara's t-shirt. The blond caressed pert, pale nipples as he grinded once again into Gaara's lithe body.

Gaara drew in a shuddering breath. "N-Naruto..." The blond was being a distraction again. His mind refused to focus on an answer as gentle hands massaged his ribs and stomach, sliding lower to the edge of the loose-fitting orange and brown pajama bottoms; a hand dared to close over his already swollen member...

Gaara moaned again.

As Naruto groped and fondled things that Gaara would never dreamed another person would be touching, he revered in the erotic sensations his object of affection demonstrated on him. His hips ground into Gaara's again, eliciting another short lived moan from the read head, Naruto stroked his member fondly, his tongue still memorizing the cavity of the other male. His hands came back to his hips, holding them steady as his pelvis glided along the smaller, paler, body underneath. The wonderful friction and the feel of the blonds own hardened length rubbing against his caused Gaara to whimper in ecstasy.

This wasn't fair...

How did Naruto learn to do all of these things? Memorize all of the places that--with a single touch--could drive a person insane?

"Damnit, Gaara..." the blond breathed. Every moan, every sound, had sent him further and further over the edge. And when he lifted his head to really _look_ at the red head, he had to catch his breath.

Right now, Gaara looked like the epitome of sex.

His face was flushed; bruised lips parted slightly, breath coming in quick pants. His long, unruly red hair framed his face seductively, tousled in that 'just got out of bed' sort of way. His pants lied bunched up just around his hips, curls of blood red hair made itself known above the hem, his shirt was lifted, exposing his bare, milk white abdomen. His chest rose and fell quickly, his deep green eyes were hooded and glazed over...hazy.

He looked absolutely delicious.

Naruto groaned heavily, lowering his head. His kiss was hard and hot and slow, Gaara groaned, lifting his hips up to rub against the blonde's suggestively. Naruto mumbled another curse, he ripped off their pants, deciding they were unnecessary right now, and then lifted the shirt over Gaara's head. Naruto brought his head back down to trace small circles with his tongue around Gaara's belly button before sliding down to the curl of hair at his thighs. Parting Gaara's legs with his hands, they opened hesitantly.

Gaara breathed slowly, trying to make the thudding organ in his chest slow down. Naruto was too busy coating his fingers with saliva to really notice the red head's state of panic; he was once again pushed onto his back. His body went rigid, mind wandering back to that time; Gaara shock his head to try and place the memory aside and focus his attention to the blonde pulling his fingers seductively from his mouth.

Naruto once again distracted the red head, or rather; his mouth provided the distraction this time: it closed over Gaara's erection; he felt the heat all the way to his toes. Then, all coherent thought left the red head's body as Naruto suckled him softly, prodding his entrance with a slicked finger. When it entered, Gaara tensed and his good hand buried itself in Naruto's blond hair, squeezing as the digit moved in and out of his opening. As another finger was inserted and he was stretched and scissor, Gaara moaned slightly; a finger brushed against and awfully delicate spot inside of him.

The blonde's mouth continued to work magic over his erection, the double friction he caused made Gaara want to scream. And, eventually, he did; only when it happened, his hips lifted in an involuntary spasm, his orgasm took a full toll on his body. Gaara's body felt like jelly, he could hardly move and when he heard the soft snort of laughter coming from his nether regions, it was all he could do but open his eyes and stare expectantly at the mass of yellow hair hovering over his lap.

The blond lifted his sparkling blue eyes, filled with want, to glazed over emerald green.

"Naru...?" he breathed but he was cut short when the blond moved forward, settling himself between Gaara's legs. The blonde's palms slid to the underside of Gaara's alabaster thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist. Gaara's heart clamored noisily in his chest. Suddenly he was afraid. "N-Naruto..." He began but the blond claimed his mouth then, kissing him soundly, his member pressed hotly against the red heads.

"Don't think about it Gaara..." he breathed against the red head's jaw, hand moving lower so that he could position himself. He wanted the other so badly, but he didn't want to force him... That was an experience he didn't want the other to live with ever again. "I won't hurt you, I promise... Just relax."

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek slightly, allowing himself to relax in the blonds arms. He inhaled deeply when he felt the prodding of a bigger, hotter object than before. When Naruto entered him, he screamed out, but not in pain, more like uncomfortable pleasure; he felt Naruto tense above him. The blond was breathing deeply, but rapidly, as if to calm himself down; his eyes were shut tight, and his lip was crushed between his teeth.

Gaara waited, uncomfortably as the hard length rested inside of him. Naruto moved and he let out a soft strangled moan that was part pain and part pleasure. He kept his eyes on the intense look in the blonde's face, until he opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked at him. He smiled softly as tears rolled down the sides of the red head's cheeks; he kissed them away before his mouth lowered to Gaara's own bruised lips. He held him close to him as he pulled out and slid in again, Naruto captured the pale boys lower lip between his teeth and let out a groan of his own.

Gaara had no idea where the tears came from--they weren't from the pain, he'd been through a lot worse than this. Perhaps they came from the ache in his heart: he was finally complete. He didn't need anything else in the world, just the person in his arms. As Naruto made love to him, he realized that this was all he'd ever wanted: for someone to love him unconditionally. No matter how he acted, no matter what he put the other through, they would always love him.

And Naruto had done exactly that.

Gaara held onto him tighter as the pace of his rhythm quickened. He bit the blonde's shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure. The faster Naruto went, the harder he bit, until teeth broke through skin, and the blond gave a small hiss of pain. In retaliation, Uzumaki turned his head to give the red head a nip in the neck, just enough to let Gaara know to let go before he took a chunk of skin with him. He buried his head in Naruto's neck, gasping with each movement the boy made; pulling out slowly, then sliding back in frantically. Gaara couldn't stand it.

"...Naru...to..." He groaned when the boy hit that spot inside of him again; Naruto grunted in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Gaara." He replied roughly, feeling his control starting to disappear, his release coming soon. The red head pressed his lips against his damp neck, and he shivered.

"Nngh...Naru..."

"Yes... Gaara..." Naruto repeated, but this time in a hoarse whisper pressing his hips faster against the others. He felt the small body beneath him arch upwards, moaning loudly and tensing up a bit and the legs around his waist tighten, then felt the proof of the others lust coat his stomach. Gaara's already tight walls clamped down on Naruto's member in the event of his release and with one more thrust, the blond came inside his lover, moaning the others name.

For long moments, all that could be heard inside of the room was the sound of labored breathing until the two entwined on the bed regulated their breathing patterns. Once Naruto was able, he lifted up from the thin, sweat slicked body beneath him and looked into lazy green eyes. Naruto stared at his face for a long time before sighing heavily. He brushed back the hair on Gaara's forehead to look at the still visible kanji carved into his skin. Naruto brushed his lips across Gaara's flushed cheeks before kissing his lips softly.

He lifted up more, pulling himself out of the other boys body and moving over so that he lay on his back. He dragged Gaara closer to him so that he lay partially over his chest and yawned.

"I'll always want you, Gaara. No matter how screwed up you are... nobody's perfect. That's what I love about you."

Gaara smiled faintly, tracing his finger over the swirl in Naruto's tattoo. "You love my flaws..."

Naruto nodded, simultaneously releasing another yawn, exhausted from their previous exertion. There was a comfortable silence while Naruto thought about all that he had learned that day. As he listened to soft, shallow breaths, Naruto remembered he'd overlooked a couple of things; he still had to deal with Sasuke sooner or later and wondered how that confrontation would end up... then there was Neji. The brunette had never told him to his face, but Naruto knew. He knew. The blonde took a deep breath, running fingers through his messy blond hair then sighed.

There was going to be a lot to face in the morning, but right now he didn't care, all that was important was right there with him... asleep... and drooling on his chest...


	18. The Missing Frame

**Chapter 19: The Missing Frame**

Graduation was weeks away, prom was soon, eventually there would be finals and in all of this activity, there would be no time to focus on the more important aspects of life; friends. Senior year was the worst, deadlines, make up work, presentations, things to buy, yada yada, yada. There was just too much to do! So, in light of this increasingly frustrating situation, Naruto Uzumaki had the grand idea of everyone coming together for--at least one--stress-free day before the chaos would hit full max. But their normal rendezvous point would not be used on this outing, instead everyone would converge at Gamabunta beach.

Now was the time to just kick back and enjoy their free time, while they had it, for the next couple of months 'would be brutal,' provided Sakura. Yes, good times, good times were all that was left to be had. Sasuke's buddies were forced to do community service (the same job Naruto was pressurized into completing) because the were trespassing on the school's private property, Sasuke had yet to be found.

Yes, all was well.

Or at least for right now it would be.

In total there were eleven--don't believe me? count em: Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Ino, HA in your face-- in tow, just enough for several convoy of ninja. But there was something wrong, some people were missing. Where was Kiba?

Naruto craned his head around the group to search for the missing brunette, he held his hands in the air, waving them to get the others attention.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" he shouted.

Many shrugged, others mumbled 'I don't know' while they searched around their group. Naruto turned to Shino, who lifted his shoulders in response.

"He didn't answer his phone."

Strange. Kiba was always reliable. Always.

Naruto shrugged it off, figuring the boy would catch up eventually. Throwing an arm around Gaara, they headed in the direction of the sparkling blue-green water. It was a Saturday, so predictably there were more than enough people occupying the beach at this time of day. But thankfully there was ample amount of room for the group of teens to lay down their towels, and set up their beach umbrellas comfortably so that no one overlapped.

In between swimming with Lee, volleyball with Sakura, Ten Ten and Lee, surfing with Neji, Ino and Lee and generally molesting Gaara, Naruto's mind kept worrying about his missing friend. The sun was hours past it's halfway point and Kiba still hadn't showed, the blond sat on his towel contemplating.

"What's the matter with you?" A voice said, feet trudging in the sand towards the blond, he looked up.

"Just wondering where the inu was."

Neji nodded and sat down next to him, bringing his knees to his chest. "His mom probably needed him to do something and he couldn't say no. You know how she is."

Naruto dug his feet into the warm sand. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted everyone to be together now."

"This is about Sasuke, isn't it?" Naruto looked away and over to the spot where Gaara was talking to Rock Lee and Sai; he frowned. "Naruto?"

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt again."

A laugh. "You don't have to worry about Kiba, he can take care of himself, besides Sasuke been separated from his groupies. He's harmless."

The blond nodded, squinting his eyes some when he saw Sai whisper something into the red head's ear, Gaara say something back and then Sai and Lee shook their heads and laughed furiously. Naruto stood, mumbling. 'What the heck are they talking about?'

"Hey, Uzumaki, are you listening to me?" Neji said annoyed, a crease in his brow. Naruto ran off, waving inattentively.

"Yeah, yeah he's armless, see ya later Nej!"

* * *

Kiba's mind was a mess, at first he couldn't comprehend what he'd just heard come out of the other boy's mouth. This day truly wasn't going well for him. And he had everything planned out! This morning he was going to wake up, catch a quick breakfast with his mom and sister, clean up, and then finally pack all of his things for the trip to the beach today. Shino was going to call around 11 so he'd know when to leave. But was that the case? No.

No... No... No...

Instead Kouga called sometime around nine thirty. That phone call would prove to be the beginning of a very stressful day.

_"Kiba, are you free today?" the other huffed in a panic. Kiba blinked, taken back by the boy's tone of voice._

_"Uh... no, I told you me and the guys were gonna go to the beach today, aren't you coming?" the was a short frustrated sound on the other end of the line._

_"I can't, something has come up."_

_"What happened? Why are you so out of breath?"_

_"I can't find Inuyasha. He hasn't been home and Sesshoumaru says he hasn't seen him either." this was said in a hurried breath. Kiba frowned._

_"You know how he is... maybe he went to take a breather. How long has he been gone?"_

_"Since yesterday." There was a sigh on the other end and Kouga tilted his head to the side and frowned. "What?"_

_"You're getting worried over nothing, he's probably out with Houjo or something. Calm down--"_

_"No," a quiet voice. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to keep from yelling at the male on the phone. Sometimes he could be so possessive. _

_Kouga blew out a short breath and shook his head, even though the other couldn't see._

_"No... he's not with Houjo."_

_"How would you know unless you called?"_

_A pause._

_"Because I know exactly who he __**is**__ with."_

_"Well who is he with?"_

_Silence. _

_"Kouga? ...Who is he with, if you really know?"_

* * *

"So you're one of Kiba's friends, are you?" the boy asked of the silver haired teen.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, him and Kouga are cousins or something."

The other male nodded his black head. "Kouga..." He said thoughtfully. "I think I remember him. Tall, ponytail, short tempered?" Inuyasha nodded, smirking.

"Yup, that's him exactly."

"I can see how him and Kiba are related. Kiba has a little bit of a temper as well. And when you set him off..." The boy whistled, making a sweeping motion with his hand. "...He's like a rabid animal."

Inuyasha thought on that some, narrowing his eyes at the girl seated just across from him. She was frowning, her face turned to the side so that the even part of her red hair showed. When she caught him staring she huffed, turning around completely, resting her chin in her hand. The ebony haired boy beside him chuckled a little.

Inuyasha sighed, stretching out his skate-clad feet.

"I wouldn't know, I've never really done anything to make him mad at me. At least to the point he'd lose it." He shrugged, folding his hands in his lap.

"Really? ... Well pray that you never give him a reason to blow up. I speak from personal experience."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. The other boy just merely smiled.

"You mean to tell me you pissed Kiba off? I thought you were friends." the other nodded.

"Yeah. Well... we use to be. But I did something to hurt another friend. He didn't like that. You see, Kiba is all about loyalty and when I betrayed my friend, he wanted nothing more to do with me. I tried to make amends with the guy, even had some of my other friends--Juugo and Suigetsu, the ones I was telling you about--help out. But all they did was push me away even more. The other boy, the one I hurt, ended up listening to Kiba, and he forgot about me too. They even have my own brother against me."

"That's terrible!" Inuyasha exclaimed, causing the girl in front of him to roll her eyes and shake her head.

This was too easy, Sasuke thought. Just a little more, and he would have him.

"I know. Even when I tried to apologize, they shunned me and said a lot of... hurtful things."

"Like what?"

_Perfect_.

"Things that I did in the past. They ridiculed me for them, even when I told them I was sorry for it. They wouldn't even give me a chance." He said in a sad voice.

Inuyasha looked at the raven haired boy with much empathy. He could relate too. When he was younger, he did a lot of things he was not proud of. It took people a long time to forgive him, but at least he was given a chance. He didn't really felt sorry for him, though. He knew how manipulative Sasuke was... Kouga had told him all about it, yes, _eveything_ Sasuke had done. But he had to do this, keep up this little charade of 'whose the idiot?', at least until Kouga showed up.

Man, did he hate being his lap dog (no pun intended).

* * *

Kiba snapped the phone shut after the eight ring. Shino still wasn't picking up his phone. Well they still were at the beach and there was no way of telling what he could have been doing... Not very likely that he would take his cell phone into the water. Kiba growled.

"Damn it. Still no answer."

"Maybe we should go up there." Kouga offered, re-pocketing his cell phone.

"Slim chance that he'd be there. And besides, by the time we reached the beach, it will be well past nightfall." Kiba sighed then turned a suspicious scowl towards the blue-eyed male.

"This would all be easier if you told me who he was with." Kouga shifted, placing his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"I don't think I really want to tell you right now."

"You have to tell me sooner or later, Kouga. Why not now?!" Kouga sighed.

"Because you're angry. Calm down, then I'll _think_ about telling you."

"You tell me or I'm leaving." He crossed his hands over his chest, glaring at his older relative. Kouga made an exasperated sound in his throat.

"C'mon Kiba." The boy stare at him for a few seconds, then began to walk away. Kouga made a reluctant sound, grabbing the brunette's shoulder. "Fine! But if I tell you, you have to promise not to yell at me."

Kiba nodded.

Kouga took a deep breath.

_Just tell him, how bad could it be?_

"I _think_ he _might_ be hanging around..." He paused to fully assess the others face. Kiba lifted his eyebrows and nodded for the boy to continue.

"...Sasuke." Kouga flinched, but there was silence.

Three seconds of silence and counting...

Four.

Five.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hey, I got a text from Kiba." Said Shino, flipping open his phone. Naruto's head suddenly popped up from over his shoulder, scaring the boy some.

"Really? Where the hell is he? What does it say?" The blond shouted excitedly.

Shino lifted up his phone to wave the message in his face, Naruto's eyes narrowed, snatching the device out of the elders hands. His brow lowered more as he began to read.

-sorry i cldnt make it. smthng came up. at raku with kouga... meet me l8r. kiba-

"Naruto, what does it say?" Asked Gaara, reading the look on the blonds face curiously. Naruto nodded absently.

"He blew us off to go hang around Kouga...?" He handed the phone back to Shino and smiled at Gaara. "Says he's at Ichiraku. Lets go."

"Now? Why? It's almost dark." Neji complained.

Naruto paused, spinning on his friend. "There is only one other person that hangs around Ichiraku after dark, Neji. If Kiba's going, that means he's definitely there."

"Oh yeah? And what do you plan to do?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, who eyed him cautiously.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done."

Shino cleared his throat then, breaking the stare of both teenagers.

"I beg to differ, Kiba text back saying: 'Tell Naru not to do anything stupid.'" He pushed the bridge of his glasses back up on his nose. "That must mean he has someone with him."

Naruto scoffed. "Like I care, there is twice as many of us than there are of them!"

"You can't just go around starting fights, Naruto." Neji applied, but was cut off by the blond.

"If he thinks he can go around and do whatever he pleases, he's got another thing coming to him." The image of Gaara still broken and crying flashed into his mind. Naruto quickly shut his eyes to push the vision away.

Gaara bit his lip in frustration, switching his focus from Neji to Naruto. He wanted to intervene, but couldn't choose the correct path to follow. Perhaps he could just sit this one out.

"Some things you should let go." Neji was saying.

"Like hell I am! You think I'm just gonna forget about what that bastard did or was _about_ to do to Gaara?!"

"That's not what I'm saying, Naruto." Neji sighed, bringing his hand up to scratch an eyebrow.

Naruto huffed.

"Then what are you saying? Make it clear so that I can know too!"

That was it. Neji didn't want to try anymore. He was fed up and didn't know what else to say. If Naruto wanted to fight, then it was his battle... he didn't want anything to do with it.

"You know what, fine. Go... beat the shit out of him for all I care, but I'm going home." He began to walk away, Ten Ten put an arm on his shoulder to try and restrain him, but he brushed her off.

Naruto looked heart broken. "Yeah? Well... fine. Go home then. I don't need you. Kiba would _ALWAYS_ stick by me!!"

No response was given as the long-haired teen stomped off across the street and down the block, soon fading away from sight.


	19. Everybody's Fool

**Chapter 20: Everybody's Fool**

Kiba estimated a full thirty minutes of haggling and interference before Naruto had a chance to reach the park. Turns out he was wrong, it only took about 13 and a half minutes for Uzumaki, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee to reach the front gates of Ichiraku. He knew that text wouldn't fail him; Naruto was always so predictable. Now the only problem was that they had more company than he bargained for, turns out Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was lurking around somewhere in the shadows with his friends. But of course there was no reason to tell Naruto, now was there?

Naruto stood at the head of the pack, as always, same perfect grin still set in stone across his face, Gaara stood just to the left of him, eyeing Kiba rather distraught. But neither boy noticed this.

"Where is Sasuke, Kiba?"

"Why should I tell you? I told you not to do anything stupid, Naruto." Kiba countered, his brows creasing. Naruto snorted.

"After what he did to Gaara you think I'm just gonna stand back and watch him walk away?" Gaara attempted to interrupt.

"Naruto I don't need you protecting me."

In sweet tones, he replied, "No one says I'm protecting you, Gaara. I just want to beat the shit out of him for making them touch you."

"Revenge on another persons behalf is still a form of protection, Naruto." He crossed him arms over his chest. "And I've told you before I don't need you trying to fight my battles."

Naruto winced, he turned around to finally face the red head, to look into the green eyes that were narrowed by rims of black. He looked at the ground for a moment.

"This isn't about you Gaara. It never was. This has to do with me and Sasuke, our past. You were dragged into this without just cause because..."

"...Sasuke's a sick, twisted bastard?" Kiba offered. Naruto shot him a grave look.

"Thank you Kiba. Anyway I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but this is my fight whether you like it or not and I will end this once and for all. I'm tired of him coming back and terrorizing my friends. If it was me he wanted, then he should have come to me in the first place instead of playing these little childish games. I can't pretend like it's okay anymore and that his presence here doesn't bother me." Gaara snorted, all attention moved to him.

"And when you find him what are you going to do? Kill him? Beat the crap out of him? What is that gonna solve? Sometimes it's best if we just let things go... we're not meant to brood over such things."

Naruto's stance changed, suddenly he became defensive. His eyes narrowed, fists clenched as he stood in front of the red head boy that, just the day before, he said he loved.

"Is that your response to everything? Just let it go? You think that makes whatever happened easier to deal with? Like what happened between you and your uncle?" Gaara's eyes widened in shock, everyone around them grew quiet. Naruto knew it was wrong to throw the boys family in his face but some things had to be confronted. Too bad the time and place couldn't have been previously deciphered. He was taking a great risk, tempting as it was.

"How dare you..." He started, but was cut short.

"Because you can't live that way, Gaara. Pretending everything is OK because whatever happened to you was in the past. You think that if you just forget it all happened, it never occurred? Sure I may be a little detached, but that doesn't mean I've lost touch with whats real and whats not. I know the things that happened are in the past and that they will stay there but living like they never happened isn't the way to get over them either." Gaara shook his head, already feeling the tears come.

"You can't even begin to assume the things I've been through. You with your perfect friends and your perfect life. You don't have any idea what my life has been like. That story I told you was only the beginning, the tip of the ice burg, I can't even begin to describe the things ive been forced to endure. Your little Sasuke troubles are like ripples in a pond compared to my life." By this point he was practically yelling, Naruto took a step back.

Had he done it again? Did he just suceed in pushing somebody else away?

Gaara turned his head away, face still flushed from being caught off guard in such a way. "Do as you wish, just leave me out of this." He walked away and out of the park, hands in his pockets, Naruto moved to follow him.

"Gaara wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He pleaded. When he was finally able to catch up with the red head, he put a hand on his shoulder, spinning the smaller male around to face him. Naruto gasped.

"What I told you was in confidence, because I trusted you." A tear slid past his cheek, Naruto felt like his heart was just stepped on. "That's why I keep so many things to myself, because as soon as I open my heart, someone tries their best to tear me apart."

Naruto shook his head. He'd promised he would never hurt the boy nor would he allow harm to befall him in any other way, but what had he just done? He'd hurt Gaara in the worst way possible, by betraying his trust. There was no repentance for that kind of stab, he knew because the same thing happened to him a long time ago. He should know better than anyone what it feels like to have the one person that is closest to you betray you.

"Gaara, I didn't mean to say it that way, I swear. I just got a little worked up is all. But I do honestly believe that its true. You can' t keep all of your pain bottled up inside and expect everyone to know what's going on around you. Sooner or later, if you keep it all inside, it's gonna have to come out, and I don't want you to be that way." Naruto moved closer, closing the gap that was between he and Gaara. Gaara shifted his gaze away, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"What about you and Sasuke Uchiha? You never told me the whole story of what happened between you two. Now who's keeping secrets?" Naruto paused, then started to laugh. Gaara frowned.

"Gaara, are you jealous?" Gaara turned his head away from the blond in order to hide his blush.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto laughed. "The relationship I had with Sasuke, don't tell me you feel threatened by it." Gaara's ears started to burn.

"Tch, why would I be jealous of Sasuke Uchiha? And don't even think I'm threatened by him." Naruto thought on this for a moment.

Then said:

"I think you are. I think your afraid that once I see him he'll try and get me back and I'll go. Because, for what ever reason you might come up with in that little brain of yours," he said knocking on Gaara's forehead a few good times. "I still might be in love with him. And this all goes back to you, thinking I'm not seroius about us and what we have, or that I'm just using you as a tool in place of teme." Gaara looked away, informing Naruto that he'd pretty much hit the nail on the head.

Naruto cupped Gaara's face in his hands in order to look deeply into his green eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such a dick before, I had no right to bring that stuff up back there. What I said the other night was the honest truth. I love you, so much that it drives me crazy. You never have to worry about loosing me to a guy like Sasuke, there's absolutely nothing there; physically or emotionally. I'm all yours... if you'll still have me." He smiled. Gaara sighed.

"Moron." He mumbled before kissing Naruto on the lips, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. Naruto smiled into the kiss, pulling Gaara closer.

"This is where we had our first kiss, remember?" the blond mumbled over Gaaras lips as soon as he was let up for air. Gaara chastely opened one black rimmed eye to look at their surrounding; he caught a glimpse of the water fountain. He closed his eye and nodded, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder as he deepened their kiss, he explored Gaara's mouth as if a ban on kissing would go into effect tomorrow.

Gaara remembered that day, of course. He remembered how hesitant he was to go, how persistent Naruto was, and how at the end of the day, even though that night his father reopened a few of his wounds, he still thought it was one of the best nights of his life. That was the night that he promised he would be more open with Naruto, now look where they were. If Naruto hadn't been so forthcoming, Gaara would bet his last dime that he would still be living with his father, thinking that the way he was treated was something that he deserved, but thanks to Naruto, he now knew that he deserved much, much better.

However, while in the midst of all their passion and lovey dovey-ness, Gaara and Naruto failed to notice that they had succeeded in attracting an audience. It wasn't until one of them spoke up that the two of them noticed the little group.

"Eww, you people disgust me. Why don't you two fags go get a room." Naruto looked up at the familiar voice, to the boy with dark eyes and jet black hair. He scowled.

"Speak of the devil..."

Sasuke smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the boy, holding onto Naruto just a little bit tighter. Naruto grimaced.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face, Sasuke. Especially around here." He all but growled, a dire hint of warning to his voice. The ebony haired boy smiled widely this time.

"What are you getting all worked up for, dobe? I didn't do anything wrong. It's not as if I actually laid my hands on your little toy. And as for your little posse, I'm not afraid of them." A low rumbling sound came from Naruo's throat, Gaara's gaze darkened. "You want my advice _Gaara_? Enjoy it while you can cause as soon as he gets bored, he'll move right along to the next thing he sees."

"How dare you say that to him?" Naruto moved in front of Gaara, blocking his view. "He's not like you Sasuke, at least he's honest about things. At least he cares about me! He's never, well maybe not never lied, but he's never lied to me as many times as you have. I can count on Gaara when I have problems, at least he's there to listen. That's all I ever asked for, but what do I get from you, huh? Selfish arrogance! You could never have payed attention to me if you tried. I never understood you and _apparently_ you never did the same for me."

Gaara squeezed Nauto's hand, reciprocating the pressure he had recently placed upon it due to his passion. The red head was actually speechless. He never knew Naruto thought all those things about him... Then he realized that recently, he had been the selfish one in their relationship. Naruto claimed that he knew Gaara was there for him anytime he needed to talk, but it was completely vice versa. Naruto was the one that Gaara opened up to. Naruto was the one that fixed some of the major problems in Gaara's life. Naruto was the one who is always there for Gaara... not the other way around. Did Naruto have that much faith in him? Or was he only saying these things to get under Sasuke's skin? Whatever the reason, the ebony haired boy stared at the blond furiously, tension rising haphazardly between them. Sasuke was the first to look away.

"Is that all you think I was, Naruto? I'm hurt. How could you think you were so unappreciated? Of course I payed attention to you." The smile on his face was devious and yet somehow... sad. Naruto stood his ground, he would not be pulled into the whims of Sasuke Uchiha anymore. But when Sasuke continued, he wasn't sure he could keep his calm composure.

"I had to make sure no one got you... Or else the whole you and me thing would have been pointless."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there was only one reason why I was with you in the first place, Naruto. But you never understood that, did you. You were the one not paying attention. I was never arrogant, Naruto, I just wasn't interested. Well not in you at least."

The truth finally revealed itself, and with that truth came the sudden realization: everything he thought since that day that Sasuke left him, had been true. They were never truly meant to be together, their whole relationship was based on lies. But the thing he really wanted to know was why did it start? Why did Sasuke choose him of all people? What could he have that the boy could gain? These questions and more circled around in his head as he stared at the young Uchiha.

Gaara stayed quiet, neither defending nor supporting Naruto. How could he? It wasn't his battle after all.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but that's how it is. I was using you to get close to someone else. However I didn't think our relationship would get that far. Essentially that's why I left for Orochimaru's place, he's a creepy old guy, but I needed to put some distance between us. You'd fallen for me too fast, I had to break you then, otherwise nothing would have turned out so well. I needed you to hurt as much as possible, get you to your most pathetic state, so far down that you couldn't be brought back again. I needed them to see how truly pathetic you are. You see that's the perk of being a first love, the one who dotes on you, never forgets you, no matter what their friends and family tries to tell you. But that was my goal from the start. I needed you to remember me until you felt you could have no one else but me." He sighed, then looked directly at Gaara, who lifted his eyes to meet the boy's glare.

"But I never expected this..." His dark head shook sorrowfully. "You leave with that old pervert for a few years and when you come back what do you do? You go out and find someone else after all. Proving you to be the better man, after all, look who you picked. That does no good for me. If that person sees that you are stronger than what I made you to be..."

"_What you made me to be_?? What the hell do you think I am some dog that you trained?! Just because you hurt me once, you think I'm supposed to stay that way and just accept that there will never be anyone like you? Do you honestly think I'm that pathetic?! Furthermore if this _other person _saw the state I was in, wouldn't you think they would be in the right to think bad of you more so than they ever could of me? **You** were the cause of all my pain after all!" Sasuke receded a little, but still held his ground, clenching his fingers into his fist. "And what do you mean by _look who i picked? _Meaning that Gaara isn't good enough for me? "

"No..." Sasuke interjected. "Meaning you were never supposed to be good enough for him. That kid had so many problems in his life and all it took was you to interfere and make it all better. Do you have any idea how that makes me look! Now he won't even look at me, let alone touch me. This is all your fault!"

"_**My**_ fault...?"

"Yes!" he yelled, tears welling up, but refusing to fall. "It's all because he wants you more than me, he's never even looked at me that way... How can he when he has you. It's not fair!"

"That's enough, Sasuke." Said a voice from behind the boy, placing a comforting hand atop his head. "Can't you see you're upsetting Naruto-kun?" Sasuke turned his face to stare up into the eyes of his older brother; he snatched away from his touch.

Naruto stood confused, what was Itachi doing here? Could he possibly be looking after Sasuke? He watched as the elder Uchiha whispered a few harsh words to his little brother. Sasuke looked at the other with such hate in his eyes, a look that Naruto had never seen before. He was confused, every since he could remember, Sasuke had always admired his brother. He looked up to him since he was very little, Itachi had always been a role model to all of the young children around their neighborhood. But now... Sasuke looked as it he loathed him more than anything right now...

"Oh..." Naruto said softly, causing both brothers to look his way and Gaara to stare up at him slightly. "Now I see..."


	20. To The End

**Chapter 21: To The End **

"Oh..." Naruto said softly, causing both brothers to look his way and Gaara to stare up at him slightly. "Now I see..."

With all of this tension and false air, the truth had finally surfaced. So many things that the blonds eyes had been oblivious to had made themselves very clear. It was just so stupid of him to just have noticed at that very moment; he supposed Jiraiya was right when he said he never really saw what was in front of his eyes. Of course Sasuke loved Itachi, they were brothers and, from what he saw, they got along very well. But he would never have thought that love would blossom into the deeper kind, in which thoughts, feelings and emotions would be tangled and misconstrued. It was frowned upon, two boys, but two brothers was more taboo than heterosexual incest, it wasn't tolerated, but feelings could not be changed. There was something slightly ironic in this whole picture though, Sasuke who claimed that he could never really understand their relationship, who claimed that two males being seen together was dare he say wrong, but alas... he ends up being in love with his own brother.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would swear that was hipocracy. But Sasuke was just a liar, that he made very clear.

He looked at the liar then, eyes somehow more clear than before. The blindfold finally removed from his eyes, behind the raven haired boy and his brother he could see a red head girl fidgeting with her fingers, baring a look that said 'i knew this would happen'.

"If that was the case, Sasuke, then you should have told me." He said finally, in a voice so calm and monotone that it surprised Gaara to know that Naruto could speak with such an emotion, or perhaps lack there of. "I would have happily moved myself out of the picture so you could have your precious brother all to yourself. But, silly me, I had no idea you felt that way about me. I guess I was clueless when it came to you. You make me feel like such a horrible boyfriend." His eyes closed, to force back the tears, he'd never felt so stupid in his life.

The voice that calmed him was one he didn't expect.

"You are a wonderful person Naruto. You see things that no one else even bothers to notice. Your only fault is that you trust in people, the way we should all be allowed to do. But humans are cruel and deceiving, selfish creatures. Don't blame yourself for the lies that other people force into this world." Neji entered into this little scene quietly, standing next to Naruto, smiling softly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Neji!? B-But I thought you were pissed at me from before." He shrugged glancing at Gaara for a moment, who looked intensely pensive.

"I got over it. Besides i couldn't leave you here alone with that idiot." In the background Sasuke fumed.

"I'm sorry to break up this little touching moment you two are trying to have, but we have some unfinished business to deal with." His brother grabbed him by the back of the neck, restraining him, much like how a trainer would mellow a misbehaving dog, Sasuke tried fruitlessly to snatch away from the grip.

"Sasuke, behave yourself, you need to listen to this." Was the only thing the elder Uchiha said.

Neji smiled to himself. There was only one way that this could end, but someone would be hurt in the process, no matter what the outcome was. He prayed that it didn't hurt too bad when this was all over.

While the two siblings argued and Neji contemplated his actions, Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear. The words, quite simply, had no special meaning to them, but he felt he had to say them nonetheless. He was past due for some encouraging words.

"Neji's right you know." Naruto's eye shifted to Gaara and he smiled, not a whole welcoming smile, but a soft, sensual one that told the blond what he'd meant. "You are an amazing person, no matter what Sasuke Uchiha says or does to you. Remember when you told me we can't just let something go and expect it to be better? I think this is one of those times where nothing else matters but forgiving and forgetting..." He reassured, then was silent having nothing else to say. The thank you he expected Naruto to say was cut off when Neji spoke up suddenly.

"You are absolutely right Gaara, it's about time we forgive an forget. Right Sasuke? Naruto has Gaara now, plus us," he said, gesturing at the group that gathered closer to the blond and his partner. "Not much you can do now. What do you say? If you apologise nicely, we may even acknowledge it."

But Sasuke would not be swayed so easily. "Heh... you talk big, considering your situation, Hyuuga. You love Naruto, you should know how I feel more than anyone, right? You hurt just the same, knowing he has someone else and will never _ever _want you, no matter how many times you try to make yourself noticeable. You must have a little built up anger inside somewhere as well. You can't stand there and tell me that you don't feel the slightest bit of envy towards Gaara."

Neji's smile faltered only once, when Sasuke revealed that he was in fact still in love with Naruto and everyone around them sucked in a breath of air. But it was only that one time that the Hyuuga allowed the boys words to affect him. He could handle this. He could be convincing and sincere about his next words, he knew he could, he felt it in his heart. This was the right choice, after all doesn't it mean when you love someone you want them to be happy no matter what, even if it means you have to be put on the back burner? The difference between Neji and Sasuke was he held Naruto's feelings inconsideration, had been since he met Gaara. And never, not once, did he ever feel any resentment towards the red head.

But now he had to make that clear, everyone was waiting for his reaction. Since this scene had began, more and more people began to gather, taking in all of what was happening and if Neji didn't chose his words carefully, he would have to face being compared to Sasuke Uchiha. He closed his eyes for a moment, tooka deep breath, then began to speak.

"Of course I love Naruto, now and when we where together. I'll always love him." A shrug. "He's a true friend. But just because I have these feelings for him, doesn't mean I'm gonna jeopardize his happiness. Sure I wish he had picked me... but he found someone better and I respect that. I don't hate Gaara for it, I admire him. They couldn't be more perfect for each other, actually and it makes me wonder, would we have ended up like you two? No... I'm quiet happy with our friendship, i can honestly say I have no regrets. You see Sasuke, while we have our similarities-and mind you they are only _minor_-the biggest difference between me and you is that I learned to hold some consideration for other peoples feelings when I started to mature, you however stayed in your adolescent stage. And I really pity you for it."

If insult had a facial expression, it would be the one Sasuke had on his face at that very moment. He looked absolutely appalled. To think that Neji had just called him adolescent and said he _pitied _him for it. There was no word in the dictionary he could use to describe how utterly insulted he was. He didn't need any ones pity, especially coming from someone like Neji Hyuuga. His chest puffed out and he regained some of his dignity.

"You pity me? I pity you, for living in your sad little lie. You can make up any stories you want about how much you'll just accept this, but in the end you'll want more. Take it from me, when you see something you want walk away from you and towards someone else." He looked meaningfully at his older brother, who sighed in return.

"Ok..." Itachi spoke quietly, calmly. "This has gone on long enough. Sasuke it's time for you to go home and think about all the trouble you've caused." He reached for the younger arm, but Sasuke was quick to snatch away.

"Oh you're so quick to lay your hands on me when you think I'm causing a scene. Why don't you run over there to Naruto?! Why are you wasting your time with me?!"

"That's it! I've had it with you! At first i _tried_ to ignore it but now you've taken things way too far." Itachi had never raised his voice in all the years he had been living in Konoha, everyone was silent. "I don't have feelings for Naruto." When Sasuke attempted a snort, he gave him a look that demanded he try it. "I see him as a... little brother! How the hell do you figure I could want any type of relationship with him? When we were younger, _you _were the one that got all of my attention, but then you met him, and suddenly everything changed. You automatically thought that because i liked Naruto I was in love with him, but it was your own stupidity and jealousy. I treated that like a kid brother for one reason and one reason only, because he was with you, i didn't want him to hurt you. But you could not understand that." He grumbled, poking at Sasuke's forehead with two fingers.

"A brother?" Naruto spoke up finally, still digesting this new information. Itachi turned his attention over to him, Sasuke stood quiet.

"Yes, you were always like a little annoying kid brother to me Naruto. But this jealous little bastard never understood that, some kind of brother complex. And besides, I already have someone." Sasuke looked up abruptly, every ones eyes widened.

This story was getting more and more complex, thought one of the on-lookers in a nearby crowd.

"Someone else?" The younger Uchiha squeaked, crying didn't come naturally to him.

"Yes." He poked his forehead again. "Stupid silly Sasuke. Open your eyes and stop thinking it's all about you. I could never love you that way either, you _are _my brother after all and Uchihascest is not cool." Sasuke frowned.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Mind your business Hyuuga! I'm going home. I don't have time to deal with this." Sasuke stormed off, no one followed him. Only his brother bothered with a second look.

"Silly boy...If only he knew. Right Karin." he patted the girl on her head, who blushed slightly and nodded. "Go after him and make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, OK?" She nodded again, running after the ebony haired boy happily. Itachi turned back to Naruto, Neji and Gaara. "Sorry for this mess... hopefully he'll leave you two alone after this. Don't worry about what happened at the school, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him for that."

Naruto shook his head. "No,there's no need. I just want him to leave me alone for good."

"Well you have to admit, this was pretty far to go on just a jealousy fit, ne Naruto? " He looked back at his pale eyed friend.

"Neji... I..." A hand was placed in front of his mouth to keep him from speaking. Neji shook his head. "I meant what I said. I'm happy for you and Gaara. And although I can't shut my feelings of I won't interfere with you two either. Our _friendship _is what I'm happy with." Gaara poked his head out from behind Naruto, he'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Are you sure?"

Neji paused, then nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Naruto smiled, embracing Neji in a fierce bear hug, until Neji yelled that he couldn't breathe, then he let him go. Naruto looked questioningly over to Itachi suddenly.

"What?" He defended.

"If not me... who do you have the hots for?" Itachi laughed. "I'm serious. You said to Sasuke you had someone else, I'm asking who it was."

Seeing as the scene had finally reached its climax, the crowd finally began to disperse until all that was left was just the few that had been quarreling in the first place.

Itachi turned away and shrugged. "If you need to ask that question, I guess you should pay more attention too." As he walked, leaving a frowning Naruto behind him, Deidara and Kisame trailed behind him. When they were at as safe distance, the eldest Uchiha threw his arm around the pony tailed blond and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not bothering to turn to see Naruto's jaw drop.

Neji laughed at his expression.

"It looks like alls well that ends well." Gaara commented, tugging at Naruto's arm.

"Meh, maybe." He looked over to Gaara. "Unless you have any skeletons in your closet that include deranged homicidal ex-boyfriends." The red head shook his head, lacing their fingers together.

"No you're the first."

* * *

**Epilougue**

Days later when Naruto and Gaara were entwined together in bed, breathing still heavy, a thought occurred in Naruto's mind. He dared to speak it, but one wrong word would ruin the mood entirely. He could still tell Gaara wasn't asleep yet, he hardly slept and when he did, it was never for long. The red head rested on his shoulder, arms around his waist.

"Gaara?"

"Mmm?" He responded, dozing off slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why do you wear the makeup?"

He lifted up from his position on the bed, Naruto knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn' help but feel a little curious about it.

"What makeup?" Gaara inquired, paused, then pointed to his eye. "You mean this?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's not makeup Naruto. I never really got any sleep, even when I was little, so the rings around my eyes got darker and darker every year. Now they won't go away."

Naruto made a face. "Why weren't you able to sleep?" The question was innocent enough, but Gaara didn't want to answer.

"Because." He looked away.

"Because what..." Naruto edged, tilting his head more to look into those green eyes. Gaara sighed.

"I use to have nightmares."

"About what?"

Gaara wished he would let this go, but he knew Naruto: If he wanted an answer, sooner or later he was going to get it. It didn't help that it was a personal problem that he's had to deal with since he was a baby. He didn't like this situation, he would either get laughed at or... no this was Naruto, he would most definitely get laughed at. But for the sake of his sanity, he confessed, however difficult it might have been.

"I use to dream about... a giant... raccoon."

He turned his head away, preparing for the laughter that was sure to come, but there was none. He chanced a look at the blond and what he saw was ten times worse than being laughed at.

"Awww you were afraid of raccoons? But you have them all over your notebooks." Naruto cooed, huggling and coddling the red head, he thought he was going to be sick.

Gaara tried to push away, but the blond was so much stronger than he...

"It was along time ago Naru." He still didn't let go.

"So It's still cute ...my little tanuki."

* * *

A.N. Wow... I finally made it through the final chapter... I never thought this day would come, honestly I thought this fic would be abandoned like so many others... But you guys, with your encouragements has helped me pull through. I'm sorry for all of the grief I've given you and I hope that you will stay loyal to me and continue reading my work. I tried my hardest to have a 'happy ending' what with all of the angst that's in this story. So how did I do? Please review and I promise to give a hand written full length reply... cause I feel like it. And I think people will understand me better... maybe... I am a very complex being. O.o

P.S. I'm currently working on my next story as I write this. I don't know when I';ll be posted, but stick with me and pester me about it, then I'll have it done. If you butter me up the right way I may just include a teaser in one of my next one shots or something -hint hint hint. But seriously, Wallflowers should be updated soon and I have yet to rewrite Unbreakable Hearts (for any of you that read the message). Well I'm off to think of more smut to write... and fluff and angst as well.

Take care of yourself and each other.

Until next time.

Kyo.

OMG!! I CAN"T BELIEVE I FORGOT!! CHECK OUT MY PICCY OF GAARA -- look on my profile for the link ... JA NE!! :3


End file.
